The Secret of Shaman Fight
by Fhongnum
Summary: There is a girl who held the 'secret' of Patch. The secret that Patch never plan to tell anyone even the Shaman king. And this secret is one part of Hao's tragedy. Would Yoh and others can know the truth? Anyway, Horohoro was in love again... Horo x Oc
1. Read this first!

**Read this first: I'm not good at English. Sorry about that. But I'll try my best for all of you.**

**And this story is Horohoro x Oc. Thank you :) **

...

Once every 500 years, there is a battle or 'Shaman Fight'

But do you wonder why?

Patch did have some Secret of the Shaman fight. That secret is about a girl who is very important and about Hao's past

Patch decided to make a round two of Shaman Fight. They still keep their true reason as a secret and never plan to tell anyone even the Shamanking.

But now… it is time to open the past… and check carefully is there anything disappeared?

And why did Patch treated 'that girl' with major of respect? Who is her? How did she related with patch?

And what about Hao? How is that secret related to him?

This is the new beginning of Shaman Fight! Yoh and his friends have joined in the Shaman Fight again. You will see... A new exciting adventure with new characters. Let's see what secret is that.

Besides, this story also tells about Horohoro's love. He is falling in love with a girl (My Oc) and he promises himself that he will win her heart soon! He tries so hard to impress her implicitly. This is because he scares if she doesn't feel the same as him; the friendship between him and her will break up.

Please push forward to cheer Horohoro up! So he will has inspiration to get a girlfriend as he wishes for a long time. (How is it about inspiration? Ha-ha) Please also follow this fiction up too. I want to know what do you think about my story. Maybe you request me a special chapter or other pairring.

Thank you for reading this! Have a nice day forever! Yay!

**Ps. I feel very thankful for everyone who read my story. I don't know how many of you are reading this sentence now... but I would like to say "Thank you" to you about one hundred times!**

ENJOY IT :)


	2. The beginning of the fate

**Talk with Fhongnum**: Well, I'm not that good at English because it is not my native language ^^ I just want to tell you that I don't own Shamanking. Only my OC I make it up. Please tell me what do you think about it. So, I can improve it as well. =) And this is my first fiction!

I'm one of fan clubs of shaman king who is really addicted with this anime

**For you**: This story is continuing from the ending of this anime which appeared in the CD or DVD. After the oracle bell rang. Anyway, Enjoy it!** Thank you! **

**The Beginning of the Fate  
**

"What! Me? Again!"

"Yes! It's you! Come back in 30 minutes!"

"Whaaa! But I just…"

"Stop complaining, it is just a stupid excuse! Shut up, go and buy them for me!"

After that ultimatum, Horohoro's face suddenly frowns. He is a teenager boy who is 15 years old. He has long blue hair which is tied up with his Ainu-style head band. It makes his hair sticks up in spikes.

"Why? Why do I always have controlled by Anna? Shit! I think it's not my business!" He mutters, this is again and again he is used to go to buy the groceries for her and other friends. Even she is Asakura Yoh 's fiancée, who is one of his best friends. He has no idea why doesn't she just use her fiancé?

During his walks to the Market, Hei-yu. His mind is already gone. Whaaaa~ He thinks it must be good if he has a girlfriend. He feels really jealous when he saw Anna and Yoh having a sweet time. What about him! He needs one too! However, the problem is… How could he get one?

_Bhup!_

"Ah!"

"Gome-nasai!"

Horohoro says sorry to someone he just collided with. He tries to stand up and looks at that unlucky person.

"Are you ok…ay…" But he suddenly shocks…

"Oh! It's okay. I'm fine."

He stares at the owner of that sweet voice…Ahh… No… It's not sweet only her voice… but her face also…

That unlucky girl smiles at him sweetly. She is a gorgeous girl who has long dark brown curly hair 'till her hips. Her eyes are blue of the bright sky, it is very match with her smooth white face with a little rosy cheeks. She wears a pink dress and pink high-heels. She now is carrying a big pink bag that decorated with white dots.

"Uh… Is there anything sticks on my face?" She asks with her plump pink mouth.

"Ahh.. No… Nothing… Then… If you are alright so… I'm happy…"

"I have to go now, have a nice day." She smiles and walks away before Horohoro finishes his sentence.

Leaving Horohoro with his blushing cheeks like a fresh rose, asking himself…

"Is she born to be my soul mate? …ah…"

"Oh! What did you say again? I just heard the word… Soul…mate?"

"Argh!"

Horohoro yells and turnsat the back; he sees that girl smiles at him with confusion. He then suddenly conceals quickly.

"Ahh… Nothing I mean roommate! Yeah! Roommate!"

The strange girl stares at him and starts giggling.

"Ha-ha, you are such a funny person. By the way, can I ask you the way to go to this place?"

She passes him a little paper; Horohoro takes a look at it.

_"Oh… It must be…,"_ He thinks, _"Hey wait! But the place she wants to go is my house (Yoh's house)! Why did she want to go? She might have some business… but what is that business?"_

"Uh… Do you know that place?" asks the strange girl makes he gets back in the conversation again.

"Yes, I know that place very well." Horohoro smiles to her.

"Really? Wow! I'm so lucky! Could you take me to that place?" She asks, hopefully.

"Of course."

—

Ten minutes later, Horohoro and that strange girl are facing Yoh's house now. Horohoro peeps at her carefully; she smiles and turns to him at the unison time he is looking at her.

"Oops!" She's getting startled, "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem because… / Miyame!"

Horohoro can just remains his mouth opens, he still unfinished his sentences because Yoh's voice cut it off. He tries to tell her that he also lives here. _Hey_… _But wait a minute… What did Yoh just shout? 'Miyame'?_

"Yoh!" calls the strange girl which is full of happiness.

Yoh rushes from the door toward her. Horohoro is now recognizing that 'Miyame' is her name. Miyame is grabbing Yoh's hands, shaking them involuntarily in glad.

"Am I in the dream? I finally meet you!" She says, her eyes become wider, sparking like stars.

"No, it's not. It's truly me. I can't believe it too! This is about 5 years that I haven't see your face." Yoh says and shaking her hands back.

"Who is that strange girl? Is that your ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND?"

Yoh turns back to the owner of that fury voice.

"Anna! She is…!"

Anna, the girl who has gold-light hair. Her black tapering eyes rise up to show how pungent she is. Behind her, there are Ren, Ryu, Faust VIII and Manta. They are standing in the order. They can know how it feels in this situation now.

"Who?" Anna asks calmly, but kind of furious. She twists her face a bit to see who the heck is that girl because Yoh's body is blocking.

"Anna-chan!" Miyame shouts and rushes to Anna as fast as she can. Miyame suddenly embraces Anna tightly with her fragile arms.

And of course… no one had ever expects that this situation can be occured in the real life!

…The girl…hugs… ANNA!

"Arghhhhhh!" All of the boys except Yoh shout loudly in mavel, they think that Miyame will get slapped on her face certainly.

Why did they think that? That is because Anna is in the bad mood now, she wants to eat dinner but Horohoro is too late. Even though Miyame is a girl but Anna probably won't care about that!

The silent covers all around Yoh's house. Horohoro can hear the whisper of the wind. He wishes Miyame will not get slapped on her face. He wishes that…

"Miyame-chan?" Anna says.

Chan…

Chan…

CHAN?

Anna called the person's name with 'chan'?

Unbelievable!

"Yes! It's me! I'm real Miyame!" She smiles heartily.

"It's you!" Anna is now getting surprising face.

"Long time no see! I really miss you guys."

"Yeah, but why did you just come to see us? You know what, it's too slow." Anna says, her voice is definitely different from the first time.

"Sorry for disturbing," Yoh inserts again, "Let's talk inside the house, so we can have some tea together."

-Inside Yoh's house—

"Hello! Nice to meet you all! My name is Mahanata Miyame. I'm Yoh and Anna's childhood friend." Miyame bows.

Horohoro can't stop peeps at Miyame. _Miyame... What a cute name…_

"By the way, can you be my girlfriend?" Ryu asks, hands her a lovely bouquet.

"Oh…uhh… You are so humolous! I'm sorry to deny you even though you are just kidding me Ha-ha." Miyame answered. She doesn't take it serious.

"I'm not kidding you… / RYU!" Anna's voice inserts him, "Don't show your bad manners to my friend, it is annoying." Anna says calmly.

"I'm sorry, Anna-dono" Ryu says quietly.

"So-so, did you have join Shaman fight tournament last time? Miyame." Manta asks friendly.

"No, I'm not, what a cute baby is this!" Miyame says joyfully, "Anna, who is this baby-boy? He is so cute!"

"What!" Manta shouts, his face turns pale.

"Miyame, he is not a baby. He is Yoh's best friends" Anna replies.

"Eh?" Miyame looks at Manta's face and realizes something. "Well, you mean that…"

"He is 15 years old who is only 80 Cm tall."

"OH! Uh… Manta-san… I'm… sorry for misbehaving you."

"It's okay… Everyone always misunderstands about that" Manta explains.

"Miyame, why don't you come to my house before the shaman fight began? I think you want to join it too." Yoh asks.

"That is because I can't, I have to help my parents work on business, and I'm too busy to join. But never mind! I didn't expect to join so much," Miyame explains. "But it's already over right? I have heard it from my brother. Could you tell me about that?"

"Yeah… it was…"

Yoh tells all about his journey and his friends, his each match in shaman fight, when he fought with Hao, his big-brother who is now gone… He might be somewhere… They are talking so long time, Horohoro tries so much to talk to her and that effective. She talks to him closer a bit. She also feels familiar with others of Yoh's friends too.

At another side… The Patch Official

"Goldva-sama! I heard that…" Silva rushes to Goldva, the principal of Shaman fight who is undertaken to listening the intention from The Great Spirit.

"I know…" Goldva says, looks at the picture of someone.

"Good! We need to do something!" Silva says hurriedly.

"Yes, can you just wait? I know what to do." Goldva says, trying to concentration with The Great Spirit.

"You can decide it by yourself. It's our rule to do this! Do it now!"

"I said wait! What planet are you from? Can't you understand me?"

Silva shuts his mouth up. He knows he is too surprise… but…but…

He waits for Goldva who is using her power to communicate with The Great Spirit. It takes too long time.

"Okay," Goldva turns to him, "Tell other 10 rule custodians to announce this now!"

"Announce what?"

"What a foolish-man is this! **TELL THEM TO ANNOUCE THAT WE WILL HAVE SHAMAN FIGHT AGAIN IN SPECIAL CASE WHICH IS ALREADY CONFRIMS BY THE GREAT SPIRIT!**"

"YES, MAM!" Silva answers and run to others.

Goldva looks at the picture again… She feels surprise and it's not less than what Silva feels.

"We finally find you…" Goldva says, she feels very delight, "We will do everything for you… your majesty."

...

_**Talk with Fhongnum: **Phewwww! Finished one chapter :D .Now, I'm in love with my Oc (kidding) Ha-ha_

_Thank you for reading everyone :) There is one way to help me feel very happy , it is... Please criticize or review please XD_

_Don't be courteous to say about the bad things in my story because I can improve it from your review =)_

_Thank you again! Love you!  
_


	3. Message from Patch

**Message from Patch**

Hello there ^^! This is Miyame. I already live at Anna and Yoh's house for 1 week. I love this house; it is not that big and not that small. I feel I can talk with all of his friends comfortable now. We are close! Oh! Did I tell you about my furyoku? I think I didn't, my spirit ally is…

"Konnichiwa, Miyame!"

I turn to the sound and speak out…

"Horohoro! Konnichiwa." I say, beams at him.

"What are you doing here in this garden?" He asks.

"I'm breathing the fresh air, sound fun? Isn't it?"

"No, it's not. I always do that too. I like smell of nature." He replies me kindly.

I look at him…carefully. When he talks about the nature his eyes looks so kind and composes with strong intention. I can know that he has a big dream to reach… a big important dream…

"Horohoro, can I ask you something?"

"Nani?" * It means "What is that?"

"Why did you join the shaman fight?"

The silent covers around us. He doesn't reply anything… Did I say something wrong? Or it is a bad manner that I asked him like this? But I think it's not, it is already 7 days I know him. I think it might be…

"WHAT A WONDERFUL QUESTION!" He finally utters… I mean shout…

"Eh? What?" I'm surprise.

"Gome-ne, I like when people ask that to me Ha-ha" He laughs.

"Horohoro! You startled me! I thought you were angry…"

"No! I'm not. Ha-ha" he is still laughing.

"So why?"

"This is because… To protect Kororo"

"Kororo? You mean…"

"Yeah, my spirit ally."

When he finishes saying the sentence, his spirit ally appears. I already know her. She is cute. I smile at her and turn to him again.

"What a wonderful dream." I admire sincerely.

"You like it?" He asks, with his wondering eyes.

"Yes, and I believe you can surely do it!"

I notice he smiles cheerfully, I can see all of his teeth. They arrange just like corn-grains.

"Your smile is too big!" I giggle.

"What?" He then suddenly stops smiling.

I laugh loudly at him and then he starts laughing again. The wind come and covers us as a big fluffy blanket. Horohoro's hair blew with the wind; I think his blue hair is so cool! I like the way it spikes up like that.

"Horohoro! I like your hair!" I speak it out.

What a PERFECT daydream that exist!

She told me! She told she likes me… Oops! I mean she likes my hair.

After I walk out from Miyame, I smile at myself at the mirror for long time. Pat my blue hair slowly… as if it can break into pieces. Hey! Don't look at me like that! I'm not that over-acting but I just… just… HAPPY! WOOHOO! Even though she likes only one part of my body but…but that is too beyond description! I never think she will said kind of word like that!

"Horohoro, what are you doing? Silly around?"

"SHUT UP! REN!" I scowl out.

I glance at him pungently. His name is "Ren." He has his dark-purple hair spikes up similar to me but different because he has only one spike. His golden eyes gaze at me and utters out…

"You're smiling like a stupid guy, no normally people who has brain working well will smiling at the mirror like that." Ren says, it is irritated me so much!

"Ren! Go and get milk to drink, it's not time for baby fooling around." I speak, trying to make him pungent.

"You! / What happened?" Ren's trying to say something but Manta inserts unexpectedly, stops this polemical.

"Grrrr! Forget it!" Ren and I scowl.

"Ah, well… did you guys see Yoh and Anna also? I'm trying to find them all the places I think they will be there. But I didn't." Manta recounts.

"I didn't." Ren replies.

"Me too." I say.

"Bason! Did you see them?" Ren asks his spirit ally.

"I didn't, young master." Bason appears and replies modestly. However, I can't see which parts of him need to act modestly with.

I turn to Kororo but she shakes her head slowly, that's mean she didn't too.

"Oh My God! So what should I do?" Manta starts complaining.

"Hey my little friend! What happen? Is there anything special?" I ask Manta, bends myself down a bit to not hovering him too much.

"Because…" Manta says, "This parcel post has been sent to our house."

Manta drags something from the back in front of us. It is a big parcel post, it was written on that "To Yoh Asakura."

"Where is it from?" Ren asks and looking around for the name of the sender.

"There is no the name of the sender." Manta says.

"What! Let's open it!" I say and about to start rip that parcel post.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

We all stop what we are doing now, stares at the owner of the voice.

"Miyame." Manta calls out.

_Miyame… _I feel my heart is now joyfully, the things she just said still repeat all around my mind…

…she likes my hair…

"What are you guys trying to do? Open other parcel post?" She said with arms akimbo.

"Oh… but we still didn't rip it…" Manta says.

"Good! But where is the owner of the parcel post." She asks, turns to Ren.

"That's why we are trying to find out." Ren replies and looks at her.

Hey! Stop that! Don't look at my future-girlfriend! Grrrrr! I'M SO JEALOUS! Yeah! She just said she likes my hair and my hair is spiking up. It is similar to Ren's hairstyle. No! It means she might like his hairstyle too! What should I do? Tell Ren to change his hairstyle? No, it is impossible!

"We can only wait for Yoh come back and let him open it, right?" She asks us and beams.

"Yessss." We reply unwilling.

Even I want to open it now, but I must follow her unavoidably. That is because… When I love someone, I want to impress her as much as I can.

Now we are sitting at the living room. Chatting with each other and leave that big parcel post at the edge of the room. Waiting for Yoh opens it. Oh! I forget to tell you about Ryu, he goes to hang out with his gangster-guys, seems lots fun.

"Ren, why don't you change your hairstyle?" I ask… I can't stop thinking if she says she also like Ren hairstyle.

"Why did you asking me like that? Are you crazy?" Ren asks.

"Nothing, I think you might look better in Lyserg's hairstyle." I reply… I know it is a stupid excuse!

"WHAT! Lyserg's hairstyle? Are you just kidding me?"

"Yeah,yeah, I'm kidding you."

"What's wrong Horohoro? You look so different today." Miyame asks.

"N-No! Nothing! I'm fine Ha-ha" I laugh to conceal what I'm thinking about.

I know I'm kind of silly for this topic! I just worry if she likes Ren! If she compliment Ren! Am I all wrong?

"Tadaima~~"

We suddenly turn to that sound, Yoh is back! Anna also!

"Okaeri! Where had you guys been?" Manta says with eyebrows frown.

"We had been at the market, buy dinner for you. What's wrong?" Yoh asks and sit at the cushion.

"Here, it is a parcel post to you." Miyame hands it to Yoh.

"From whom?" he asks, ripping the paper, try to open it.

"We don't know, it is not telling." Ren says.

Anna looks at Yoh for a while and then she walks toward him and help him rips the paper.

"Is it okay if I open your parcel post?" She asks.

"Yes, of course." Yoh smiles sincerely to Anna.

I look at them jealously before look at Miyame, I want to spend time with her too. I promise! I'll win her heart soon! Even how hard is that but I will success it!

"OH! THERE ARE ORACLE BELLs!" Yoh shouted.

What? Oracle bells?

I snap off from my mind, stares toward the unravel parcel post. There are about 4-5 oracle bells on it. Wait… why the blue one is…soooo familiar to me… Ummmm…

…!

I snatch one of those oracle bells from it, look carefully and speak out loudly…

"It's my oracle bell!"

"What! But Hey! This is mine!" Ren chimes with surprising voice and show it to us.

"This is mine too!" Yoh said.

"This must be Ryu's one" I say and take the left out.

What does it means this? Can anybody explain to us? Why a nameless person sends our oracle bells to our house? I'm coufuse, what… the place… only place that know what is oracle bell is…

"Patch!" I utter what I'm thinking on my mind.

Don't say that… The shaman fight is going to begin again!

_**Message from me to you:**__ In CD or DVD of Shaman king. You'll see Yoh's oracle bell is ringed. So, don't confuse if why do Patch send their oracle bells to them even though those oracle bell are still with them. But in my story Yoh and his friends are already gave their own oracle bells back to Patch after they finished Hao in DVD version. So, now Patch arranges Shaman Fight again and sends them back. I just change the end of Shaman King in DVD version. However, I don't own Shaman King. Thank you :) _


	4. A gentle and strong girl

**A Gentle and Strong Girl**

"Yes, I think so." Yoh says and wearing his own oracle bells on his arm.

"But there is an only one light-gray oracle bell left…" Manta says; get all of everybody's attraction.

"Then it must be…" Ren says and glances at… Miyame.

"Mine? I don't think so! How can I get one?" Miyame denies, waving her hands.

"Miyame, there is a little note in the remnant of parcel post." Anna says.

She then takes the note and read it carefully; her eyes suddenly become very wide.

"It… It says that this is my oracle bells because when I about to join the shaman fight long…long time ago, I had already passed the over soul test that to use over soul and try to hit a custodian only one time. Did you guys remember? That is your first over soul, right? You recounted me about your story at the first day I came to this house." Miyame explains.

"Yes." Everybody answers.

"In that time, I denied to join because I had to help my family about business. But it tells that if I want to join, so I can join now because I already passed the over soul test. If I only turn on the oracle bell, it means I've join suddenly."

"Huh? Really? That's great! Turn it on now!" Yoh offers.

"Okay!" She says and presses on the turn on button, the oracle bell rang three times and appears the text 'You are now joined.'

"Wow! It likes I'm in the dream."

Miyame's eyes reveal how much she feels happy. It reminds me about the first time she says she is not that much wants to join but her eyes are really show she wants.

"Congratulations." I say with my true feeling. I would like to go to the competition with her, wants to spend more times with her.

"Thank you, Horohoro." She says, her eyes brilliant like a high-expensive jewelry.

I suddenly avoid her beautiful eyes because if I look at them too much, they might make me melt.

"So-so, in the note also says what you guys must do to attend the shaman fight." Manta tells us while he is reading the note.

"What is it? Manta." Yoh asks.

"Well, at first you guys must… Uh… Just go to the Tokyo Airport and then Patch's plane will go to send you to the Patch… that's all." Manta said, finish the sentence increasingly.

"Huh? Why it's sound so easy?" I ask him loudly.

"I think so," Ren first time agrees with me, "I think it might be harder than the first time we went."

"I don't know but it's too comfortable." Manta says.

"Yatta! Hey! Don't worry about that so much! Isn't good to have the way easily like this? What day that we should go to the airport, Manta?" Miyame asks happily.

"It's tomorrow!" Manta yells.

"TOMORROW?" Everybody shouts.

"Wow! So, I have to go the pack up my bag now~ come on everybody! Let's pack up!" Miyame offers joyfully and walk away toward her room. Each of her steps reveals how hopefully she is.

I look at Miyame while she walks away… I can only… just look follow behind her…

"Eh? Miyame's childhood?" Yoh asks with eyebrow frowns, full of confusion.

"Yes, please tell me about her childhood." I beg.

It has been passed about 3 hours, others and I already done for pack up the bag. Now it is 20.30 o'clock. I have nothing to do. I also worry about Miyame. Why? Because I'm falling in love with her without knowing anything… I then decided to ask about her childhood from Yoh, who is her childhood's friend who seems really-really close to her.

"Well, why did you want to know it?" Yoh asks

"T-that's because I think she is a good friend, it might be good, if I know her more…"

I want to take that sentence back; but it just same as water that never wait for anything. The things I said was just a stupid excuse! Why did I answer like that? No one is going to believe it for sure.

I think I missed it…

"Oh! That's why! Ha-ha." Yoh laugh inactive as he always did.

I feel really surprise that Yoh said that… I don't even want to believe it… How could Yoh believe the stupid stuff I said…? Oh… it's not that weird… Yoh is inactive… already inactive since we first met. He is type of easy going person but a lot of people said it's too much… However, that's a very good thing also, Yoh then never take anything serious anymore. Everybody feels comfortable when they are with him. He just likes the sun… the center of us.

"Thank you, Yoh." I say.

"It's okay," Yoh says calmly, "Miyame… is very gentle."

"Gentle?"

"Yeah, and she is a strong girl as well."

I look at Yoh's smile calmly when he said about Miyame… it is not like he is falling in love with her. It just like… Yoh and Miyame have some good experience together when they were young. That's make me more curious.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask what I want to know, "Gentle and strong?"

Yoh looks at the sky, smile peacefully as if the sky would know. His eyes bright seem like trying to think about what had happen in the past…

"What do you think about Miyame when you first see her?" Yoh asks back.

"Well, she is just like… neat and polite. And looks like a shy girl also." I answer what I think.

_But I didn't tell him… she is cute also…_

"What about after you know her more? Did you change your mind?"

"Well, yes I changed. I think she is not that neat and polite anymore. She is not shy too! She is confident and friendly. Her habit is just like me. She says what she thinks, she does what she wants… but she never makes others feels uncomfortable."

"That's great! You can see her real habit." Yoh said.

"But… What about gentle and strong?"

"When I was young, no one wanted to play with me. They scared of me, they called me evil. They always threw the stones to me. I have no friend." Yoh recounts about his childhood.

"You know what, Horohoro," He utters, "all of the day, I had to learn how to be a good shaman. I had to practice my furyoku which is not really good in that time. Each day passed really boring. I dream I want to have peaceful life. I listened to the music all the time I could."

I quite, wait for him to continue.

"One day, my mom said there was a girl same age as me who is a daughter of my mom and dad's best friend will stay with us for a while. That is because her family includes her brother need to go Canada for a business but her furyoku is not that strong. So they decided to leave her at my house to practice more and when her furyoku is strong enough. They will come and get her later. You know who that girl is?"

"Miyame." I confidently answer.

"Yep, it's she. At first I see her; I thought she will not going to be friend with me. But she walked toward me and yells 'what wrong with your face? There are a lot of bruises.'"

"Oops! Ha-ha! Is that a good conversation with the person who just meets at first?" I chuckle.

"I think so!" Yoh agrees, "She dragged me to the living room and she made me surprised. She could find the medicine box for only 3 minutes at the house she just came for first time. Ha-ha!"

"Really? That's so funny!" I start to chuckle louder a bit.

"Seriously! And then she started to apply some remedy to my bruises which happened because of stones that were thrown."

"And then?"

"Then I said Thank you to her. She smiled to me and then we laugh. After that, we become best friend."

"That's good," I tell, "Oh! I have some question, how come she knows Anna? She seems really close to Anna. She is only one who never gets abused."

"After I know Anna as a fiancée, she went to my house one day and met Miyame. At first Anna seemed doesn't like her a lot. But I don't know what Miyame did so Anna trusts and loves her so much. We had a little time to stay together. The time passed not that fast, Miyame was picking up by her family to go to Canada because her furyoku is strong enough."

"Oh.. And after 3 years ago you just met her again, right?"

"Yes, same time as you did."

"I get it, continue please."

"A lot of students in my class tried to convince her to stop hang out with me with the reason 'I'm a devil.' She didn't listen and said 'it's not your business.'"

"Whoa! How crazy! She is so… cool!"

"Yeah, after that, she was bullied by others. I and she were hurt by the thrown stones. But we didn't feel sad. We laughed when we tried to bully them back. We giggled when we helped each other to apply the medicine."

"That is a best memorable I had ever heard."

"Yes, she is gentle and strong in the same time. She never let me down even she was always bullied which because of me."

Yoh looks at the sky again and says calmly…

"Those memorable will always appear when I close my eyes."


	5. Team up

**Team up**

_I see my hands are trying… trying so much to reach him… Moreover my hands seem getting longer… it's tutoring me a lot. It likes a sharp-knife is stabbing into my heart. It's hurt… _

_Who is him? He is so familiar to me… like we have something special… something same…_

_He turns to me a bit; I still can't see his whole face. I can see only his left-side face, left side eye. Tear overflow from his painful eye._

"_You don't want to know this." He growls._

I wake up shuddering. What the fearful dream?

"_You don't want to know this?" _

Know…what?

"Yoh! It's time to go! Hurry up!" Anna shouts.

I get up unwilling, I hope I could sleep a bit longer. Never minds, I don't want to be late also. I think I'm the only one who wakes up late like this. I stretch a bit to make me feel fresh and then I'm heading to the toilet.

Abandon that dream… hiding by my laziness.

"You are too late." Ren says at me, stands in the same direction he always does.

"Sorry." I smile like I always do too.

"Always! It's not that different." Horohoro teases.

"Yoh-dono, when will we go?" Amidamaru, my spirit ally asks me.

"Umm… Let's eat breakfast first." I say, walk toward the kitchen room.

"We already ate!" Manta yells, "Where is Ryu?"

Yeah, where is Ryu?

I look around and I didn't see even his shadow.

"Wow, there is someone who late much more than me!" I surprise. I think I will be only sleepy head among us.

"Yoh! Inactive guy!" Miyame says.

"Ha-ha." I chuckle joyfully.

"Sorry, Yoh-dono! I'm late!"

Finally Ryu comes. That's good.

"We know you late." Miyame teases him a bit.

I'm glad she can be friend with others. At first I thought it must be a bit hard because all of my friends are boy. I think I should not worry about that so much. She is very affable from time immemorial.

"We waste time a lot with two sleepy head guys, let's get hurry!" Anna commands. She walks toward to the door and jerks it. That means it's time to go now.

Hello there. This is Manta. I'm so glad that I finally be the one who tell what's going on in the story to you. I really feel exciting that the new adventure is going to start now. It's good that Patch allows others who related with the athlete (the person who joins the shaman fight) to go with them. Of course, Anna and I couldn't release this chance, we don't want to feel regret. But Faust didn't go with us because he now can spend time with Eliza who is already turning in normal human form. He promises to take care of Yoh's house.

We finally reach the Tokyo Airport. A lot of people are here. I think the most of them are shaman. I try to stretch my head to find Lyserg and Chocolove. Uh… I can't see anything. Hey! There are too much people! You guys are bullying a short man like me indirectly.

"Manta, what are you doing? Do you pretending to be a giraffe."

"Miyame!" I shout out.

"Oops! I'm just kidding. Can I help you?" Miyame smiles sincerely.

"Never mind. I'm looking for my friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, Lyserg and Chocolove. Both friends that we told you about our journey." I explain.

"I see."

Miyame smiles and looks away. Her dark brown-chocolate curly hair play with the wind. Blue sky eyes glance at the Patch-jumbo (The name of patch's plane) attentively. She uses her hand to stir her lock of hair that covers her face.

I think she is such a very charm girl. I don't want to believe that she is accepted by Anna. She is only one friend that Anna has. How can she make it?

"Manta." She calls me.

"Yes?"

"I think it's time to go up now."

"Oh! Let's get in."

So, just find them later. I know they are fine.

In the Patch-jumbo

"Shut up, Horohoro! It's annoying me!"

"What! Don't be a liar, Ren, its true."

"It's not true!"

"It's true! Right? Miyame."

"I have no idea. Ha-ha."

I turn to the back, the seats of three of my friends. Ren, Horohoro and Miyame are there. They are talking about something which I think it must be about Ren. Horohoro is dodging Ren's punch. Ren then stand up as if he forgets he is in the plane. Raising his leg to kick him. But Horohoro can dodge again. Miyame gets up and says stop to them even she is laughing also.

I shake my head with what I see. I look at the other side Ryu is sleeping as Tokageroh does too. In front of him having Yoh and Anna are talking about special practicing course.

"Anna…" Yoh says soft voice.

"NO BUT! You must take my course."

"But…"

"I say NO BUT!"

I smile sheepishly and sit properly. They are same, no one changes. That's what I wish, I like the way our group does. I like the way everybody shows their action like this.

"Manta-dono."

"What is it? Amidamaru."

"How long does it take until we reach Patch?"

"I don't know," I deny, "However, did you think it's too fast?"

"What is too fast? The plane?"

"No, I mean shaman fight. I wonder why Patch arranges it too fast."

"I have no idea. Maybe Patch wants the customer to buy their handmade things. Ha-ha."

"It might be." I beam.

I glance at the sky, looking the empty blue area. Asking myself what time we would be there…

Patch…

-At night—

Miyame wakes up at 1.00 am unexpectedly. She is drowsy looking at all her friends who are in a deep sleep. She gets up, walking toward to Anna's seat. She takes the blanket that is on the ground, covers Anna's body. She smiles at what she sees, Anna is nestle Yoh's shoulder. She thinks this couple is really cute.

Miyame strolls around the plane, she greets with some people that still awake, talks with Silver and others.

Miyame looks out the window, the sky uses the black blanket covers itself. She takes a deep breath and sighs…

She feels strange. She feels there is something really important is waiting for her…

**The next day**

"Is this Patch!"

I shout out! Wow! Patch is so big! Really big! I first thought Patch must be old ancient city but it's not! There is a lot of building which are wooden-brown brick. A lot of shops and the one that attracted me the most is…

Patch Stadium… where we are going to fight!

"See? Yoh! See? I'm here! I'm here at Patch! Yay!" I speak joyfully, turn to Yoh…

I frown when I see Yoh is about to sleep. I smack over his head and shake him. Get up Yoh! You need to enjoy with us!

"Yoh! Open your eyes! Look at me! Look at my wonderful face!" I say, try to make it be funny.

That's effective, everybody laughs. "Yoh! Stop being a sluggish." Horohoro laughs.

"It is tooooo early. My brain is not work well right now." He replies inactively.

"Let's go to our residence." Ren offers and heading to the front way.

"Shotto-matte! (Wait)" I shout, pulls Anna's arm and run after him.

**At Athlete's Residence**

Peep-Peep

"Oraclebell is ringing!" Ryu shouts!

"Yeah! Someone sent us a message." Horohoro replies.

"Let see…" I say.

'_Welcome all athletes of Shaman Fight. We will start shaman fight match in the next 3 days. Now we would like you guys to create a team which is included 3 members. It's same as old rule as before. After that, please go to the Patch Stadium to assure your group within 3 days. Thank you.'_

Eh? Create a group?

"Again! I don't appreciate this! I want to fight by myself!." Horohoro disagrees eventually.

"Me too!" Ren also disagrees, "I don't want to stay with you and Chocolove anymore."

"Do you think I want? No, I'm not! Arghhhhh!"

"Hey! Don't take it serious. It's not a big problem. Just makes the same team as before." Yoh shares his idea.

"Ok-ok. So, my team included Me, Horohoro and Chocolove, right?" Ren asks.

"Yep." Horohoro answers unwilling, "We need to find Chocolove as well."

"Let's meet him up tomorrow, I think he already know we have to create team up. He wants to join our team for sure."

Team up? I don't understand it at all. Why do we have to team up even the person who would be Shaman King is only one?

"Then my team…" Yoh speaks slightly.

"Me, Yoh-dono and Miyame." Ryu makes a conclusion, Wait… me?

"Why me?" I ask.

"Yes, Faust is our old team member. He does not join this shaman fight. We lack of one member." Ryu replies.

"Oh-oh. So you guys just invite me because you are lack of one right? Ok, I'm not that important." I say, feeling of a bit sad. I know I just know them is not that long. But…

"No, I didn't mean like that," Ryo quickly explains. "We want you to join also, seriously."

"Yes Miyame! How can we left you out and have our own team without you?" Yoh adds.

I beam slightly. "Arigatou (Thank you)"

"Anyway!" Ren inserts "My team is still its named 'The Ren' as first time."

Horohoro turns to him very quick. He yells out…

"No! That's too selfish! Do you think you're only one member in the team?"

"Yes I am. You and Chocolove can sleep and wait for me during the match. Leave it to me."

"Oh! You are dogmatic! You aren't cool more than me. Stop decides things by you. The name of the team is 'Horohoro' Ok? Understand? Clear?"

"No, it's not." Ren irritates.

"Grrrrr. Ren! I can't accept this anymore! What do you want from me huh? Stop acting like a dogmatic."

"Oh! Do you think you are good? Cool? No! So you too! What do you want from me?"

I shake my head, smile slightly. It's normally. I know. They sat next to me while we are on the Patch-jumbo. They always fight. They always ask me about the conclusion of the fight. But I always laugh instead of answering. I think it looks funny also. However, I know that they love each other as best friends too.

"Grrrrr. What do you think Miyame?" Horohoro and Ren turn to me at the same time and ask for the conclusion.

Well, and that's me again who need to answer. And also, that's me again who is laughing very blissful.


	6. The Ren is back

**The Ren is back**

The next morning

"Okay! Let's go to find Chocolove!" Horohoro says, raising his two hands up shows how enjoy he is.

"If you couldn't find and brought him to our residence today. You are not allowed to eat dinner anymore." Ren speaks.

"You too! We are in the same team!" Horohoro yells.

"Stop fighting!" Manta inserts, "What is Yoh's group expects to do today?"

"Well I want to send the name of team and members." Yoh says.

"Yoh-dono! I can do that for you!" Ryu volunteers.

"It's okay Ryu. Let's go together."

"But…" Ryu turns his face…left and right. And whispers at Yoh's ear. But it is still loud… loud enough that everybody could hear. "I see a very cute girl yesterday around the Patch Stadium… I want to… arrr. See her again…"

"Oops! Ha-ha so you just want to court her huh?" Horohoro tease him evilly.

"Hey! You hear what I just said?" Ryu is getting startle.

"Yeah! Don't you know it's actually loud?"

"Uh… by the way… Yoh-dono! Leave it to me! Bye-bye Anna-dono!" Ryu says and not forget waving his hand to Anna.

"Ryu!" Anna's voice stops Ryu's action.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget the name of Yoh's team is 'Funbari Hot Spring'."

"I know~~ Bye-bye" He then rushes away.

"Manta." Anna calls.

"Yes?" Manta answer

"Where you want to go?"

"I'm planning to stay here."

"So, now I don't have anything to do." Yoh says and looks at Anna "Let have a walk together Anna."

Anna's eyes reveal of happiness for a few times, her eyes suddenly becomes normal. "Okay" she says and walks toward to him.

"We'll leave now. Hope you guys find Chocolove as soon as possible." Yoh beams and leaves with Anna beside him.

Horohoro peeps at Miyame who shows dizzy face. He tries to keep all of his courage and utters it out…

"Why don't you go with us? Miyame"

Good, that's good! Miyame comes with me! I feel glad of myself for decided to invite her. But it would be more extremely good if Ren does not come with us also.

"Where is he supposed to be?" Miyame asks.

"I have no idea. He might wait at the Patch Stadium when he knows we have to make team up again." Ren tells her even he just said he has no idea.

"Really? I can look for him too. Tell me about his looks."

"He has Afro-hairstyle. Black skin. Big thick mouth and big eyes. His nose is big and round like a circle"

"I see. As I hear it from you. He is not Japanese guy right?"

"Yes, you're right. He is African. "

"Wow!"

"Why did you so surprise?"

"It's reminding me of someone"

"Who is that?"

"He is a guy in my old school who is ^^#^&*%#"

"Oh! &#^*#^*#&^"

Arghhhh! They are getting along for chatting each other. I never see Ren is included in a good conversation. Sometimes I feel jealous when she is talking closely with other guys. Recently at Patch, I didn't talk with her at all. I must do something…

"Ren!" I'm distracting, they give me a confused looks, "Why do you seem very sure that Chocolove might wait at the Patch Stadium? I think he might be in somewhere else, nothing tells us he is there."

"Yes I'm not sure but… I just follow of sense of human."

"How?" I ask harshly.

"Well, imagine you were Chocolove and you had been in our team. Now you know that Patch wants us to make team up and sending the name of team and members at Patch Stadium. You think you won't join your old team again? And the place that you mostly have chance see us is Patch Stadium which is the place that Patch expects us to sending the team information, isn't it?"

I keep opening my mouth, what's Ren said is all true. I can't make any word to dispute him.

"I agree with Ren too." Miyame says.

Arrrrrgghh! Even Miyame agrees with him… So, the act I just showed for a moment is like… like an idiot who has nonsense of human. I want to die.

I keep walking after them. See they are still talking about someone he alike Chocolove. Now, they are moving to the other topic about Patch. Then change topic again and talk about their own Furyoku. Then… STOP! It's no reason I need to listen what they are talking about. Hey! Don't left me out! I'm here too. Miyame… I'm here…

"REN! HOROHORO!"

I snap off my pain. Turn to the voice. And I feel of surprise.

"Chocolove!" I yell out. When do we reach Patch Stadium? I only think about Ren and Miyame's conversation, didn't notice any view. Anyway, What Ren just said is true…exactly true…

"Long time no see." Ren walks toward him.

"Yes! You guys look fine." Chocolove says and then his eyes move to Miyame, "Who is that girl?"

I see Chocolove's eyes are getting confuse but then they eventually change in tricky way.

"Ren, don't say that she is your girl friend." He finally speaks it out. And it makes me shuddering. I look at Miyame that is making her face alarm.

"No, she is my new friend. I know her from Yoh." Ren denies.

"Are you sure? She looks very match with you. Hey-hey! Don't lying me. You guys walk beside each other , talking closely and she is extremely beautiful. I don't think Yoh might know kind of person like this."

"Chocolove-san, ha-ha we are just friend not a couple, seriously." Miyame denies and that makes me feel relieve. "My name is Mahanata Miyame. I'm Yoh and Anna's childhood friend. Nice to meet you."

Miyame stretches out her right hand to Chocolove. Chocolove hold her hand and shake slight.

"I'm Chocolove McDonell. Nice to meet you too!" Chocolove gives a big smile to her. Keep shaking her hand.

What a bad luck day? Why does today everyone meddles with Miyame? I want to jerk Chocolove's hand out but I can't.

"Anyway, you want to join us right?" I ask, distract them indirectly.

"Yes." Chocolove relinquishes from her hand, "Of course, I don't have anywhere else to go"

"Well, that's good. But Ren is going to name the team to be 'The Ren' again."

"No! I disagree with that! Ren! Understand? Horohoro and I won't… Hey! Wait! Where is him?"

We three look left and right, trying to look for Ren. He disappears!

"So, are we going to find him?" Chocolove asks.

"You don't need to do that." Ren's voice says.

"Hey! Where have you been for a minute?" Miyame marvels,

"I just go to assure our team information." He tells us.

"Hey… Wait…What is the name of the team?" I ask, expecting I won't get the fear answer…

"The Ren"

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Go to hell! Ren!


	7. You make me love you like crazy

**You make me love you like crazy**

I'm sitting on the cushion. Reading a novel. I'm just back from finding for Chocolove. Now he is here, talking with Yoh and others. I hear his funny jokes are running from his mouth continuously. Ren is the most who is trying to avoid his jokes with the reason 'isn't funny.' But for me, it is.

"Did you see Lyserg?" Horohoro asks, Propping up at the table. His eyes look weird today.

Yes, today Horohoro is not happy or crazy like he always act. He looks a bit sad. I stop looking at my novel. Starting to notice him…

"Yes, he joins X-laws again." Chocolove replies.

"Really? Oh my Lyserg! Come back to me!" Ryu whines. Putting his hands around his head.

"You don't have to be worry. I heard that they abolished their old rule such as to kill people who against them." Chocolove says, take a sip of tea.

"Really? That's great. Let's Lyserg choose what he wants. It is best for him." Yoh remarks, showing his smile.

During everybody is having a good conversation together, Horohoro is still prop up at the table. Looking at the sky. It's wondered me if sky has anything special to look up.

"We still have a little break for 2 days left. Let's find something fun to do." Manta gets up and shares his idea.

"That's cool!" I agree, closing my book. But still looks at Horohoro if he acts a bit better, but it's not…

"So what do us going to do?" Anna asks while she ties up her red scarf around her hair.

"What about listening to my jokes?" Chocolove gets up and preparing to speak something out…

"No!" Everyone yells. Except me…and Horohoro.

It's weird! Horohoro is the one who spoke against Chocolove's funny joke. Hey! What wrong with him?

"Parrrr." Chocolove feels of bore.

"What about BBQ Party?" Ryu says.

Everybody looks at him… and shouts…

"That's it!"

"We need… BBQ grill and the ingredients as well." Ren explains.

"We already have BBQ grill, it is in the kitchen here." Manta tells Ren.

"By the way, what is BBQ Party? Young master." Bason asks.

"Yes, I want to know too, Yoh-dono." Amidamaru adds too.

"Oh-oh you both are too out-of-date. BBQ Party is… / Hey! Don't tell them now." Tokageroh says but he is inserted by Ryu.

"Why?" Tokageroh asks with pungent voice.

"You know the word 'surprise'?"

"Yeah, I know." He says unwilling"

"Okay! I'll go to buy the ingredient for you!" I volunteer joyfully. Get up from the cushion, grabbing my wallet and heading to the door.

"Wait!"

Horohoro makes me stun for about to twist the knob.

"What is it? Horohoro."

"I-I will go with you!"

That makes me confuse…

**On the way to the Patch Market**

Now I'm walking beside Miyame, she's looking toward the way with a little smile likes a bloom flower shows her mood, happily. It has been about 100 times I peep at her, and she never knows that. I sigh… it's hard to make she likes me, I know. I always ask myself, always… why don't I just stop? Cut my mind? Why don't I just give up? Even though she teases me just as a good friend… but now I still… still trying…

"Horohoro."

"Y-yes? What is it? Miyame." I'm shuddering.

She stops walking eventually that makes me stops too. She turns to me, look at my eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" She asks. I don't understand what does she mean? What is the 'something'?

"No, nothing. What do you mean by that… actually, I don't understand."

"I mean… you look you're not happy... You are quite today. I notice since in the morning we were going out, finding Chocolove."

I wide my eyes… She notices me?

"Miyame! Don't worry about that. I'm okay! I'm well. I'm happy." I conceal quickly, waving my hands to support what I just said.

"Really? I thought you are angry at me or something." She says, "But I stop that idea because you volunteered to come out with me but you are still quite."

"Hey! Don't' take it serious. I didn't angry at you seriously. The reason I'm quite today because…"

"Because?"

Because… I can't tell you it's because I jealous at you and Ren! Ahhhh… What should I do?

"It's because…" I keep my mouth opening.

"Yes? I'm waiting…"

"It's because I… I just feel stomach-ache today!"

"Really?" She looks at me, like she is trying to find the truth.

"Yes."

"Okay, then let's find some medicine for you." She smiles.

"Arigato / Itai! (Ouch!)"

Someone is saying at the same time as me. Miyame and I look at her. She is a little girl probably age of 5-6 with a pony tail hairstyle. She just fell down on the street. Crying out loud.

"It… its hurt… " She is crying, nasalize.

Miyame is scurrying to that girl, I'm following her. She's kneeling, using her hands to raise the girl up in standing. I'm helping her too. The pony tail girl finally stands up. But she is not taller than us.

"Hi, beauty girl. Are you still hurt?" Miyame smile gently, asking in the soft and kind voice.

"Yes…" that girl whimpers.

"It's okay…It's okay. I'm going to make your pain disappears okay?" She says.

Miyame's eyes are very gentle like an angel. She gropes the pony girl head slightly. I… I can't stop looking at her…

"Believe me?" She asks the girl.

"Yes."

Miyame… you know what? Even whoever sees your face just now, I assure they all surely believe you.

"Then, count 1-3"

"1…" The girl starts to count. "2…3…"

"Behhhh!"

The pony girl looks at Miyame with her surprise eyes. Then, she laughs. Laugh amusedly. Even me also laugh. Miyame uses her forefingers push up her cheeks to the nose, her mouth becomes swell and her nose become smaller as well. She keeps saying "Behhh, Behhhh Behhh."

The girl laughs as loud as she can. Miyame stops what she just did and laughs with her joyfully.

"How is it? Are you still hurt?" She asks but still giggling.

"No, it disappears, onee-san (sister)." The girl replies.

Miyame beam as an angel again. She talks with the girl of something that I didn't mention. Now, I just looking at her…can't stop. Staring all what she acts.

"Hey! Lucy!" A woman rushes to that pony girl and hugs her tightly.

"Mama! Onee-san used Magic! Magic face! Lucy is not hurt now." The girl, Lucy hug her mom back.

"Really? My sweetie." A woman who is Lucy's mom looks at Miyame and smiles, "Thank you so much."

"It's okay. She is such a good girl." Miyame smiles back.

"Bye-bye, Onee-san!" Lucy holds her mom hands, waving to Miyame.

"Bye-bye." Miyame waves back.

"You too, Onii-san! (Brother!) Bye-bye." That pony girl turns to me and waves.

"Me? Bye-bye." I wave to her back.

Miyame and I look at them until they gone. She turns to me and…

"Behhhhh!" She is doing that funny face again.

"Oops! Ha-ha." I laugh, "You know what, you are really good at this! To console a child"

"Really? I think at first she might scares me when I was doing that face." She giggles.

"I bet no one is going to scare that face…it's actually funny! Like a frog face!"

"Hey! You make me embarrass myself. Ha-ha" She smacks her hand at my shoulder.

"Kidding! I'm just kidding!" I say.

"Ha-ha, let's go to buy BBQ ingredients." She stops smacking.

"Yeah or they are going to angry at us." I remark.

"Never mind. I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"You know what that plan is." She smiles. Looking me and trying to tell me something from her eyes.

"Behhhhh!" I copy that funny face from her to answer.

"Yes! Ha-ha! Make that face to them and they won't angry at us anymore."

"You're such a crazy girl!"

"You too!"

We laugh all the time on the way to the market, talking all what we can search to talk. I feel like we are seemed closer to each other. Now, I can answer why I can't stop cut my mind from her. Why do I still dream of her every night? That is because…

She is different than other girls. She is extremely special. So that I can't let her go…

Miyame… You know what…

You make me love you like crazy…


	8. Special: Miyame Profile

**Talk with Fhongnum again: **Hi-hi! :) My lovely readers. How is my story? Is it good or bad? I'm trying to check my grammar spelling and word choice as best as I could.I hope you think it is better. Even a bit but I'm glad. I'll talk about this page. It is showing about my oc information. I hope it is helpful! (Helpful?) Thank you :D

**Miyame Profile**

**Name:** Mahanata Miyame

**Appearance:** Blue sky eyes, white skin, long dark-brown curly hair until hips, She is very beautiful and cute, such a charm girl. (If you do not believe me, then ask Horohoro. LOL)

**Age:** 15 years old

**Height:** 165 cm.

**Weight:** 44 kg.

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Birthplace:** Funbari

**Family:** Dad, mom, older-brother includes her.

**Personality:** Friendly, funny, kind and lonely sometimes.

**Past:** Yoh and Anna's childhood best friends. But her childhood life in Canada is… (You will see :))

**Hobby:** Drawing, dancing, cooking (not good -_-') and reading novels

**Furyoku and Sprit ally:** Still unknown (you will see again :))

**Like:** Cakes, cats, any foods, cold weather

**Hate:** Math subject, dirtiness, uncomfortable place, loneliness and clue people

_She is one of starring in my story. However, I would like to deposit this story to you. Please cheer it up and see what the secret of Shaman Fight is. Thank you all. Love ya :D_


	9. The Turning of the Wheel of fate

**The Turning of the Wheel of fate**

-X-Laws Ship—

A tall and slender man is patting his yellow hair, tilts his glasses up a bit. Looking determinedly at a pretty girl with her long light-gray curry hair almost reaches her feet. She is not a normal girl. Now, she is stretching her two hands out, murmurs something like prays. Suddenly, a warm light is shinning from her hands, making of a little storm at the edge of the room. When the storm disappeared, then the blast of fire is exploding at her hands, the water comes out instead of that explosion and fades away. She shakes her hands a bit; the pieces of soil are coming out from her hands. She moves her arms across each other and tights her hands together, smiles to that man gently.

"You've impressed me!" That yellow-hair man compliments.

"Thank you, Marco." She answers.

"Now your new power is much stronger. It's very worth for tiredly practicing it. Jeanne-sama." Marco can't stop admires his boss as if she is a high-princess.

"I think so, you think is it good to use this power in the Shaman fight?" Jeanne asks.

"Up to you, but don't let them know the truth about it." Marco says and reminds her in unison.

"Yes, But you know what, it's hard to keep it as a secret," she says, "This power is so breakable."

-In Front of Athlete's Residence—

7:00 o'clock.

"Hasn't it been ten minutes yet?" Yoh asks tiredly. He is now stretching his hands out in straight. There are three pots on his arms. Each of them seems so heavy.

Anna glances a bit at the stopwatch in her palm and tells Yoh that "No."

"I want to cry." Yoh whines.

I giggle a bit, whispers to Anna who is sitting next to me "I know it's already ten minutes."

I understand why Anna trains him harshly today. That is because today is the last day for relaxing. Shaman fight is going to starts tomorrow. He needs to be ready if Patch includes his team (or my team) in one matches of Shaman Fight tomorrow.

"Hey! Miyame! What did you just say?" Yoh asks.

"Nothing~" I tell him joyfully. "Ah! I'll go jogging. See you at lunch."

"Hey! Come back!" Yoh calls me pitiful.

"Stop speaking! Concentrate on your training now!" Anna commands.

"Yoh-dono." Amidamaru sympathizes.

Oops! I need to hurry now, before Yoh is going to revenge me back. Ha-ha!

I walk back to the residence, Have I explain to you about our residence? There are 3 Residence were settled henceforth each other. The residence 1 is for team The Ren which includes Horohoro, Ren and Chocolove. The residence 2 is mine and Anna and the residence 3 is for Yoh, Ryu and Manta. I super agree that Girl's residence is at the middle. I feel lots relieves.

I tie my hair in a pigtail hairstyle. Then I'm changing my cloth into white cloth which screened picture of a pretty cat on it. I also wear a short but not super short jean and white sock. Of course I can't go without my favorite pink sneakers.

Now, I'm ready! Start!

I start jogging toward Yoh and Anna first. I wink at Yoh, encourage him indirectly and smiles at Anna and Amidamaru. Now, I'm starting to jog in front of The Ren's residence.

As I try to look through the window I see Ren is just waking up, he stretches a bit and yawn with his wide open mouth. I stop; looking at him and takes my hands cover my mouth. I giggle softly. Ren unexpectedly turns over to me, remains his mouth open and then he shouts! Oops, I'm sorry Ren but I already saw your wide big mouth open. You know what; it looks quite cute to see people who always putting on airs are in the awkward time like this. I wave my hand to him and walk a bit to the next window.

I see Chocolove is exercising with the funny actions. I start to laugh again and go to another window. Horohoro is there, in his very deep sleep. I smiles to him before jogging away to another side of the street.

**-At the other side—**

I'm inhaling and then exhaling. Today weather is not too hot and not too cold. It's just right.

Weather is good and my mood is also good, I need to use this time wisely. You know what am I going to do? It's Reading the encyclopedia book! (I know you can guess who he is.)

"Today breeze is so soft and smooth."

I close my encyclopedia book, turns to someone who said the sentence.

"Hey! You are…" I yell

"Opacho likes this weather."

"Opacho!"

"Yes, it's me. I'm Opacho. You don't have to frighten me, Manta. I'm short as you too."

I wink my eyes frequently to prove if it's not a hallucination. I… I don't want to believe it…

"Manta! You idiot! Stop doing that, it's annoying Opacho so much." She says.

"Uh…"

My voice escapes from my mouth… I don't know what to say…

"You are not going to talk with Opacho, right?" She asks resentful.

"No, I'll talk to you for sure." I reply quickly.

Hey! It's too strange. I know Hao had been finished by Yoh for one year ago. I know that we didn't do anything with Opacho but she is one of Hao's lackeys. She is the one Hao really loves and cares a lot for her. How can she appear easily in front of me like this? It's weird.

"Opacho is finding someone." She starts.

"W-who is that?" I say with my shivering voice.

Opacho looks angrily at me for a second and then she acts nonchalance and continues.

"Hao-sama."

I was freeze in a minute. It likes there are thunderbolts lightening in my head. My sweat comes out, I let it running down.

"Manta." Opacho turns to me slowly; she looks in to my eyes, her eyes full of ponderous.

"Y-yes?"

"Hao-sama… already comes back to the world again, to continue his aim!"

**-At a Patch Park—**

"So tire!" I pant out loud.

I have just finished my jogging which takes only one hour long. Now, I'm sitting at the park where full with trees and flowers. I breathe the air in and out. Today weather is really good, comfortable and gentle.

I look up a bit, turn to The Great Spirit. I heard from my brother that Great Spirit is the spirit who knows everything in the world. It's powerful and great. I can feel it even I just look from the far way.

If I were Shaman king…If I could posses The Great Spirit. My dream would be come true…

Okay, I will stop it now. I don't want to remind myself about it if my dream is not come true yet.

I then observe the appearance of its. It's huge, looks like a blue enormous mountain. Moreover, I see it likes it's going to tell me something… takes me inside it… and tells me something… I seriously can't stop looking into it…

"Hi!"

I was snapped out from inattentive by someone who just said 'hi' to me.

"Hi!" I say hi back.

He wears an old white mask, keeps all his hair in a big weird hat style and dress in almost white color. Something is telling me that he is furtive…

"Are you a newbie for the Shaman Fight?" He asks in happy voice.

"Yes. You too?" I ask.

"No, I'm not. I had join Shaman Fight since last time." He speaks joyfully.

This guy is friendly, I think if he took his hat out. It will decrease how weird he looks now.

"Oh! That's good so this time you won't feel exciting anymore right?"

"I didn't join this time." He says.

"Eh? Why don't you join? Or your dream is completely success so you don't need to join?"

He shakes his head slightly and says gently. "No, there is no reason now that I need to join."

I don't understand what does him talks about. So I just skip. "So why are you staying here at Patch?"

"To watch Shaman fight each match" He says cheerfully.

"I get it." I nod.

"I got to go now. Try your best!" he speaks, pats softly over my head, jumping very high and gone from my sight.

I feel compound and feel a bit strange. How can this strange guy pat other's head even still don't know each other? We just talk about only ten sentences. I just know that he had ever joined Shaman Fight, that's all.

He just likes the wind, which comes pass through, and pass away very quickly.

**-At the other side—**

A man with white color clothes sits at his place in the forest. He pulls out his hat. Let his long dark-brown hair spread at his back. He's grabbing branches which are around him, put them together. His forefinger points at those braches and then they are fire and spread around.

"HA-HA! Even you have tried your best; you are not the one who is going to become Shaman king!" He laughs alone evilly.

His eyes reflect the fire of the bonfire, it looks fearful and terrify in unison. He finally jerks his mask out. It shows his true face which is indeed exactly same as… Yoh

"Everybody surely remember my name for the rest of their life. **I am Hao, the future Shaman king!"**


	10. First match! THE REN VS KOHIRORO

**First match! THE REN VS KOHIRORO**

"**REALLY!**"

Everybody, uh… I mean everybody except me and Anna. They have shouted really-really loud and get all attraction from other Shamans in this Patch-patch restaurant. Besides, they have yelled that disturbance voice, they moreover made the table and chairs fell disorderly as well. I don't understand why they so astounded after heard the story which Manta just recounted. He only said just one sentence which was _"I just met Opacho!"_

"Opacho also said that Hao is back to our world again to continue his aim!" Manta continues with his alarmingly voice.

"**WHAT!**"

But this time, everybody turns to me who just get up unexpectedly from the chair, exclaimed loudly for a second.

"Uh… Miyame…" Yoh turns to me.

"Uh… I'm sorry." I smile sheepishly and sit down.

I have known about Hao story from Yoh and others but I didn't know about Opacho and I still don't know who she is. I only know that Hao is a very powerful and terrifying shaman. However, his aim is too violent… I have never expected that there is a shaman who is about want to succeed this aim…

To make 'Shaman Kingdom' without any single human are there in this world.

"Who is Opacho? Manta." I ask Manta in soft voice, better than what I just said for a few minute.

"She's one of Hao's minions" He replies me.

I can see everybody is in the tense now. We are quite for a minute.

"I hate his Aim," Chocolove is the first who speaks out with pale face, "But he is too strong."

"Yes, remember last time. We almost couldn't finish him. Even Yoh had finished him, he is back again." Ryu says.

"But where is Opacho now?" Ren asks, "I think she is such an important source of Hao information."

"I don't know." Manta shakes his head, "She only told me that she was finding Hao, she only knows Hao is back but didn't know where he is now."

"Huh? That's all?" Asks Horohoro.

"Yep, she also said she didn't know when Hao would show himself again. Then, she walked away."

"It's what I've think." Yoh speaks, everybody looks at him. "I think he won't disappear forever after I have already finished him, he might be hidden in somewhere, waiting for shows himself again when he was ready."

Everybody is abruptly quite. I think they also think like Yoh thinks. Even I also agree… But no one knows how he can come back.

"Anyway, keep it as a secret first, don't tell anyone," Anna commands, "I'm worry if everybody would had felt stampede."

RING-RING!

Everyone begins shuddering when we heard Oracle Bell rang.

"It's our team!" Horohoro yells out.

Ren and Chocolove look at it for a minute and say "Tomorrow we'll have a match with Team Kohiroro"

"What a weird name!" Ryu says kind of laughing.

"It sounds like this team's from Japan." I remark.

"I think so; its name is like Ai-nu." Yoh agrees show his lazy grin to Horohoro.

"A team from Ai-nu?" Horohoro's wondering. _(Ps. Ai-nu is where Horohoro comes from.)_

"We can't know it until tomorrow; just take an enough rest for our fight." Chocolove says.

Wow. Even it's not my team's match in tomorrow. But I feel exciting too. Can't wait for tomorrow!

**-At the Patch Coliseum—**

We all are at the Patch Coliseum; there are lots of people who come to watch the Shaman Fight match. A lot of unique nation people and difference ages as well. I wonder how wide of its grandstand takes; it looks like it can contain about ten thousand or hundred audiences in here.

"Hey Anna! This Coliseum is so… Huh? Anna! Where are you?"

Aww! I lost the way. It might because I have only interested with other things. Think! Think! Where can I find Anna and others?

"Hey You! Woohooo! You girl! You piggy tail hair." A gangster's includes three people are walking in front of me, one of them is saying like they have known me very well.

"Uh…me?" I ask unsurely. Pointing my forefinger to myself.

"Yes, it's you. You know what, you are really pretty. Moreover you have a piggy tail hair; it makes you look cuter. A big guy winks disgustingly at me.

I regret! Today I shouldn't make a piggy tail hairstyle; they probably won't mess with me like this.

"Thanks." I cut off the conversation.

"Could you be my girl friend?" That big boy asks, trying to make his voice sweet but it makes me feel distasteful.

"No thanks." I answer; trying to avoid them by walking to another way, but one of them rushes and blocking my way.

"What do you want from me?" I ask bluntly.

"How about your cell phone number?" another thin boy in the gang with his red cap who is now blocking my way beams at me; it makes me about to vomit.

"I have only the number of my shoe size. Do you still want it?" I say, smile irritated to them.

Both of them turn pale a bit, but still give me their ugly smiles.

"What a brave girl. Are you a shaman?" Big boy asks.

"Yes, I am. Sorry, but I have to go now." I say, begin to walk away but…

"Get your hand out of my arm now!" I command the red cap boy harshly. Ewwww… His hand looks very dirty.

"Excuse me, pretty lady. Why don't you just introduce yourself a bit? Maybe we would meet you again in the next Shaman fight match." Thin red cap boy says, looks at me. His hand holds my arm more tightly.

"I don't want to know you guys! Get your hand out or you'll get hurt!" I yell, my effort seems even more decrease and decrease continuously.

"Oops! Ohhhh It's so scary." They sarcastic. "You know what, when your face looks anger, it's still cute. Even cuter."

I almost about starting to use my oversoul but…

"Stop it guys. You know she doesn't like it."

I turn to the one member of their dirty group who just said kind of helping me. He wears a black cap which covers his face. Anyway, I feel thankful for him.

"Haru! We didn't harm her even a bit. You know that it's hard to find a beauty girl like this. I just want her cell phone number." A thin guy says to Haru, his friend. It seems like it is reasonable but it's not.

And now I realize the one who is trying to help me named 'Haru.'

"Uh… Are you Japanese? Haru." I ask him.

"Yes, you too?" He asks back and pulls his cap out.

I can see his face clearly just now. He has black hair and green eyes and good-shape of his face. He is such a tall and slender man. Generally, he looks truly handsome. Different from both of his friends who is now annoying me so much.

"Yes." I smile and not forget to shake off my arm out of his friend's hand.

"Jin, stops bully her. It's not the way gentleman should do to a lady." Haru commands Jin, the red cap boy. But he's still holding my arm.

"GET OUT OF HER!" A voice says, and I remember who that is…

"Horohoro!" I speak his name out gladly.

Horohoro jerks his hands out of my arm harshly. He severely punches on red cap boy's face. Then he holds my hand and let me run away with him quickly. I can feel that Horohoro's hand is gentle and warm.

I look that his hand which is holding my hand and smile…

This is my first time… When I feel I was protected by someone…

**-The Entrance of the Patch Coliseum—**

Horohoro and I are panting. It seems like he takes me so far away from them.

"Thank you for helping me." I thank him sincerely while I'm panting.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're alright." Horohoro grins at me. I smile back.

"But you're supposed to be at the stadium now. Why are you still staying here?"

"Uh… That's because…"

"Because?"

"Miyame!"

I look at the person who just called my name and I answer back…

"Yoh!"

"Where have you been Miyame? Everybody very concerns about you." Yoh smiles like he feels relief.

"Thank you and sorry about that." I say.

Yoh turns beside me and shouts out "Horohoro! You should go now! You shouldn't be late any longer"

"Ok-ok" He replies and run away to his way from Yoh and me.

After that Yoh takes me into the Patch Coliseum again and to our seats. I say sorry to everyone and explain what happened to them. I relieve they all are understand me.

I'm sitting next to Anna who is sitting next to Yoh, beside me is Manta and then Ryu. We now are waiting for the The Ren's match.

**-Horohoro's part—**

"Horohoro! Where have you been!" Ren asks kind of a bit resentful.

"I went to the toilet." I lie soundly.

"Aww. You never prepare for yourself. Never mind, it's better than if you are going to urinate during the fight. Ha-ha" Chocolove laughs.

I look at Chocolove resentfully. He stops for a moment and turns to talk with Ren instead.

How I can tell them that by the way I was walking to the middle of the Coliseum. I've seen Miyame and that gangster, she seemed like she is in a trouble. I then decided to help her first. It took very long time until I reached her.

"Look! That's our opponents." Chocolove shouts.

I look at three of them, Team Kohiroro. As I think, they are truly from Ai-nu. Two of them who stand beside the person who might be the leader wear the same clothes which are Ai-nu styles. The leader also wears Ai-nu pattern outfit but even more attractively decorated. He wears an Ai-nu mask to cover his face, but I still can see his long mustache.

While I'm looking at him, I feel a little bit of…

"Hello! Everyone." Silver announces with his Patch-microphone style.

"The fight is going to start now." Ren tells us.

"We will now hold the match between Team The Ren and Team Kohiroro." Silver announces again.

"Oversoul! Bason in Hou-Rai-Ken!" Ren raises his Hou-rai-ken sword up to oversoul.

"Oversoul! Mic in Wike Claw!" Chocolove also raises his claw up.

And now, it's my turn!

"Oversoul! Kororo in Ikupasui!"

Bason or Ren's spirit ally turned into robot's appearance. Mic, or Chocolove's spirit ally turned into a huge tiger with big wings spreads out and iron claws. And Kororo or my spirit ally turned into a human form but blue skin and look alike with robot.

I turn to our opponents to look what kind of oversoul they have.

Two of them oversoul their spirit allies in the wooden swords. Both spirit allies are _Koropokkoru_. I then look at the leader of them, but it's too late. He has already oversoul with his hammer. Too bad, it's late to see his spirit ally.

"You are such a little kid." The one with long mustache says at me. That's irritating me so much.

"Stops saying like you know me well." I say cold and kind of resentful.

"Shaman Fight!" Silver yells "Ready… Fight!"

I run to the Mustache man first and yell out…

"Kau Kau Puri Wempe!"

The pieces of sharp ices are coming from my oversoul, moving toward him quickly.

"Ice Shield!" he shouts.

Then his hammer is spreading into ice shield and covers all of my attacks. I smirk before glance to Ren and Chocolove who is now fighting with another two. I turn back and continuing concentrate on my fight.

"Snowflake!" He says calmly.

I can feel there is snow falling from the sky; I hear the audiences are making a sensation. The snow is only falling at Patch Coliseum. I feel a little bit strange…

_This furyoku is…_

While I'm trying to think about something, he jumps very high over my body and pointing his huge hammer to me…

I jump out of his way; I can escape his attack in time. It approaches to hit me. _Phew_

"Kororo! Turbid Fog!" I yell.

Kororo blows fog out from her mouth. There are foggy all around this place. But I clearly see through the way while that man is hesitating what way should he goes.

You must get this!

"Emushinoki Pekonru!" I shout.

Then Kororo's using the big ice sword stabbing into his huge hammer. It suddenly breaks into pieces before they disappeared. Meanwhile his body is bounced off into the ground.

"Ouch!" He yells out hurtfully.

"How is it? Will you continue calling me little kid again?" I smirk and say sarcastic to him.

"Huumm? A little kid." He calls.

"You!" I say angrily, "Kororo! Mososo Kupuppe!"

The crystals of ice suddenly appear at the ground, it's spreading out increasingly toward him, and never let him has a break.

He smirks to me a bit and then jumps out of my attack.

"Ice sculptures!" He shouts.

_What!_

The exactly same crystals of ice appear at the ground and turn against me; I rush away from them. Stop attack for a while. Stands still…

_Why did he can use the same power like I do? If he copied me, he need to know my furyoku power very well…_

"You're now compounding right?" He asks.

I glare at him and say "It didn't bothered me even you can use the same power as mine."

Yes, it's not that surprise thing. He is from Ai-nu; it's not that weird if he can use it too.

"You're just a little kid."

"I won't be defeated by that. Stops making me feel anger. It's not work."

"I didn't mean like that, I speak from what I see. You are still just a little kid." He keeps saying that.

"Stop saying so ambiguous. I'm not a little kid! I'm 15 years old!"

"You are still the same." He says.

I'm quite. I just notice that snow is still falling. I know this power really well; I also know what is will going to happen next.

But now, I feel confused…


	11. A promise

**A Promise**

Horohoro decides to continue his fight with that mustache man during the snow keep falling. He didn't notice that Ren and Chocolove are already finished the two left. He only thinks about something that he doesn't sure if it's yes or no…

"What happen to Horohoro?" Chocolove asks Ren worriedly.

"I don't know," Ren replies, "I just notice at the same time as you do."

"Do we should going to interfere him?"

"No, leave it to him, it just likes when we fought with Team Sabbath."

"Yes, I remember it."

Then both of them are starting to watch Horohoro's fight again. Horohoro and that mustache are fighting undiscouraged. That man is now showing his ice attacks with mostly same as what Horohoro used. Horohoro is counterattacking him back severely. But his face still gives Ren and Chocolove worrying looks.

_No, he can't be… _Horohoro thinks, looking away.

"What are you looking at?" The mustache man calls him back in his fight, but it is too late, Horohoro and Kororo which is in a huge robot form have fell down to the ground. Kororo disappears, but he still has oversoul. He tries to get up but that man uses his hammer hovers him.

Horohoro glares at the man, trying to correct more his oversoul in his Ikupasui to make Kororo back in her huge form again. But while he is doing that, the man says something out…

"You are still a stubborn boy. Never change when you had left your home."

Horohoro's eyes become wider. Then the man's attack abruptly hit him harshly but he didn't yell out even a bit. His eyes keep remains wide… The man stops and looking at him…

"Don't tell me…" Horohoro gets up and eventually speaks out.

"…" The man is silent.

"**Don't tell me you're my father!**" He shouts.

Ren and Chocolove feel surprise not only them, but also his friends those are in the grandstand. They can know all what's going on in the fight from a big TV which is broadcasting all what cameras at the stadium are recording.

The man stands still silently before says something out…

"I'm not your father." He says cold.

"Don't lying me! You are truly my father. If you're not, how could you know that I had left my home and join Shaman Fight? How could you copy all of my powers if you didn't know it well? That's because you are the one who teach me when I was a little child."

"Will you longer call me 'Dad'? The behavior you had done to me is not reminding of what a good son supposed to do!" He yells and using his ice hammer slaps him on his body.

Horohoro was blown away, hitting at the wall. He slowly opens his eyes. Now his father's spirit ally has show out. It's Gororo. Horohoro knows him well.

His dad is walking toward him. He stops in front of Horohoro, pulls his mask and throwing it out like a trash.

Horohoro looks at his face with the feeling that can't explain into any word. This is truly his father… he can remember his face very well, thick mouth and thick black eyebrows, long black hair and long black mustache that he is clearly see now.

"Answer my question." He says cold.

Horohoro slowly gets up and says…

"I'm sorry."

Everything around both of them is silent and seems like it stops for a minute, except the snow which is continuing falling.

"You think I have no longer take care of you." His father says.

"I just want to pursue my dream!" Horohoro shouts and hits his father with his oversoul that no one has notice when he did that.

His father bounces off and then Horohoro shouts "FURI WAN!"

Suddenly, all the ground is covered by ice and it reach the mustache man quickly. His father is freeze by Horohoro's ice attack. Horohoro walks toward his dad that can't move completely.

"Dad, I don't know what you think about the thing I had done but…" he says "If I had lost the chance to join Shaman Fight in that time…"

His father is quite as snow. He seems like he's waiting for what Horohoro is going to say next…

"I would feel painfully regret. You taught me that the most important thing in this world is nature. I understand and keep that in my mind every time. I never forget it even only one second."

"…" His dad is still quite.

"I…I seriously never forget what you had told me."

"…"

"You taught me the way how to be a good shaman, the way how to take care of nature. You told me to save our village."

"…"

"But I also have my dream."

His dad's eyes become wider a bit… but still silent as if he has lost his mouth.

"My dream is to be a Shaman king. Plant a vast field of butterbur and to save Koropokkoru. But… it's not that all…"

"…"

"I want to save our village, which all of my abilities as a Shaman King."

"…"

"I promise."

Horohoro smiles at his dad sincerely. His dad low his head down and then there is an explosion happens at him. Then Horohoro's dad shows himself again without any confine of the ice.

"Your answer is not enough, son!" He shouts and using his oversoul again.

He makes a big ice-storm moving toward to Horohoro, Horohoro then shouts "Epitaruki Upahhorukke"

Kororo is turning into an ice shield, resists his father attack. He smiles…

"At least you called me 'son'." He says.

"Talk about it later. Now we have a fight."

"Okay dad."

They are starting to fight again. Horohoro uses Nipopo punch which is Kororo's hands turn into big fists that contain extremely power. His dad can dodge it and counterattacking him back, Horohoro then bounce off. But when his dad's oversoul is moving to hit him, Horohoro dodge and hit his father. His father is unstable fall at the ground. He does not forget to use his Hammer to pound his son back, but his son can dodge as always.

"I'm not sure if their relationship is getting better." Ryu who is on the grandstand tells Manta.

"I'm not sure too." Manta replies.

"But I'm sure… Their relationship is becoming closer." Miyame says confidently.

"I agree." Yoh turns to her and nods.

The snow is falling…falling. There too many, It is hard to count all of them. They are falling over the fighting like they are watching it.

"I'm bored to play with you." The mustache dad tells his son.

"Me too." He smirks.

"Let's finish this." His dad says, looking at the snow that is still falling.

"I know you are going to use that power."

"You're right."

Horohoro grins a bit. He raises his Ikupasui up, closes his eyes. He is now trying to use all of his oversoul to end this fight. It's same as his father, who is going to put all oversoul into those snowflakes.

Horohoro's Ikupasui is gleaming. Then Kororo is shinning too. She is stretching her hands like she is going to appear something at her hands.

"Are you ready dad?"

"Come one, stubborn boy!"

"I'm not that little kid anymore! Go! Kororo!"

"Go! My dreadful snowflakes!"

Kororo's hands are appearing the energy light-blue ball and his father is raising his two hands up. In the unison, Kororo is throwing that energy ball to his dad and his dad is pointing his hands to Horohoro, guiding where the snowflakes should attack at. Suddenly, two powers of dad and son are crashing each other and becomes an extremely explosion. Smoke is all around.

Then the smoke is starting to disappear, and show the place where they fight again.

Horohoro and his dad stand still for a while and suddenly… His father falls down.

"Team The Ren is the winner!" Silver shouts.

Horohoro rushes to his dad, reinvigorates him up, takes him to the Athlete Recreation Room.

**-Athlete Recreation Room—**

Horohoro is now sitting opposite side of his dad. The silent covers all around the room. No one is going to start first. Then Horohoro sighs.

"Dad." He starts.

"Yes." He replies shortly.

"We do understand each other already, right?"

"What do you think?"

"I just wonder something."

"What's that?"

"What do you mean by 'my answer is not enough.'?"

He looks at me, grin a little.

"I mean… How can you make sure that you won't break that promise?"

He asks, his eyes are trying to get my answer.

"The promise that you will take care of our village."

I smile and stand up, walk toward him and say…

"There is no way I would break that promise because it becomes one part of my body. I can't live any longer without my dream."

"Ha-ha!" His dad laughs cheerfully and pokes his shoulder, "I forgive you."

"Thanks, Oh! But how did you join Shaman Fight? I think it's for only old Athletes."

"Yes, but you've never know that I already joined since the last time."

"What! Are you serious?"

"Yes, it's non-reasonable to lie."

"But why did you join it?"

He glances at Horohoro's face and tells him…

"I just want to know if you are still alive or not."

He waves bit to Horohoro and walks to the exit way, "Good bye son, don't forget our promise."

"Of course, dad." Horohoro replies.

His dad then walks out and gone from Horohoro's sight. He then starts heading to the exit too, fists his hand tightly.

_Don't worry dad, I'll make my dream come true._

**Talk with Fhongnum: **Hello again:D I would like to tell you that I'm going to write New Year Fiction which is related with this story Yay! So, it's special chapter! You can find one at this New Year! Please go and read it in **'My wish for you' **soon! It is one shot story :) Please review me what do you think about my story. You can blame what I've missed or else like what pair you want. Thank you :)


	12. Jealously

**Jealously**

**-Horohoro's part—**

Ahhhh. I feel really relive. Finally Dad already understands me. Now I have to go back to my friends. I then walking out of this recreation room and head toward to the Entrance of Patch coliseum.

"Oni-channn!~"

"Pilica!"

I call my sister's name who just called me for a second.

"Why are you here?" I ask, pat her head softly.

"I follow dad." She smiles.

"Why don't you tell me that dad also joined Shaman Fight last time?" I ask and hit her head softly.

"I'm sorry. But Dad told me to not tell you." She answers.

"It's okay." I smile to her.

"I'm glad both of you are understand each other." Pilica beams.

I nod and walk with Pilica to the entrance where I think they are waiting for me. That's true. All of my friends are waiting for me there. They ask me a lot about my dad and I tell them all. Pilica says hi to Anna and turns to Miyame. Then she rushes to me.

"Oni-chan." She whispers at my ear, keeps looking at Miyame,

"What?" I ask.

"Who is that girl? She is very pretty."

"She is our new friend."

"Hi Pilica-san." Miyame says hi to her first

"H-hi." Pilica says back to her.

"Horohoro! You sister is so cute." She compliments.

"Awww. Don't say like that, you're cuter." Pilica places her hands around her rosy-cheeks.

"Thanks. I have heard from Horohoro about you a lot." Miyame beams.

"Eh? Really? My oni-chan told you about what?"

"He told me that you trained him so harsh. But when I see you just now, I think it's not true." Miyame giggles and turn to me.

I'm shuddering a bit and look at Pilica who looks at me like 'You want to die right?' Then she turns always to Miayme, keep smiling on her face.

"It's not true! Even I've train him. But it's not that harsh…"

"I think so, ha-ha."

"Ha-ha."

They start laughing like they know each other from long time and making a girl conversation which already includes Anna. I sigh… Is this how girl friendship starts?

"Anyway, where is your father now?" Ren asks.

"I don't know. He might go back to the village." I answer.

"I think he expected to join Shaman Fight to see you." Manta says.

"No, he just want to know if I die or still alive." I chuckle.

"It's not, oni-chan." Pilica turns to me, "He just wants to know if you are still fine."

"And that's why he joined in? But it's unexpectedly to have a match with my team like this very quickly."

"Well, it's might be because of Great Spirit."

I look at Pilica who is smiling sincerely; I know she expects Dad and me to understand each other for long time. I then look at Great Spirit and whisper "Thank you."

**-In front of The Residence—**

Others and I just finished cerebration my first beautiful match at Patch-patch restaurant. Now, I have a walk with Pilica, my sister, while others just went to do their own businesses.

"Oni-channnn." She says like a cry-baby.

"Yessss?" I copy her before drinking coca-cola can.

"You have a crush on Miyame-san, right?"

"Puuuuuuuuuuddddddd!"

"Ewww! Oni-chan! You still have a bad manner as always. How could you blow the drink to other like this!"

"S-sorry." I say and throw the can away. I don't have a mood to drink it anymore!

"Oh Ooh Oh!" Pilica exclaimed evilly, "The thing I just said is all true, right?"

She makes me become a mouth-watering man.

"How did you know that?" I ask, trying to escape her carp sight.

"Answer me first. Is that true?" Pilica still forces me.

"It's true," I answer, "How did you know that?"

"I've observe it through while we were eating at the Restaurant. You are depending on her everything such as…"

"Such as?"

"Well, you always trying to talk to her a lot even a weird topic like 'Do you think Dinosaurs are extinct?' or starring at her for a long time before she turned to you. You also kept her in every conversation that everyone made like 'You think it so?' or 'What do you think about it?' and 'Oh! Miyame! I know you like that.' Moreover, you also tried to sit next to her. When Ren about to sit next to her, you rushed to him and started a disputation like 'Oh Ren! Who do you think who you are?' and then you sat on that seat while he started to chide you back. And…"

"Stop! Stop!" I insert while she was explaining like a tirade.

"Alright. But you know what, if I weren't you sister. I think I won't know this."

"Yep, I think so."

"So, what do you plan to do next? About Miyame-san."

"Keep going." I say confidently.

"That's what my brother needs to do." She smiles.

I smack her softly at her head. She laughs, and hugs me tightly.

**-The next day—**

"Where are you going Miyame?" I ask her while I see she is walking at the park. I finally found her!

"I'm going to the Patch's shop. What about you? We are unexpectedly meet." She walks toward me.

"I'm just strolling around. Others are at the Patch Coliseum, watching the match of X-Laws."

"X-Laws? The team that Lyserg is in?"

"Yes, you're right."

"I've heard that X-Laws is very cool. You think it so?"

"Yep, I had ever seen their match too. Jeanne is very cool."

"Jeanne?"

"She is the boss of X-Laws. However, what do you expect to buy at the shop?"

"Ummm. I don't know. I'm just free. Nothing to do," She smiles, "Why don't you go watch the match with them?"

I smile and think _'Because I want to meet you.'_

"I don't want to watch, I just want to relax." I answer which is different from what I'm thinking.

"Ha-ha, do you want to go with me?" She asks.

I wide my eyes and answer quickly, "Sure!"

**-Patch Shop—**

"Miyame, I'll help you holding that." I volunteer and point to those three plastic shopping bags.

"It's okay, I'll hold it. Thanks." She says and walks to another store.

I then quickly follow her, now I believe that girls like to go shopping. Miyame walks in and out the store quickly. She decided what she wants for one minute and then goes out.

"Horohoro, do you think this one is cute?" She asks and shows me a black rose dress.

"Yes, but I think the white one is better." I remark, pointing at the white one.

She grabs it and puts over her body and looks at the mirror. "Yeah, you're right." She says.

She holds that dress which I remark to the cashier and buys it. I'm so glad. She buys the one I remarked to her.

"Sorry for this, you feel bored right?" She asks.

"No, it's not! I enjoy for buying clothes with you." I refuse.

"Are you sure? I just remember that boys hate shopping. And you didn't buy anything. If you feel bored, you can go back. It's okay." She says kind of courteously.

"I'm not bored. Honestly! I think it's better than watching the Shaman Fight match. "

"Really? But when you feel bored. Please tell me ok?"

"Okay." I smile.

Honestly, I love to spend time with her and love to see her smile. Even she never knows that my feeling for her is more than just a friend.

"Hello!"

Miyame and I turn to the person who spoke it out…

"Oh! Hello Haru!" She smiles.

I look at that boy or Haru attentively. He is a handsome boy who seems like he is same age with us. But hey! I remember! He's the one in the Gangster team that tries to flirt Miyame.

And I feel jealous again that other boys like to meddle with her.

"I still don't know your name. What is it?" He asks joyfully.

"My name is Mahanata Miyame but you can call me only Miyame."

"Alright, Miyame. It is nice to see you again. Who is this guy? Is he your brother?" Haru asks and turns to me.

"No, he isn't. He is my friend named Horohoro." She replies smiling.

The word 'friend' is emphasizing me to accept the truth.

I glance at him and say kind of bluntly "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Yes, me too." He replies me bluntly also and turns to Miyame, "I'm sorry for that day."

"It's okay, I didn't doubt about it. It's not your fault also." She says.

"Thank you." Haru replies.

As I look at Haru's reaction. He stares at Miyame as if something has stick at her face. Oh! Don't tell me he likes her! It likes Haru knows I'm looking at him. He then smirks to me evilly and turns to Miyame.

"Miyame, let's me help you holding those bags." Haru says and grabs those plastic bags from her hand and that cause of Haru's hand touching on Miyame hand.

_WHAT!_

Miyame makes her face surprising and looks at his eyes, Haru looks deeply at her wide eyes and trying to say something by his eyes before slowly put his hand out.

"Uh…" Haru says, pretending like he didn't expect to do that, "I'm sorry."

"Um… It's okay." Miyame says softly.

Haru smiles and grabs those plastic bags from Miyame's hand without her permission. Miyame stands still …dumply. He turns to me again and smirks like he is the winner.

_That's why I told you he was pretending!_


	13. A Boy with the Warm Heart

**A Boy with the Warm Heart**

**-Patch Officer—**

Goldva and other 9 rule custodians are now watching at the Patch TV. This recorded the match between X-Laws and another team. Silver is in the TV who is the referee of this match, his face obviously surprising. And that's not different from Goldva and 9 rule custodians.

"Goldva-sama. It's she…" Karim purrs surprisingly.

Goldva nods and still watches at the TV attentively. The girl with long silver hair keeps fighting with her new power and her old power. Then her team finishes victorious.

Goldva's eyes can't move away from this girl, she stares and stares as if she wants to go inside the TV to see it by herself. _She now believes it…_

Then the Camera record finishes, all the people in the patch officer are quiet…

It's no need to speak anything out… They can feel it by themselves…

_She is truly back…_

**-Miyame's part (At Ice-cream cafe)—**

"Miyame, what team are you in?" Haru asks smiling.

"It's Funbari Hot Spring." I reply.

Horohoro, Haru and I are avoiding hot weather by chilling in the the ice-cream café. But I still feel oddly strange. It might be because Horohoro is just quiet, eating ice-cream about 5-6 scoops while Haru and I eat only 1 scoop.

"What about you Horohoro? What team are you in?" Haru turns to ask Horohoro who just is eating.

But I promise if I didn't see mistakenly, I see Haru's eyes stares at Horohoro badly or something. I can't explain.

"The Ren." Horohoro answer short and keep eating.

"What a weird name." Haru chuckles.

"So what? I'm not the one who named it." Horohoro stops eating and stares at him resentful.

"I'm just kidding, don't take it serious right? Miyame." He asks for my opinion.

"It's okay." I answer kind of avoid agreeing with Haru by some reason that I can't explain.

"Excuse me! Chocolate-ship 4 scoops please." Horohoro orders to a waitress that nodding and writing what he orders.

"Greedy."

I think I heard someone said 'greedy' but I might here it wrong.

Horohoro breaks his ice-cream spoon quietly and that makes me scares… what happens with him?

"Horohoro. Are you okay?." I ask him finally.

"No, nothing. I just feel of a smell. It's so smelly." Horohoro answers me smiling but try to emphasize the word 'smelly' when he turns to Haru.

I think… I feel of bad thing… and it is going to happen soon…

"Hey! Who do you think who you are! You irritated me! Do you think it's going to end easily huh?" Haru gets up and asks him resentfully.

"Hmmm. Why don't you ask your fairy god mother?" Horohoro smiles irritated.

"You!" Haru shouts.

"It's okay if you want to have my answer. For first question, I'm Horohoro and I'm a boy who NEVER be the first who starting the disputation. And for the second question, I don't know."

"You!" Haru's face turns in red… He is very angry…

"Oh! Did you call me dude?"

Haru clenches his hand and expects to punch Horohoro who gets up and prepare to punch him back.

Haru's punch goes toward Horohoro but it's lucky that he stops it with his hands and Smirks…

"I'm a greedy but it's not your business boy."

I wide my eyes, it means I didn't hear it wrong! Why did Haru say that to Horohoro?

Haru just says nothing and fists his hand prepares to punch Horohoro again, I then try to stop him by hugging his body to hold back him.

"Please! Stop!" I try to stop them while hugging Haru.

I don't know why… but I see Horohoro widens his eyes and sits down suddenly then he yells…

"I stop already! You don't have to hold back him anymore!" He tells me with his frown face.

I see Haru smirks and then turns to me. He holds my hands and looks into my eyes…

…Again

"Sorry for making you feel bad." He says with soft voice.

"Uh…it's okay." I tell him and try to take my hands out.

Haru's face slowly comes toward my face; it's near, near and near. I only try to pull myself out but I can't…

Phhhhhhewwwww! Bhup!

Haru suddenly stops hold my hands and stares at Horohoro angrily but I feel thankful for him. Thank you Horohoro for throwing the spoon to Haru's face.

"Oops, sorry." Horohoro says smilling that is not that friendly smile.

"It's okay." Haru answers gnash his teeth.

I feel some bad at Haru. First he chided Horohoro first and second his habit is not that different from his two friends at all! I want to go away from here. But what should I do?

"Miyame." Haru calls me with his voice that kind of uh… like he tries to make it sweet…

"Yes?" I smile unwilling.

"Why did you go join Shaman fight? What is your dream?" he asks…

And that makes me… stun…

"It's be…because…" I start to hesitate…

"Eh? I think it is surely be the great dream ever right?" Haru keeps continuing

"I…uh…"

No! I don't want him to remind me about that…

'_Tell me! Tell me you won't do that!' I hear myself when I was a little girl said something…_

"…" _The person I was talking with was just quiet._

"_Tell me please… I'm begging you." I start to whimper._

"…" _That person just smiled._

"_Please…please… tell me…" I kept begging her._

"…"

"_Don't do like that… please don't…" I was crying… louder and louder…_

Please stop… please… don't force me longer…

"What is your dream huh?" Haru asks it again… force me more… remind me more…

"_Miyame, don't let your tear out. You shouldn't show whoever if you feel weakness."_

"_But how can I do like that?"_

"_You should cry and show your weakness, with only person you feel trustworthy with."_

"…"

"_With only person who has warm heart."_

"…"

"_I know you are not a weak girl, Miyame."_

I…I feel my tear is about to come out…

Stop… please… don't ask me more…don't make me remind myself about that memory anymore…

But while I feel I'm going to have my tear out… someone holds my hands and take me out from here…

"Horohoro." I purr his name while he keeps running with me.

With our hands are holding…

He takes me at the Patch park where nobody here. This park has a lot of rare flowers and trees. The wind comes and passes through us… and then comes again.

Horohoro just turns to another way and says…

"Now, I can't see your face."

I wide my eyes and says his name softly. "Horohoro."

"Do anything you want. You know what I mean." He tells me while he turns to another way.

Are you telling me to cry…?

"I will not hear anything; will not know anything and I will not tell others." Horohoro says.

I smile to him even he won't see my face. He understands me well… he knows I don't want to show my tear in front of others.

"Or you want me to leave you alone for a while. Using time to do that…" He keeps saying.

I walk toward him slowly, his face and his body is already turns to another way. He can't see me…

"So, I will wait for you at the in front of the park…" He still keeps saying…

And I also keep walking to reach him… it's not that far…

"When you want to go back…"

It's near…much more near…

"So tell me…Eh!"

I hug him from the back. My face nestles with his wide back. I can feel of his warm…spreading to me…

"Thank you, Horohoro. But I'm okay now." I tell him and remain hugging.

Horohoro is quiet for a while. I don't know what he is thinking but he finally says with his kind voice…

"Then, it's good."

"Horohoro… Do you want… to listen about my dream?" I ask.

I feel oddly comfortable to tell him about that… it's not like to tell others…

"_You should cry and show your weakness, with only person you feel trustworthy with."_

"…"

**"_With only person who has warm heart."_**

I close my eyes… smile happily…

I already found that person…

"You don't have to tell me if it going to make you cry." He says.

"But…"

"Keep it first; tell me when you are more ready."

Horohoro finally turns to me; he smiles kindly and pats my head slowly…

And I only hug him and send him back my thankful smile…

**Talk with Fhongnum: **I want to scream and scream! *SCREAMMMMM* Love this couple ^^ What do you think about this couple my readers? I love and love. So sweeeeet! Eieiei :)


	14. Or it called love

**Or it called love**

"Hao-sama." Opacho calls her boss melodiously.

"Yes?" Hao turns to her smiling.

"I'm glad I finally found you."

"Me too. I'm sorry that I can't go find you by myself. My power is too weak now."

"I know you have to wait until all of your power will come back. What about others minions? Will you find them?"

"No."

"Why? But it's better if you want to destroy others who speak against you. So you don't need to do a little thing by yourself." Opacho remarks with her frown face.

"Opacho. I don't need them. I'm going to have a very powerful furyoku." Hao pats Opacho's head

Spirit of fire suddenly appears when he finished his speak.

"And I'm **not only** waiting for my power to come back, Opacho! Ha-ha." Hao laughs evilly.

**-Another side, X-Laws ship—**

"Jeanne-sama! Silver, one of the ten rule custodian comes to our ship. He wants to talk to you." Marco tells her while she is praying.

"Eh? That surprises me." Jeanne says and walks out from the room, walking to the entrance of the ship and there is Silver's waiting for her.

"Hello." Jeanne is the first who greets him.

"Uh…Hi!" Silver answers clumsy.

"What do you want to talk to me?" Jeanne drags him into the main reason.

"You went to eat at Patch-patch yesterday right?"

"Yes? What happens there?"

"Ah…you are the 20th customer yesterday and we have a prize for you!"

"A prize?"

"I would like to take you to our official to give you that prize."

"Sorry, we would like to deny."

Marco is the one who say that, Silver looks at him resentful and turns to Jeanne.

"Let's she decides it." Silver says.

Marco looks at Silver maliciously. It obviously strange. How come the 20th customer needs to go to get the prize at the official by herself? Why didn't Patch announce that since yesterday? Also, if his Jeanne-sama is the receiver of that prize, he should bring it to her here…not takes her there.

Jeanne looks at Silver before looks at Marco that tries to tell her by his sight pass through his glasses like 'Please don't go!' Jeanne frowns a bit before turns to Silver.

"Sorry, but I'll deny too." Jeanne says smiling.

Silver acts like he fails for a second before smiles to her and says "its okay. Then, bye."

After Silver is using his oversoul and flies away. Marco tells Jeanne something…

"Jeanne-sama, I don't know if he wants something from you… but I think you should be careful, it's strange. Did you feel it?"

"Yes, Marco." Jeanne smiles and walks into her room to continue praying.

Marco then walks to the meeting room, expects to announce this to other X-Laws.

But when Marco leaves…Lyserg comes out from the hidden place. He heard everything…

**-Ren's part (At his resident with Yoh, Anna and Miyame)—**

"When is it going to be our turn? I want to fight!" Miyame shouts and does her needlework.

"Just wait, Miayme. You don't need to be hurry. It's good to stay and being easy likes this." Yoh says smiling.

"Yoh, can I have some tea please?" Anna says but kind of command.

"Yes." Yoh answer and pours the tea kettle to Anna's glass.

Today is kind of empty. We have nothing to do. Others are going out and do their own businesses. But I'm lazy for going outside. So I plan to stay here with Yoh, Anna and Miyame.

"Miyame, what are you doing?" Yoh asks.

"Hmm? Doing the needlework." She replies and stitches the cloth.

"Whose cloth is that?" Yoh asks again.

"Horohoro." She says and keeps working.

That makes me feel a bit…weird…

"Huh? What happens with his cloth?" Yoh asks.

"Well Yesterday, he went to help a cat that couldn't climb down from the tree. He then climbed up to get it but he fell down from the tree. It's lucky that he and the cat did not get hurt but his cloth was ripped." Miyame says smiling.

"You guys seem closer with each other." Anna remarks.

Miyame nods and keeps stitching the cloth. I wonder if they kind of…more than just a friend…

"You like him huh?" Yoh asks what I want to know.

"No! We are just a crony." Miyame giggles.

"Be careful! The way you more close, you guys will like each other someday…" Yoh laughs.

"Baka! How can it happen?" Miyame disagrees.

"There is ambiguous thing in this world. And I always see many of couples which began from 'True love lose for closely' something like that. Ha-ha!"

"Ah! Yoh! You are…!" Miyame says smiling and keeps doing her needlework quietly.

I never see Yoh talks like this with others anymore. But I understand, both of them are best friends since when they were young. Anyway, I feel relive when Miyame denied about her and Horohoro's relationship. But Hey! Why do I feel relive?

"Ren!" She calls me.

"Huh? Yes?" I answer alarming.

"You don't' need to be so surprise, what happens to you? Too quite huh?" She says.

"I think so." Yoh agrees

"Nothing." I tell them.

"Eh? Ah! I finish it! How is it Ren?" Miyame holds Horohoro's cloth to show me. But I feel a bit of dislike but I don't know why…

"Not good at all." I reply.

"Eh!" Miyame shouts.

"Oh!Oh! I mean it is nice! Uh..uh.. I have to go! Be right back!" I answer her again and walk away…

I stop when I reach the garden in front of the resident. I sigh… I don't know what happen to me. But about 3-4 days ago. I felt a little exciting when I met…Miyame and I don't know why. Yeah, I don't know why. She is a girl who talkative and she can make me enjoy with what she talks about. When I stay alone, that situation would appear in my mind again… It's happened about 3-4 days ago…

'_What are you doing Ren!' Miyame asked._

'_Practicing my oversoul.' I answered._

"_Ah! You have a lot of wounds!" She exclaimed and pointed at them._

"_Yeah."_

"_Let's me apply some remedy to you!" She said smiling and dragged me inside the resident._

_It's strange why don't I just deny her and keep practicing._

_She applied the remedy on all of my wounds; I didn't feel any of hurt. She did it very gently._

_We didn't speak each other. She only took a concentration at my wounds and I only looked at her face…_

Since from that time, I can't stop look at her…

I sigh again and go inside the resident…I see others come back and talking with each other.

But…

"Horohoro! Look! I've fixed your cloth!" Miyame beams happily and shows Horohoro his cloth.

"Thank you very much! I don't believe you going to success this!" Horohoro smiles and teases her.

"Eh! What do you mean by that!" She glances at him.

"Type of a girl like you seem can't do this." Horohoro laughs.

"Ah! Baka! What do you mean by that! Tell me! Tell me!" She smacks at Horohor's shoulder but giggling.

"Ouch! It's hurt!" Horohoro tells her, pretending like he hurt.

"Liar! Tell me! Tell me!" She then changes to shake his body instead.

"I'm just kidding! Kidding!" Horohoro laughs.

"So that's okay." She smiles and stops shaking him.

"I change my mind. I'm not kidding you! Ha-ha." Horohoro teases her again.

"Baka!" she says and sitting on the cushion quietly and pretends like she sulks.

"Ooh…Miyame…I'm sorry." Horohoro then quickly tries to reconcile her.

Miyame turns to another way to avoid Horohoro's face but she looks and Yoh and giggles with him without sound.

"Miyameeeeeee," Horohoro drawls and tries to crawl to meet her face, "I'm soooooooorry."

Miyame turns to another way abruptly and restrains her giggling voice.

"Horohoro sorry for everything. Horohoro is the one who wrong. Miyameeeeeee. Hontoni-gomenasai (Really sorry)" Horohoro uses his name instead of using 'I' and tries to reconcile with her.

"Ha-ha! I'm not that angry you! But…but…I can't restrain any longer! Ha-ha" She finally turns to Horohoro and laughs.

"Really! Ha-ha" Horohoro laughs and pats her head.

"Hey! But the way you use your name is so cute!" She says.

"Really!" Horohoro asks.

"Yes!"

"Horohoro feels very glad!" Horohoro continues using his name again and then everyone laughs except me.

"Ren." Ryu calls me.

"Yes?" I answer but keep staring at her… with the feeling…jealous…

"The way Horohoro and Miyame treat with each other is very cute! You think so?"

I only nod even I didn't agree

"They seem like a real couple." Ryu says and looks at Horohoro that hits her head softly and then she hits him back and laughs with each other.

"Shut up! I'll have a practice!" I say bluntly and walk away.

I walk out quickly to the Patch-park and oversoul. I thrash my sword to the trees harshly. They fell disorderly. No…I still didn't feel clam…

"Young master." Bason calls me concerning.

I'm quiet and sit at the bench. Looking at the stars…

What happen to me? This feeling is more and more showing out every day. It is nearly to explore every day…every time… Why! When I see Miyame meddled with other guys. Why do I have to act crazy like this? Why why why and why? Why do I need to feel resentful?

"_Finish!" She said when all of my wounds have been applied the remedy on._

"_Thanks." I say._

"_Don't overdo too much ok?"_

"_Okay." I reply smiling._

"_This is my first time I see you smile, Ren." She smiles._

She can make me smile…

And I don't want to let her go…

I don't know what this feeling calls but I only know that…

Her smile is pretty much more than anything…

Or it called…_love_


	15. Miyame VS Lyserg

**Miyame VS Lyserg **

"Hello!"

"Yes yes!"

I rush to the door when I hear someone is knocking. I open the door and see a boy seems equal age as me. He has green hair and dress in X-Laws suits. His green eyes look at me confusedly.

"Uh… Is this Yoh's Residence?" He asks stuttering.

"No his residence is there." I answer and point to the Yoh's residence house which is next to mine.

"Oh, I see. Sorry for disturbing." He says and about to leave…

"But now Yoh is not here." I tell him. He then stops and turns back to me.

"You know him?" he asks with smile.

"Yes, I'm his friend." I smile back.

"Eh?" His face looks confusedly again.

"We are friend since we were young…um… Childhood friend! I'm his childhood friend."

"Oh, that's why I don't know you."

"You are probably Lyserg right?" I ask, glance at him.

"Yes! How did you know that?" His face looks surprisingly.

"I've known it from Yoh and others. And I know that you are one of X-Laws."

He looks at his uniform before giggling. He is kind of a gentle man and sweet. Be full with his good manner.

"My name is Mahanata Miyame. Nice to meet you."

"As you know, my name is Lyserg Diethel. Nice to meet you too." He introduces himself and then we shake hand.

"Do you want to wait for Yoh at my garden?" I ask.

He stops like thinking for a second and says "Yes."

I guide him to the table at the garden and bring the tea stuff to him. Pour the tea to his glass before sit opposite to him.

"Is this English tea?" he asks

"Yes." I answer.

"Very miss it." He closes his eyes and takes a sip.

"Miss it? You mean that you are from England?"

"Yes." He smiles.

"Wow." That's why he has very good and gentle manner.

"Oh, Miyame-san. Where are Yoh and others?" He asks.

"They went to watch The Ren's match." I tell him with my frown face.

"Why you make you face like that?" He asks.

"The Ren already had two matches in this new shaman fight but my team didn't have any." I say, roll my eyes.

"Oh, but why don't you go with others?"

"I woke up late. Everyone expected to wait for me but I felt courteous so I told them to go." I smile sheepishly.

We talk about many kinds of tea and move to the topic of 'Oversoul.'

"Your guardian ghost is very beautiful." I say and look at his guardian ghost or spirit ally named 'Morphine.' Morphine smiles at me and flies to sit and my hand.

"What about your guardian ghost? Where is it?" Lyserg asks.

"My guardian ghost is very shy! Hey Niko! Come on." I call Niko, my guardian ghost and she appears slowly.

"A cat spirit?" Lyserg says and looks at Niko, Niko feels of his sight and go to hide at my back.

"You look at her too much." I giggle.

"Uh…Ah…I'm sorry. She is very shy as you told me." Lyserg smiles and then Niko pokes out a little bit from my back

Niko is a white cat with green eyes. She looks at Lyserg carefully, Lyserg then smiles to her. She then quickly hides at my back again before slowly pokes out again and then floats in front of Lyserg. And then she chimes "Meooowww."

"She likes you." I say smiling at Lyserg.

"Oooh! She is so cute!" Lyserg remarks, "Why did she becomes your guardian ghost?"

"She is a shaman cat of my family. When she died, she becomes my guardian ghost. She is my important friend." I say smiling and pat Niko head slowly.

"I've got Morphine from my dad, she is my birthday gift." Lyserg tells me.

"Really?"

"When I got a key to unlock Morphine's cage, I went back home but…" Lyserg about to continue but I stop him first.

"I know what happen after that, Lyserg." I tell him.

Yoh already told me about that. Lyserg's dad and mom were killed by Hao. He had lost his parent even he was still a little boy. Hao is too severe…

"It's okay. I have felt accustom about it." He smiles but I know he hides his pain behind. I think I need to change the topic to make he forgets that.

"Miyame-san." Lyserg calls me before I think about some new topic.

"Yes?"

"Can you…"

Lyserg then oversoul Morphine in his pendulum. He then reaches his pendulum toward me before continuing his sentence…

"Can you please fight with me?"

I widen my eyes keep my mouth open a bit. What!

"Uh…Lyserg-san…I think…" I try to deny him. What happens with him? Or when he reminds himself about his past and he will become crazy?

"Hey! Don't making face like that. I just want to warm up."Lyserg smiles.

Oh… that's why.

"But…" I still want to deny him.

"Please…"

I think about it for a while before I answer.

"Well then okay." I say.

Lyserg smirks and then he shouts "Homing pendulum!" His wire and pendulum spout at me very quickly, I jump to another way and then oversoul…

"Oversoul! Niko in the wand!"

I put Niko in my wand which inherits from many periods of my family. This wand has long-shape but soft. Its black and the head of it is a Skull Symbol.

"You look like a magic girl." Lyserg says.

"Thanks." I tell him before saying something, "Changes form!"

Then my wand changes and appears into a ring and a bangle form at my forefinger and my wrist.

"Your oversoul is a little bit strange." He says and then rushes to me in abruptly.

I reach my hand toward his way and then a lot of water spout from my ring and blows Lyserg away. He bounces off on the wall before the water slowly disappears and then it shows Lyserg at the ground with his soaked cloth.

"Your oversoul type is water right?" He asks before gets up and makes his pendulum reaches my face, it's good that I can dodge but it has already cut a little bit of my hair lack.

Arrr! My hair! it's good that it is just a little bit and no one is going to notice but…but… my hairrrrr. Scream!

"I think… you wrong!" I smile evilly before shake off my hand, my bangle release amount of fire and blow his pendulum back to him. Then he remains open his mouth…

"You…can simultaneously use water and fire?" He asks surprisingly.

"Yes" I smile joyfully, hands akimbo.

"It is unusual. Water and fire? How could you do that?" He asks.

"I don't know. I promise I didn't irritate you or something. But I honestly don't know. When I had started practicing my oversoul with my family. I can use it." I say.

"Homing pendulum!" He hollers again and the pendulum is flying over me! I try to dodge but it's too late. His wire already binds around me.

Lyserg walks slowly to me before points his pendulum at my forehead; he has a victorious smile on his face.

"I win."

I look into his green eyes before saying "Are you sure?"

Then the fire comes out from the bangle again and goes toward him, he jumps out to dodge my fire quickly. I get free from his wire when he loses his concentration and that cause of to the oversoul too.

"You are cool! Miyame. You can modify your oversoul in many ways." He compliments me.

"Thanks. It is worthwhile for practicing since I was young." I smile.

"But it's not all of my power." Lyserg says and jumps in the sky; his wire flies and begins to assemble in something.

I watch him and his wire in the sky carefully because I don't know when it's going to attack me. The wire looks like something…look like… a clock tower?

"It named 'Big Ben'!" Lyserg shouts and about to attack me with his Big Ben oversoul.

I reach my hands toward him who is flying with his Big Ben in the sky and trying to attack him with my water…

"What are you guys doing!"

Then, we stop all our oversouls…

**-In the residence—**

"What! So you guys just warmed up?" Horohoro yells.

Lyserg and Miyame have already explained about their fight to everybody that just back from the Shaman fight match.

"Firstly, I think it was a real fight. I thought you guys have a conflict." Yoh says relieve, he is the first who stopped their fight.

"Ahhh! But we still didn't know about the result that who is going to win." Miyame says regretfully and turns to Lyserg.

"Yes." He answers smiling.

"But you guys fought like you had angry with each other since the previous life." Chocolove says.

"No it's not." Miyame says.

"Not it's no." Chocolove is making joke.

"Shut up!" Ren and Horohoro suddenly punch each side of his face. Chocolove slowly falls down at the ground and moans hurtfully.

"Is it hurt?" Manta smiles sheepishly to him.

"A lot man." Chocolove answers softly.

"But why did you come here Lyserg?" Ryu asks and that makes everyone looks at Lyserg in unison.

"Well, I've heard something from Silver."

"Silver?" Everyone asks in unison again.

Lyserg then tells everyone about the thing Silver has said to Jeanne, the things that X-Laws are worrying.

"I agree with Marco, it's weird." Ren nods before drinking milk.

"But if Patch or Silver wants something from Jeanne, They must show their reaction or do something since the previous shaman fight but they did not." Yoh remarks.

"I have no idea." Lyserg says and sighs.

"But why did you tell us about this?" Horohoro asks.

"I think… I want to warn you too. Patch may have some secret… Maybe it's not only Jeanne-sama."

"I understand." Manta nods.

"So, that's why everyone should get in my special train."

"Anna!" everyone yells when Anna appears in the unknown time.

"What are you guys waiting for? Go outside and run thirty times around this residence in thirty minutes now! Who can't do it; I will not allow that person to each lunch!"

"Eh!" Everyone again.

"GO NOW!"

Then everyone rushes out from the resident as fast as they can and run around by Anna's order. Miyame is only one who didn't; she knows that Anna will allow her for sure. She smiles to Anna and Anna smiles back to her slightly. They walk to the entrance of the residence, watching their friends running around…

"Miyame! You Cheat!" Yoh shouts at her when he runs pass the entrance of the residence.

"Fighting Yoh!" Miyame teases.

"Go and run with us!"

"Baka Miyame!"

"Cheat! Cheat!"

These are complaining of others that kind of chide her. But she does not care. She shouts at them…

"Today is my turn of cooking lunch! If somebody still complains about me! You all will be surely starved!"

Then everyone keeps chiding at her…and it seems louder…

"OH! That's good!"

"YAY! I don't have to eat the poisonous food in this week! Yay!"

"Your food taste like a trash! I can't distinguish it seriously!"

"Woooow! Let's cerebrate everyone!"

Miyame remains open her mouth… All the things they said are all true… She is honestly not good at cooking… like…some is too bitter; some is too sweet or too salty something like that…

"I HATE YOU!" She shouts and then everyone laughs.

In this time, they have a very good time together… but it seems like they've forgot something for a while which is very important…

Hao…

But now Hao, the person they've forget is now sitting at the branch of the big tree, looking at everyone that is running by Anna's order.

He giggles joyfully and says cold…

"If you want to laugh, so laugh…until you can't have a chance to speak anything…"


	16. Patch Festival and Love Triangle

**Patch Festival and Love Triangle**

**-Yesterday—**

"It was not work, Goldva-sama," Silver announced to his boss, "That glasses man, Marco obstructed me."

"Really? I think it's going to work." Goldva make a regret sound.

Silver closes his eyes and hold his head with his hand. He knew it's not going to be work! That superficial plan is easy to be arrest. Why his boss can't think about this point?

"But we can't let her go no matter what." Kalim said and others rule custodians nodded.

"We need to be hurry." Silver added, tried to make his boss take it serious.

"I know what to do. You don't have to force me." Goldva said kind of annoying.

"Or we should tell her the truth…" Niclome remarked out and everybody turned to him.

"No we won't, it's one of our rules; we can't tell her the truth until she'd unlock _that thing_ for us."

**-Another side (Today)—**

_That guy still laughs and laughs, it likes he will not going to be tired. He destroys everything, kills everything and cries… laughs and cries, alternates the moods. His tears are coming out and out… He falls down and cries very painfully among everything that he has destroyed. He whimpers and says something ambiguous out loud…_

"_Where are you? I've tried to find you, exerted all of my power to find you. But…I couldn't…"_

_He whimpers and cries more and more, no one is going to wipe his tears…_

"_My life is empty…I have nothing left…All the thing I want is you…"_

"Huh!"

Yoh bounces off from his mattress, looking around and sighs… it was just a nightmare…

He tries to remember everything from his dream; he surely can remember everything…but…but…

But why he can't remember the man's face? In the dream, he feels he clearly saw his face but why when he wakes up… He can't…

In fact, almost every night, he always dreamt about the man who was full of pain and melancholy. Moreover, the dream where that man was in, it was a nightmare covered by darkness, anger and pain…

Yoh never tells this to anyone because he thinks it was just a nightmare but now he changes his mind.

That nightmare is too scary…

"Yoh!" Manta calls him and that makes him snaps from his mentally.

"Yes?" Yoh answers.

"Today Patch has a festival! Let's join!"

"Really!" Yoh asks again.

"Yeah! And everyone is going to join and Patch sends this to us." Manta hands him some paper.

Yoh takes a look at it…

_We would like you to join our festival. This festival is inherited for many Patch periods and we want you to enjoy and relax from the Shaman fight. We will put you into a group of four and let you find the golden key and it's not that easy. A lot of advatures are waiting for you. The person who found it will get the prize which is you can eat everything free at Patch Village every day until the end of the Shaman fight. Even though in a group but the person who got this prize is only one because Patch is not that rich and have a lot of budgets. Anyway, we already give the information of your group and what you need to do in your Oracle bell already, go check it out! Thank you!_

_Goldva_

"I feel a little regret; I'm not an athlete so I can't join." Manta frowns.

"It's okay Manta." Yoh says while checking his Oracle bell.

_**To Asakura Yoh, you are in the Rainbow team with…**_

_**Lyserg Diethel, Koiji Yuri and Koiji Yume**_

_**Please go to meet your team at the entrance of Patch Stadium.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Ps. remember something; everything comes from the intention of Great Spirit who chooses the team for you.**_

"Finish reading?" Manta asks

"Yes! It's good that I know Lyserg but I don't know another two who might be siblings." Yoh tells Manta while looking at the surname of another member in his team.

"But I think the name is not that good…Rainbow team! It's so funny!" Manta remarks.

"I think so."

"But now you should hurry up! Others already knew their group. Let's ask them out!"

**-In the next 15 minutes—**

"Yoooooohhhh!" Miyame shouts when she sees Yoh's face.

"Yes?"

"I'm so lucky! I'm in the same team with Horohoro and Ren! And my team name is very cool! It's star! Team Star!" She says joyfully.

"Really! But it needs to be four? Who is another one?"

"It's Matilda from Hanagumi." Ren answers instead of Miyame.

"Huh! That pumpkin girl? One of Hao's minions?"

"Yes."

"What about you Yoh?" Ren asks.

"I have Lyserg in my rainbow team but I didn't another two." He tells Ren.

"Your team is named Rainbow? It's disgusting!" Ren remarks.

"I think so." Yoh giggles, showing his grinning style.

"Yoh-dono! You team is still good! I don't know whoever in my team!" Ryu says with his frown face.

"What are their names Ryu?" Yoh asks.

"Haru, John Lebey and Baron feg. And my team name is so suck! What! Team Beauty! I'm a boy so how can I be beauty! And it seems there is no girl in my team!" Ryu whines and makes his face very pain like a patched flower.

"Oh! That's why you seem so sad." Manta smiles sheepishly.

"Eh! Haru! Horohoro and I know him!" Miyame shouts.

"Really! Is he good?" Ryu asks exciting.

"No." Horohoro replies simply but it's kind of cold too…

"I'm worse than you! I have guys name Jin, Jill and Kanna, that hanagumi girl in my team! And the name of my team is Nightmare!" Chocolove whines.

Yoh twitches when he heard the word…_Nightmare_

"Nightmare?" It's good for you Chocolove! Ha-ha." Horohoro teases him.

"Anyway, I think we should go to meet the team member now. See you guys!" Ryu says and be the first who walks out to somewhere.

"Um… It says we need to go the Patch River." Miyame says.

"Ok! Let's go! Ren! Walk quickly!" Horohoro yells.

"I know." Ren replies cold and follows him.

"Miyame!" Yoh calls Miyame before she goes.

"Yes?" Miyame walks toward Yoh.

Yoh smiles and whispers at her ear very soft.

"You know? The group is created by the Great sprit's intention."

"Yes." She replies.

"Even The Great Spirit can know that Horohoro and you are very proper with each other."

Miyame widens her eyes and smacks Yoh head. "Baka!"

Then she walks away with her team while Yoh is laughing.

Then Chocolove goes to the Patch-patch restaurant to meet his team and Yoh goes to the entrance of Patch Stadium.

Nobody knows that…this festival is just a part of Patch's plan.

**-The entrance of Patch (Team Rainbow)—**

"Yoh! It's good to have you in our team!" Lyserg greets when he sees Yoh walks to the entrance.

"You too Lyserg. But where is another two?" Yoh asks and looks both sides.

"Sorry! We are late!"

Yoh and Lyserg turn to that melodious sound and then they see two girls with the same face. Yoh and Lyserg can realize that they are twin. But it's easy to distinguish them, the first girl has black long hair but another one has black short hair.

"Excuse me, Are you Asakura Yoh and Lyserg Diethel?" The girl with long hair asks.

"Yes." Yoh and Lyserg answer in unison.

"Oh, My name is koiji Yuri and this is my twin little sister her name is koiji Yume." The girl with long hair,Yuri says and points her forefinger to introduce her sister.

"Hey! I'm not that little! I have same height as you, Yuri!" Yume disputes, "But anyway, nice to meet you, Asakura Yoh and Lyserg Diethel."

"Yes." Yoh says while Lyserg smiles.

"Ahh. It's good! You guys look like type of good people, at first Yume and I were very worry about this. Moreover, Yume was worrying and keeps asking me if you guys are bad, like… what should she does and then she fell from the stairs. Ha-ha!"

Yuri tells the boys about Yume's awkward stuff and that makes Yume turns to Yuri quickly and shoots her with the gun…

It's very fast… when did her oversoul?

Luckily, Yuri can dodge it but…she then oversoul very quickly with her gun and then shoots Yume back and she can dodge as Yuri did.

"You should obey your sister! Yume." Yuri says loudly.

"You were born before me only 2 minutes, and you have missed the good quality of a good sister as well! You tell them about my awkward stuff!" Yume disputes back loudly.

"Ooh! You dare chide me?"

"That's your mistake! You make me felt embarrassing first!"

"Yume! #^%$&#*^$*&%^%#^$##$$$*"

"So what! #&^*$*^$#$$$$$##%*^"

Yoh and Lyserg can only look at each other and shake their heads. They think that they probably can't stop this twin.

"What should we do Lyserg?" Yoh asks and smiles in his style.

"Leave them for a while." Lyserg answers and smiles sheepishly.

"I'm going to stop them."

"!"

**-Patch River (Star team) Special! Matilda POV—**

"Why do I need to be in this team!" I whine and point at my team members…

It's suck… Why I used to be in the team with my old foes… I want to dieeeee!

"Do you think we like to be with you! No!" Horohoro disputes me back.

"I hate you!" I shout at him, not forget to point at his face to support what I'm saying.

"I hate you too!" Horohoro yells and points at me back too.

"SHUT UP!"

Ren, the boy with purple hair commands us, I don't know why but we stop…

"I don't care if you are one of Hao's minions. But now we are in the same team. We need to be unity!"

I shudder when Ren says the word 'Hao's minion.' But…It's just a past…

"I'm not his minion anymore! I'm withdrawn!" I shout at them.

"Why?" Horohoro asks.

"Mari-chan, Kanna-chan and I just knew that Hao-sama Oops! I mean Hao's way is not good. He just used us for his aim. This is a good chance to avoid him because Hao is gone…" I say and look at the sky with my sad eyes.

"I see." Ren says.

"Oh! We don't care if you had ever been a bad girl or something, Matilda! You can cry if you want! Please cry!" Horohoro says kind of teasing me but I can feel that he is trying to make me chides him to forget about my worse past.

"Horohoro!"

But it likes the girl besides him didn't know that.

"You should not say that!" She frowns.

"I'm sorry, Miyame." Horohoro says softly.

"Say sorry to her not to me." She glances at him.

"Matilda, Sorry." He turns to me.

"It's okay." I giggle a bit when I see he frowns listlessly.

That girl smiles at me sweetly and introduces herself.

"My name is Mahanata Miyame nice to meet you Matilda-san."

"Me too, but you can call me only 'Matt.'" I smile back.

"Alright, Matt." She says smiling.

She looks very gentle and beautiful, I feel a little courteous for her. It might be because she does not act boisterous likes Horohoro and didn't look at me cold like Ren did. So I don't have any reason to act bad to her.

"But what are we going to do next?" Ren gets us in the main topic, Patch's festival.

"I don't know." Horohoro says.

"There is nothing telling us in Oracle bell, it says only meet the team member at this river, that's all." Miyame says.

"Maybe it means that we can start finding that stupid golden key now. But where? Around Patch Village?" I remark.

"You should not call it stupid golden key! It can make one of us eat free every day until the end of this shaman fight!" Horohoro disputes me again.

"Horohoro! Why did you always disagree with her? Stop it!" Miyame stops him again.

"Yesss." Horohoro answers and smiles to her.

"You guys are very cute couple." I say what I'm thinking.

"No! Matt! You do misunderstand! We are best friend right? Horohoro!" Miyame smiles and turns to Horohoro.

"Yes." Horohoro smiles to her before turns to another way and frowns sadly.

Ehh? Why did he look so sad?

"Ren! Did you agree with me? They seem like a real couple!" I try to persuade talking to him.

Ren looks at me very cold before says something out…

"Shut up."

"Ugh…I'm sorry." I stutter before turn back very quickly and begin to feel of something…

Yes! I feel of something unusual… Why the two guys act very weird like this! Oh…Oh…and Oh…

Or it is because!

Or it is because….!

**Love triangle!**

Oh my god! Why do I need to stuck in this love triangle! I don't understand! Maybe The Great Spirit wants me to know it… Wooowww! This is incredible! Maybe The Great Spirit has compassion to me. Wow Wow wow and wow! (_Uh… Matt… calm down… -_-;;_)

Hey! Hey! But think about it first! They three are best friends right? Ren likes Miyame and Horohoro likes Miyame. But Miyame didn't know that and didn't like any of them! Wow! So touch! Can create this into a movie!

Moreover, I've heard that Love Triangle will make one person hurt. But as I look from the circumstance… the person who would be hurt will not be Miyame…so it means…

Horohoro or Ren!

Screeeeeammmmm! So what should I do? Should I take side? Help one of them? I think not… I scare if I will get cause of some effect. (_Sorry readers T^T Matt is already crazy and stuck in her own nonsensical world_)

"What are you doing Matt? Your face looks oddly happily." Miyame asks and giggles.

"N-nothing." I deny.

"Are you Team Star?" someone is asking us…

"!"

**Talk with Fhongnum: **Matt is already crazy… but however I cheer for Horohoro Yay! I would like to ask you that between Horohoro and Ren… you will cheer who? Tell me! Heehee!


	17. Patch Festival 2  the beginning of Love

**Patch Festival 2 / the beginning of Love Triangle**

**-Team Star—**

"What the heck is this!"

Ren shouts before sits at the grass ground. Wherever he looks, they are all only green, green and green! He only knows that one of 10 rule custodians had appeared in front of him and his friends just two minutes ago. He told them to find that stupid golden key in this forest. Yes, he took Ren and others here…the enormous forest… That rule custodian only snapped his finger and that caused them to be here…

"Calm down, Ren. That guy told us that if we or other teams can find that stupid golden key, we all will be able to go back." Miyame tells Ren, she is in the bad mood also and begins to use the word 'stupid golden key'. Miyame didn't want to have a chance to eat the free food and she also has her own money and that's enough! If she knew it's going to be like this, she would choose to stay at her residence and reading tons of novels.

"No clue and no hint. No everything… That means if we or others could not find that idiot key… We would be stuck in here forever! Shit!"

Horohoro mutters, he wipes his sweat out and sighs. He changes the pronoun of that golden key to be…idiot… but this time, everybody agrees.

"Eh? It's not that distress! I think this forest is wonderful and full of incredible things. Let's start searching for that gorgeous beauty incredible sparking golden key! Come one everyone! Take it serious." Matt says with joy and jumps around like a rabbit plays with the grass…

Horohoro, Miyame and Ren look at Matt like 'Is she crazy or something?' Matt is the first who made a lot of complaining and gave a mean alias to that key. But now… She just changed it…

What! Gorgeous beauty incredible sparking golden key?

Matt smiles knowingly; she is the only one who knows this super secret 'Love triangle'. This make she has a very good mood. If Horohoro and Ren act badly at her… she will use this to bargain them. Ha-ha! Ha-ha! What a good luck! She will not give in for them anymore!

"But where should we going to start?" Horohoro asks and casts a look away…

"I'm going to give you guys a clue."

"Who are you!" Ren asks bluntly and points his kwan dao to the unknown man's throat.

"Calm down, Ren. It's me." Kalim says but his face still remaining clam.

"Kalim!" Horohoro calls his name while Ren just lets his kwan dao down.

"Really? You are going to give a clue to us?" Miyame asks, her eyes full of caution. She keeps the thing that Lyserg has told her in her mind.

_Patch might have some secret…_

Kalim can notice something from her eyes, this girl has something strange…but he didn't know.

"Yes, are you a new for this shaman fight?" Kalim asks Miyame.

"Yes." She answers but still bewares of everything.

"However, why do you volunteer yourself to give a clue for us? Isn't weird?" Matt starts to get serious.

"It's a part of this festival. We will give you guys a clue and let you find it by yourself and before that we will have something to let you do it. Each team will get the different things to do." Kalim explains to them and that makes them understand everything.

Miyame still bewares of him, crossing her arm while asking "What is that something?"

Kalim looks at her before answers her question "Before that, you need to beat me first."

Kalim says and prepares for his oversoul. Now he is in the form of half human and half horse or it called 'Centaurs'

"Seem lots of fun." Miyame smirks.

**-Team white (Jeanne, Mari, Redseb and Sayram)—**

"Mari feels bored." Mari, one of team Hanagumi purrs it likes she purrs with herself.

"Stop muttering, sis." Redseb sighs, continuing plants the tree.

"This is the suck team I had ever been." Mari complains again and covers the seed with the soil.

"Mari-chan, it's not that hard. Just planting the tree and Namari will give us a clue for that golden key." Jeanne says smiling, her smile makes Mari be more moody.

"Yes! Just plant the tree! Look at me lovely sister, Sayram, she never complains about anything." Redseb agrees with Jeanne and turns to Sayram that is planting the tree.

Mari sighs, she didn't like this easily way. It makes she feels bored, bored and bored! If that rule custodian tells her to kill all of her team members, she thinks it's better!

Namari, one of those ten rule custodians is watching at them but focuses mostly at Jeanne, he knows if this plan is work. That thing is going to be unlocked.

He only hopes so…

**-Team Rainbow—**

"Sil…sil…ver…" Yoh calls silver hardly.

"Y-yes?" Silver answers while restrains his laugh.

"We…do we need to… do this? Honestly? Do we?" Yoh asks again to make sure it.

"You have asked me about one-hundred times and I said 'Yes, you need to do.'" Silver still restrains his chuckle.

"But…" Lyserg says and look at the thing they NEED to do… with the feeling of…disgusting

"Uh… So, Yuri and I will encourage you guys and will only just… watching you. Hee-hee."Yume says smiling sheepishly while Yuri just nods.

"Hey… Why don't you help us?" Yoh asks with his painful eyes.

"Of course! This is not good for the weak girl like us, right Yume?" Yuri asks for Yume's agreeing.

"Yes,yes. We are the weakest girl in the world." Yume says and smiles sweetly.

"Arghhhhhhhhh!" Yoh shouts.

(Imagine this happens in manga…Yoh's face will get to be very funny! Ha-ha)

"Calm down Yoh…I'm here to do that with you." Lyserg tries to give Yoh an encouraging smile.

"It's okay. **Just eat those worms all and I'll give you a clue!**" Silver says again.

"Just eat? Those worms? You're not us so you can say it's easy!" Yoh cries.

Yoh looks at those worms in the plate with loathe, He thinks Anna's training is much a lot better than this.

"Ok! I'm going to eat it!" Lyserg takes a deep breath and grasps some of those worms. Oh my god! They are so wiggly… He comes from England, the country of elite. He never does the disgusting thing before… and now, he is doing that…

Lyserg takes a deep breath again and decides to eat those worms in his grasp. Yoh only opens his mouth, Yume and Yuri are screaming…

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!"

Oh…Poor Lyserg…

**-Team star (Matt POV)—**

"The clue that he told us is… the ugly golden key is at the place where is near to the waterfall in the north way…"Horohoro reminds his team again after they defeated Kalim that went back to somewhere…

"North? It means we must go up?" I ask.

"Yes." Ren answers.

"It's far…if we going to reach their…it would take about one day, young master." Bason tells them after he has observed the way.

"One day! So we need to rest in here, sleep in here one night and find something to eat at this forest?" Miyame asks in high-voice.

"Yes." Horohoro answers.

"Whaaa, I miss my residence." She says and lies on the grass while I'm doing that too.

"Miyame! Don't lie on the grass like that! It's dirty. We will find the clean place to stay." Horohoro suggests with his… concerning voice.

Wow…it begins again…Hee-hee. (And you start to cage yourself in the crazy mode again, matt… -_-;;)

I then look at Ren's face suddenly to see his reaction and… Wow! His face is now revealing of…jealously!

"Okay." She says and begins to get up…but… "Ouch!" and she falls down to the ground.

"Miyame!" Ren, Horohoro and I shout in unison…Uh…too much unexpectedly…

"Uh… it's okay." She keeps smiling and tries to get up but still can't, she falls down to the grass again.

"Are you okay?" Ren rushes to her.

"Yes." She says and holds the tree to balance herself while Ren and Horohoro are helping her by hold each of her arms up.

I narrow my eyes while looking at them sly. Wow… My presume is all true… Hee-hee.

"There is a big wound on your foot. It might get damaged from Kalim's attack" Horohoro says and looks at her wound worriedly.

"Ha-ha, it's not that a big problem." She still says it's okay even I think it's not.

"But you can't walk." Ren adds.

Horohoro then bends himself down in front of Miyame. He turns to her a bit and says…

"I'll let you have a piggyback ride." He says.

"Horohoro…" Miyame says kind of surprising.

Even I also surprise, I look at Ren and right as I guess… He stares at her and perhaps he wishes she will not put herself on Horohoro's back.

"But… I…" Miyame tries to deny but Horohoro cut off…

"If you won't accept my desire, I'll angry at you." Horohoro says and still bends himself down.

Horohoro…you…

Miyame looks at Horohoro's back for a while, her face shows she is now pondering and then…

"Okay." She says.

She limps to Horohoro's back and put herself down. Horohoro then gets up and holds her carefully.

"You made me tired for waiting for your decision." Horohoro says kind of laughing.

"Sorry…and…Thank you." Miyame who is in his wide back says smiling courteously.

I look at them before look at Ren but…He is not there…

"Hurry up! Or it's going to be dark." Ren says, Oh! He is at the front of us! When did he walk?

"Okay!" Horohoro answers and rushes to Ren with Miyame on his back.

There is only me… who could see the pain in Ren's eyes…

I think this love triangle…is not that fun as I've thought before…

**-Patch's official—**

"My plan is going good." Goldva smiles alone while others are busying with the Patch Festival.

She watches Jeanne from her Patch Jumbo television before looking at the picture in her hands.

"You had changed a lot." She says and smiles even her tears are coming out…

She waits for telling the truth to her…


	18. Hao's wondering

**Hao's wondering**

**-Team Star (Matt POV)—**

It had been so far since we started to go to the north. It's 23.56 o'clock now. I can't sleep because I'm annoying of Horohoro's snore that is too loud just like a growl of the lion! I can't understand why Miyame can go to the dream so easily.

"Ah… I love you Miyame." Horohoro daydreams with a shy smile.

It's lucky that Miyame is already slept; if she hears it… everything would be doomed…

I then look at Miyame who sleeps at the opposite side of him. She doesn't know anything about the two guys who have a crush on her. This girl makes me feel envy… a lot.

It's sure that all of the girls feel good when there are some boys have a crush on them… This is one example… Two guys are in love with her while it's no one who have a crush on me before.

By the way, where is Ren?

I walk out from the cave where we decided to sleep just this night. Looking for Ren… I know it's dangerous for a girl to walk out alone in this time.

Oh! He is there!

I walk up to him and notice that he is looking at the river. His eyes are loneliness and inherent with sadness.

"Hi" I say before sit next to him but still keep a distance.

"Um…" He says.

"What's wrong?" I ask pretending like I didn't know anything.

"Nothing." He replies.

Such a…stubborn boy! You dare lied to me?

"Heart broken?" I ask even I already know the truth.

He quiets for two seconds and lies again with emotionless face "No."

"Hm? Where did the sadness in your eyes come from?"

"Sadness? What are you talking about?"

"Oh! You know what Miyame just said she love Horohoro…"

"What!"

Then I feel of silent is greeting us. Ren's face changes in alarming face instead of emotionless. He maybe realizes that the thing I just said is a lie one.

"Ugh…" He bemuses when he realizes I know he has a feeling for Miyame.

"Hmm?" I smile sly.

"You don't dare to tell anyone!" He gets up and points his kwan dao to the midst of my face.

I look at it and not afraid even a bit. I smirk slightly to him.

"Is that the way for pleading others?" I ask.

He pulls his kwan dao down and glances at me…

"Don't tell anyone." He says in the soft voice.

"Trust me, I'm not that type of telling other's secret person." I say smiling sincerely.

His face looks relive and then he sits at the grass again… Don't blame on me if you think I'm a kind of nosy or butt in other's secret but I just want to help him, just want him to drain it out…

"How did you know that? How did you know…I…like her…?" He asks in soft especially the last word.

"I've observed it until the first day of the festival without purposing." I say.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What do you think about it? Do you think it likes a joke right? A shaman from the terrify family of 'Tao' like me is secretly in love with a girl. Ha-ha! And he loses a nerve to tell her. Ha-ha!" He laughs sarcastically and I know he tries to conceal his hurt.

"It's not fun." I say, look at him to show how serious I am.

"So what do you think about it?" He asks in the serious voice.

Oh my god! I know that he likes Miyame but I know that Horohoro likes her too. I should not tell him that I know about his feeling at the first. So I will not feel of distress like this. What should I answer him? If I say like encouraging him, it might be unfair for Horohoro too.

"I think…" I decide to say…

"…" He quiets…

"I think it's not wrong to love somebody."

"I know but I lose a nerve to tell her."

"Ren, remember something. Love is not the way of possess."

"…"

"Love is the feeling of…caring…"

"…"

"If you love someone, you would feel you would like to take care of her, protect her from every bad thing"

"…"

"You want her… to get the best thing. Isn't it?"

"Right."

"So, everything depends on you. If you want to tell her so tell, but if not. Just keep this feeling inside and take care of her…"

"…"

"From the far way…"

"…"

"…"

"Matt"

"Yes?"

"Thanks"

"No problem." I say smiling.

"I have to decide… If I'm going to try or give up…"

He says and walks into the cave, I then follow him.

He sleeps next to Horohoro and I walk beside Miyame, lying on the ground and close my eyes.

_Everything is almost getting bad just because of my curious…_

_Not that good, Matt…_

**-The next day at the north way near the waterfall (Hao POV)—**

"Hao-sama, Opacho's bored." Opacho says, rolls her eyes.

"Humph? Isn't that fun to watch everyone finding something?"

"Not at all."

I smile at her before moves my eyes down to the bunch of people, Shaman Fight participants. They are finding something and I don't know what. Yesterday, I only saw those ten rule custodians were doing something so I just followed them here. But I feel a bit wonder…what are they doing?

Oh… forget to tell you, Opacho and I are sitting and the branch of the high tree…but not that high so I can hear speaks of people down…

"Opacho think there is nothing interested me in this north way." Opacho complains again.

"I wonder why they must go to this place, I mean the north."

"Opacho want to know too…Ah! Is that Yoh's sama?"

"Eh?"

I follow Opacho's forefinger and there… Yoh and Lyserg and… a twins girl. Why did Patch put them in other team with some strangers? When I become Shamanking, I promise I won't make everyone doing this stupid!

"It had been three hours we reached the north way beside that waterfall…" I hear Yoh says and points to the waterfall.

"And we still couldn't find that golden key?" Lyserg says…

The Golden Key?

"I'm bored." That twin says in unison.

Opacho looks at me and says. "It likes they are finding the golden key."

"Yes, Opacho…I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Why don't we join them?"

"Eh? You will show yourself?"

"No,no. Just use my furyoku. And when I find it, I'll burn it into little ash! Ha-ha!"

"But your furyoku is still weak isn't it?"

"Yes, but if just use to find the thing, it's not distress at all."

I close my eyes, trying to focus the place where that key is there…

Mm….

I open my eyes and look at Opacho.

"No…"

"Huh?" She begins to confuse.

"I used my furyoku to find the golden key's place but I can't feel of any object around here…"

"Eh? Maybe is must be somewhere else…"

"No Opacho. If it is in somewhere else, Yoh and other shamans will not be around here."

"Opacho agrees." She nods.

"Never minds, I don't care. Just watch what they are going to do next even the key is not here."

"Does it mean Patch wants them to find the key?" Opacho asks in possibility.

"I think so, but even the key is not in this place, so why did Patch still let them finding it?"

I start to think about it… I can feel of something suspicious around…

"It is possible that Patch might be swindling…" I say.

"I agree. Hao-sama…I'm scared…"

"It's okay, I'm stay beside you." I say smiling, patting her hair.

"Oh! That's Tao Ren isn't it?" She says and points.

"Oh yeah! Tao Ren, Horohoro… Oh! And my old minion, Matilda."

"Who is another one?"

"Ummm…I've ever talked to her once…" I say and glance at the girl with long brown curly hair.

"But you can't read her mind right?" Opacho asks.

"Yes, that's why I very interested in her." I say, keep my eyes on her.

I don't know why, but I can't read Miyame's mind. It likes there are some power fight against my ability. And I know it seems that's a great power. I discovers another person who I can't read mind besides Anna.

I wonder why…

"It likes they have some skirmish with Iron Maiden's team there…" She points again.

"Oh yeah… That's Jeanne with the 2 children and Mari." I say.

I look at Mari that is talking with Matilda and she is chiding Horohoro. I shake my head… Everyone so stupid, if I were them, I would not do that for sure

I keep looking at them trying to find the key… everyone looks enthusiastic… I don't understand if that key is that important?

Anyway, I should not think about it anymore, it's not my business.

They are so small…

They are just like the victims in my palm, if I expect them to survive so I just loosen my palm but if not…

So just squeeze them…

I just love when I see people are torturing… That's all

"Hao-sama! Look!" Opacho points her finger to somewhere and I follow…

The golden key is floating in the air and falls down at the way in front of Jeanne! If she just walks toward a bit so she surely sees it!

It's suspicious… It likes Patch purposes to let Jeanne find that key…

Humph… that wondered me…

I then using my furyoku… moves the golden key, make it floating in the air, look for somewhere I should put it on…

Oh! That's Yoh!

I decide to place the key in front of Yoh's way… You need to feel thankful for me Yoh… It's a little gift from your brother…

Yoh walks toward the way I put the key, as I expect…he finds it…

"Lyserg! Yuri! Yume! I found it!" Yoh says, grinning.

"What!" Those three shout and rush to Yoh.

I smirk a bit and look at the sky…

Hmm… I think there is some secret behind the scene…

And I MUST know that for sure!

**-Patch official—**

"Why did Asakura Yoh found that key? I told you to put it at Jeanne's way!" Goldva yells resentfully at those ten rule custodians.

"Uh… We do that…but it was oddly moved to somewhere else…" Silver says, sweat coming out.

"Tsk! And that key went to Yoh's way. That is your somewhere else." Goldva frowns.

"Yes! I think there is someone behind our trick…" Kalim says.

Goldva looks at them…ponderously…

"Guess? Who is that?"

"How can we know?" those ten answer in unison.

"Oh yeah…I don't know too." She says.

"But I honestly believe that the guy who did that should have an incredible power… so he or she could do that…" one of those ten remarks and everybody agrees.

"Now it's a big problem than Jeanne didn't get the key." Goldva says.

Everybody gets in silent again…

"I know it's kind of severe but remember…we have to KILL everyone who knows our secret!"


	19. The Crack of the Secret

**The Crack of the Secret**

"Miso soup, Patch-patch steak, Takoyaki and Jumbo noodle please!" Yoh orders more even he orders a lot before.

"Yes yes!" Answers Kalim.

Kalim runs to the kitchen and Miyame looks forward him before turns back to confront Yoh.

"Humph… our golden key winner is eating a lot." Miyame says, narrows her eyes and gives him a smile.

"To use the chance worthily." Yoh tells her while he's chewing the food inside his mouth.

"Your prize will affect all through until the end of the shaman fight, you don't have to eat a lot like that." Horohoro says, looks at Yoh with envy, he wants to get that prize too.

"This man has got a real lucky," Chocolove says, "He could find that key among all of the shaman fight participants."

"What do you think?" Miyame asks Ren with a smile.

"Too lucky" Ren replies simply but he does hide some of the feeling inside.

"It's too bad. If Yoh-dono can use the prize for others too, that's better so we all can eat too." Ryu says.

"Hey! You guys know what! The thing that Lyserg and I need to do to get the clue is what?" Yoh asks in the exciting voice.

"What?" Everyone asks.

"We had to eat WORMS!" Yoh cries.

"HUHHHH!" EATING WORMS!"

"How awful! That why it's good that I got the prize." Yoh says and keeps eating more.

"In my team, I just have to… draw the portrait of the team members." Chocolove remarks and that makes Yoh turns to him quickly.

"And my team, just playing the arm-wrestle with the rule custodian." Ryu says

Yoh's face is getting pale…

"And my team just beat the rule custodian who is Kalim." Horohoro says.

Yoh remains his mouth open and tears are coming out from his eyes.

"It is too unfair! Good! So I will eat! Eat eat eat! Eat until I die!" Yoh says and turns back to eat, that makes everyone laughs.

"What's wrong Manta?" Ryu asks Manta who just says nothing at the edge of the table.

"Noting, I just wonder something…"

"Wonder what Manta?" Yoh asks.

"Why do Patch arranged this big festival and let the participants just only to find the key? And the prize is too worthwhile."

"You are too worried." Anna says.

"Don't you think it obviously strange? Don't you remember the thing Lyserg has told us?" Manta says, getting serious.

"Not at all. Patch announces that this festival was inherited by many periods of their village." Anna says.

"Anyway, I agree with Manta. We have to be cautious too." Yoh says smiling lazily.

"Yesssss! Keep eating, golden key!" Miyame teases.

"Don't' call me golden key! It's too embarrassed" Yoh says.

"But It likes we forgot something." Ryu says inserted.

"What is it?" Anna asks.

"Hao." Ryu whispers, but loud enough so everyone (only Yoh's group) can hear it.

"Um… He still doesn't show himself up." Horohoro says, rubbing his chin.

"His face… is exactly same as Yoh right?" Miyame asks, she never sees him before.

"Yes, exactly same." Anna replies.

"Want to see him a lot." She says.

"He is not the person that ought to see at all." Manta remarks.

"Hao?…You told me he is back from 500 years ago and that means he had seen many periods of the time." Miyame refers.

"Well, his aim must be thought since the 500 years ago. That means he put a lot of desires in his aim, I wonder why he has that strong desire, I mean his aim… Why does he want to exterminate the humans? What made him so occupy about it?" Miyame asks, kind of explaining but that can make everyone getting silent in the meantime.

"I don't care whatever made him planning of this. I won't forgive him." Ryu says seriously.

"I…I think… Hao might feel of something sad or experienced something scary so that made him… becomes like this." Miyame says, her eyes look down.

"You are too kind. If you are a normal girl, not a shaman. He will kill you too." Horohoro first time disagrees with her.

"Alright." Yoh says and everyone looks at him. "I don't know if Hao experienced something fear or not but the thing we should do is to stop and change him."

Yoh smiles and then Miyame smiles. Yoh is still steady and calm. But sometimes became too sluggish. Anyway, he is accepted by all his friends sincerely because he can solve the problem very well.

No one dare to tell him a 'non-reasonable guy.'

Everybody stops this topic and then starts talking about themselves. Horohoro and Ren are fighting again while Manta, Ryu, and Chocolove are trying to stop but suddenly Ryu and Chocolove get involved in the fight. Anna is going back to the residence alone because she wants to watch her favorite TV show.

Miyame is sitting next to Yoh, lying at the table move eyes away, and being absent-minded. Yoh notices that and starts talking to her…

"Worrying?"

"Hmm…Kind of." She says.

"You don't need to worry at all; look… no one is worrying." Yoh tries to persuade her.

"Thanks, but…if someday Hao shows himself out… and he starts to destroy… trying to success that scary aim…"

"I understand, it would be bad and that's why we have to stop him. Once I've told you. He was nearly to beat me but because of everyone's power united… we then defeated him even though it's not forever."

"That's right," Miyame smiles, "Yoh… you're always the same, never changed. You are still 'Yoh' whom I know very well since I was young. You have an oddly power to success things you know?"

"An oddly power?" Yoh repeats

She looks at him and giggling. "Yes, even type of person like you is like no one is going to believe you but that reverse…everyone trusts in you."

Yoh begins to blush because he gets a compliment by his best friend who always says thing straight, he smiles sheepishly.

"Ha-ha, you make me bashful, too much compliment…"

"I said honestly. Even it seems like there is nothing on you but in fact, there are a lot."

"Miyame!" Yoh says and falls down on the table, hiding his bashful face.

"Oh! Same as what Anna has told me, you are a type of shy person!" She says smiling.

"Teasing me huh?"

"Always!"

"Miyame!"

"Ha-ha! I love teasing you." She smiles sly.

"Ahh… you are just kidding me, make me felt glad and later told that is was just a joke." Yoh says sadly.

"Kiding, kidding! Don't be sad! Even I love teasing you but the thing I said is all true."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Ha-ha. And you are always the same too. Miyame." Yoh smiles and looks at her.

"Hmm…How?"

"You love teasing me since we were young but you never let me feel down, you're kind…and if you have something ponderous you…it will show out suddenly and easy to know."

"Yes, and you're the one who understand me well, understand the truth of my thoughts and cares of me. Yoh… I'm not going to say this many times…but… I'm glad to be your friend."

Now it is her turn to feel bashful, Yoh looks surprised and then giggling.

"Me too. But it likes…"

"What?"

"You say something a little bit…mistakenly…"

"Huh? What is that?" Her face looks very surprised.

"You said I'm the one who understand you a lot but you've forgot something…"

"Huh?"

Yoh looks at his both sides and then whispers at her ear with the voice of slyness…

"Horohoro is another one who understands you…very well. Forget him huh?"

Miyame widens her eyes and shouts at his ear "Yoh! Too bad!"

Yoh covers his ears and smiles sly again and whispers with his tricky face.

"You mean Horohoro is not that good person?"

"I didn't mean that! He is a very good person…" Miyame speaks quickly

"Ehhh…Humph…A very good person?" Yoh teases her.

"Whaaa! I mean he is a very good friend! I did not like him! Our relationship is a close friend!" Miyame says.

"Hmm…Really?"

"Arrrr! When did you get to be this tricky? Why do you love to make fun of him and me?"

"I did not make fun… I just… say the truth…"

"Oh! Yoh! I hate you!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Miyame stuns in a minute…it is Horohoro's voice.

"Nothing." Yoh says smiling.

"I do not believe you! Tell me please Miyame, I want to know." Horohoro turns to her and starts begging.

"Uh…it's nothing." She says, hiding her eyes from him.

"What! You guy must have some secret! Too bad!"

Miyame moves her eyes up and looks at Horohoro's eyes for a minute but she doesn't know that it is going to make Horohoro melts…

"I can't tell…Because…that's a secret." She says smiling.

"Miyame!" Horohoro yells in the high voice.

Miyame smiles at Yoh, she knows that in fact it is not that secret or anything. It's just the thing Yoh just assumes it by himself… Yes, she knows it.

But is it going to be assuming forever?

Well, you have to wait and let see… :P

…

**-At the other side, Marco is just strolling around (Marco POV)—**

My name is Marco, I'm the boss of the X-Laws but I'm not that most powerful one. Jeanne-sama is the highest post among all the X-Laws. We love her…much more than our life.

"As I told you… We have to keep this…deeply."

I hear someone is talking…and it likes about some secret… By my instinct, I then hide myself at the back of the tree, waiting to hear the next words…

Those are Kalim and Radim… Two of the Ten patch officiants or ten rule custodians… What are they doing?

"We should not speak this in this public place." Kalm says.

"But no one is here. And I really don't understand what Goldva-sama want us to do! Just explain them to me again!"

"You are too…Tsk! I'm going to tell you… we have to keep eyes on Iron Maiden Jeanne!" Kalim says.

What!

Why do they have to do that with my highness boss?

It's suspicious…

Moreover they are explaining, I know more and more… deep and deep…

…I…I never know these before… I was shock… It…it's impossible…

Patch… You are too impudent!

…

What will go to happen next? Marco knows the secret of Patch… but I'm going to tell you a bit… The thing that Marco knows is about…Oops! If I tell you…it's not going to be excited!

Tell me what you think! Thank you a lot, Love you :D


	20. Shamanking and Shamanqueen

**Shamanking and Shamanqueen**

"If you guy are still acting like this… so no one is going taste even a bit of lunch." Miyame says, hands akimbo.

"Ahhh…" This is the voice from everyone.

"Well, what is the answer?" She asks again and points the pan to them…

"Uh…"

"I hate slowness." She says cold again.

"Yes, we will eat your lunch meal." Yoh is the one who decides to tell her and that makes everyone looks at him…

"What! How could you say that Yoh!"

"You wanna die! Idiot!"

"I have to taste that poisonous food again? What a nightmare!"

"Oh… bad luck again…"

"Shit! I guess how often I would defecate that out…"

Those complaining make Miyame widens her eyes and yells out…

"You guy are offended me! Look at Horohoro and Ren! They never complain anything out." Miyame says and looks at Horohoro and Ren who sit at the edge of the room.

"They are weirdo." Chocolove says.

"So you are more weird, even your jokes never funny, you are moreover being a sharp-tongued." She disputes back even she thinks his jokes are very funny for her.

"WHAT!" Chocolove exclaimed and turns pale…if she chided him anything else, he might not feel this bad, but she chided him about…his jokes…

'Who is the one who are being a sharp-tongued! It is exactly you! Miyame!' Chocolove thinks.

"Miyame… you will rail us or not if… uh… if we are going to buy the food by ourselves…" Manta says calmly but…

"Manta, I thought you are cool enough to know this. It's easier to sit at the table and eat the food that others cook for you instead of walking to eat by yourself."

"I'm sorry." Manta says and bends down.

"Uh… Miyame… I have some business to do outside…" Ryu says.

"Humph? What's that?" She asks, carps him by her eyes.

"Uh…I…I have to go to… to meet the…Oh! The chick!"

"I'm clever enough to know you are lying, Ryu."

"Uh…" Ryu dumbfounds and begins to quite.

"Miyame…we are good friend right? And if your friend tells you what he wants, so good friend will let him get what he wants…" Yoh says kinda excuses…

"But good friend need to make his friend feels happy to do something for him." She says.

"You…You're right." Yoh gives up.

"Well then, wait for me at the table and I'll make some full-course food for you." Miyame smiles sly and walks into the kitchen.

"Ren! Horohoro! You know her food is bad as a trash! Why don't you help us against her!" Ryu turns to both of them with his resentful voice.

"I think…it's not that bad." Horohoro says smiling sheepishly.

"A guy from Tao family never complain about little thing." Ren answers.

Yoh, Manta, Chocolve and Ryu are quite… They never know that the true reason from both Horohoro and Ren…

They just don't want to offend the girl they like…that's all.

"Hey!"

The guys all shudder when they hear Miyame's voice. Actually, it likes when they meet Anna. Even Miyame is cute or kind or something sweet. But she also can change into the dark side and that is scary in the parity of Anna.

"There is no grocery. So it's good luck for your guy, go get something eat by your own—"

"Yay!"

Everyone except Horohoro and Ren acclaim happily even she didn't finish her words…

"Don't be too happy, tomorrow you guy have to eat my food no matter what, after eating lunch we will head straightly to the market."

"Yesssss." They reply unwilling.

"How rude you are! Anna never says my food is that horrible!" Miyame says even she knows her food is bad as everyone complain.

But the truth is… Anna didn't want to hurt her feeling, so she just went to the restaurant since in the morning…

Poor Miyame…

Miyame looks at them like –Why are you guy so happy?- That makes she feels she wants to prank them…

"But… I think I will go out and buy some groceries for you." She says smiling while everyone remains mouths open…

"Uh… but we are very hungry."

"Yeah! We can't handle it!"

"Please…I need some food to survive."

"STOP!" She says loudly and put the basket of zembes (it likes a Japan cracker) in front of them. "Line your stomach with this; I will come back in twenty minutes."

"But…But… How can you do that! It takes long times to go to the market." Yoh remarks while others nod.

"I can make it! Bye!" She says and quickly comes out from the residence.

Leave the guys… complaining about their bad lucks while eating those zembes.

**-5 minutes later—**

Miyame already bought all the groceries and not forgets to by in the enough amounts for tomorrow until the next week. She never tells anyone that she knows another supermarket which is not far from the residence. The reason she told them she would be back at the twenty minutes because she just want to tease them, that's all.

"Hey you."

She turns to someone and she gets surprise that the person she sees is…

"You again!" Miyame says, she remembers it's that man in that time. The man that wore almost white and wore a weird mask.

"Hello, nice to see you again." He says friendly.

Miyame never knows…the person she is talking with is Hao… The future Shamanking…

"Oh hi! Nice to see you too. But I still don't know your name can you—" She smiles.

"I'm doing a fortune teller booth." Hao cuts off her words but that makes she interested.

"Hm? Really!" She asks and sits on a chair in front of her. She never knows she did enjoy when she talks to him.

"I will predict your future…if you want…" He says.

"Yes please! How many I have to pay?" She asks and searches for the money in her wallet.

"For free, I just open the booth for the first day. Service for you."

"Wow! Thanks a lot." Miyame gives him a big beam.

"Look into my eyes." Hao says and didn't let she be the first who do that, he makes an eye contact with her suddenly.

Hao knows for the first time, he can't read Miyame's mind. This time he tries again but this is again he feels of some power fight against his ability. He then stops and tells what he knows.

"Your name is Mahanata Miyame." Hao says.

"That's right" Miyame doesn't feel surprised at all that he knows her name, he might knows it if he checks the participants of shaman fight board at the coliseum.

"You have a pain past. You don't even want to think about it…" Hao says and that makes she becomes dumfounded. How did he know that?

Hao laughs in mentally, how can he doesn't know, he saw her at the Patch park with Horohoro and they are talking like _–please keep your pain first, tell me when you are more ready-_ something like that. Hao did see all of that situation included when she hugs Horohoro. (Hao… you are a good scout -_-;; : Fhongnum)

"That… is true." She says soft.

"Well, now I'm going to give you a clue. Nowadays, there is someone who is now hiding something from you…no…I mean everyone." Hao says.

"Hiding something?" She asks.

"Yes, but that person now keeps eyes on someone who is very famous."

Hao talks about Patch that keeps eyes on Jeanne who is famous in the shaman fight. He doesn't know why but he really sure there is something suspicious…

Yes, he does sure patch did keep something inside…

"What! But how that related to me?" She asks.

"Well, I can't—"

"You are now saying that 'I can't tell you more, some part of the future you must have experience by yourself' right?"

Hao shocks… That is what he wants to say…

"I read novels and watch movies enough to know this. Tell me all what you know!" She begins to make her voice louder. She does sure that this guy has some ability, if not… how can he knows she has a painful past.

"Humph…" Hao starts to irritate her; he also begins to feel resentful. How did she dare raise her voice to the future Shamanking like him?

"…" She waits for his answer.

Hao giggles a bit when he sees her frown face, forgets that she used the loud voice to him. He thinks that face is just likes a child that didn't get the toys from her mom or dad.

"Well, I'm not that professional. I have told you all what I know." He says, gets up and pats her head softly and disappears abruptly.

Miyame becomes dumfounded again…

"H…How can you pat other head without knowing name? Baka!"

**-At the branch of the huge tree—**

"Hao-sama, why did you tell her about Patch's hiding things?" Opacho asks.

"Ha-ha, I just want to warn her." Hao says smiling, looks at her that still chiding at him even he is not in front of her.

"Even it's not related to her?" Opacho remarks.

"Yes, but we are not sure, it might related with her too? Who knows?"

"You're right but it's better if we warn that to Jeanne."

"Nope, I hate her."

"Opacho knows that." She giggles.

"Opacho… I think Miyame is… it likes she keeps something inside whether she knows that or not."

"What's that?"

"I don't know," He shakes his head, "But I really interested in her, her past is very interested also. I want to know that."

"Opacho never sees Hao-sama interested with someone like this before besides Anna-sama."

"Because I can't read her mind."

"Oh yeah."

"You know what? Now I have a hard decision."

"What's that?"

"Between the girl who has a terrify furyoku just likes me, and the girl who has some secret ability that might be very strong and dark past. Who should I choose?"

Opacho widens her eyes and yells…

"You mean…Anna-sama and Miyame?"

"Yes." Hao says smiling, he still keeps watching at Miyame who is expressing her angry mood by kicking the chair before walks away.

"Don't tell me if you are going to choose your bride between one of them?"

"You're right. But I need to make one of them love me first."

"It's no need for you to find a bride. You can stand alone." Opacho says with her little voice.

"But if there is Shamanking, there must be Shamanqueen as well. According to that, Shamanking need a bride who has a strong gravity furyoku."


	21. Special Chapter: Interview!

**Special Chapter: Interview!**

**(Guests: Horohoro, Miyame and a Few for Ren (?))**

**Interviewer: Me!**

**Part one: Delving into Horohoro's love secret!**

At the residence, Horohoro is now taking a sip of tea alone. It seems this day is a very bright day…

But…

Fhongnum- Hello!

Horohoro- Who the heck is you!

Fhongnum- I'm Meg, but I prefer Fhongnum.

Horohoro- I don't want to know your name! I just want to know about your information! I mean… why you come here!

Fhongnum- Oh… You don't need to know that… But I'm so powerful and I can control you :P

Horohoro- What!

Fhongnum- It is because you are my starring so I want to interview you. First question… do you really like Miyame?

Horohoro- Pudddddddddd!

Fhongnum- Ewwww! How can you blow that tea to the person without knowing name? *using the handkerchief to wipe it out*

Horohoro- Wh…why did you ask that question to me!

Fhongnum- Just answers me… And I will write the chapter about you two together—

Horohoro- I really like her!

Fhongnum- (He replied so quick…even he still doesn't know who I am.) Well, why did you like her?

Horohoro- Ahhh…Too shyyyyy. Are you going to let me really say that?

Fhongnum- If you still want your sweet chapter—

Horohoro- Because she is so cute… Love at first sight. But later I know her more… I like her habit and love the way she is as well *blush blush*

Fhongnum- Awwww! How cute! So when will you tell her your feeling?

Horohoro- Ah… I don't know… Honestly. But if I plan to tell her… That needs to be so romantic!

Fhongnum- Woooh! You say it! I'm your witness, you can't be the unreliably person okay?

Horohoro- Okay! *big smile*

Fhongnum- Will you give me some tea?

Horohoro- Yeah sure! *pour tea for her*

Fhongnum- Thanks. *Take a sip of tea*

Horohoro- between Ren and me… You think who is the most handsome?

Fhongnum- Puuuuuuuuuuuuuudddd!

Horohoro- Ooch! How can you blow that tea to the person without knowing name?

Fhongnum**- ***being dumfounded… He copies all what I said before…*

Horohoro- Tell me!

Ren- Yeah, tell me!

Fhongnum**- **WHAT! Where are you come from! You are not our guest today, Ren! Today is for Horohoro and Miyame!

Ren- I don't care, I want to know between Horohoro and me, who is the most handsome!

Horohoro- Yeah! Tell us…

Two of them look at Fhongnum expectedly in answer… she just gives them a sheepishly smile and then…

Fhongnum- Uh… I think Ren is handsome as a quiet and clever guy. But Horohoro is handsome as a confidence and playful guy.

Horohoro and Ren look at her… satisfying in her answer…

Fhongnum- But I wonder something…

Horohoro and Ren- What!

Fhongnum- Miyame is going to choose who?

PINK!

Horohoro- She disappeared!

Ren- What the! But I don't understand her words… How is it related with Miyame? What did her talking about?

Horohoro- I don't know too! Ahhhh! But I just told her all about my secret! Tsk!

Ren- So stupid

Horohoro- I'm not!

Ren- even she said that I'm clever.

Horohoro- *can't dispute back…*

Ohhh… Poor Horohoro

**Part two: Miyame's daily life!**

Miyame is now reading a novel while lies on the mattress in her residence… listening to the soft music…How fresh it is…

But…

Fhongnum- Hello! *Appear suddenly in front of her.*

Miyame- WHAT! Who are you!

Fhongnum- My name is Meg and you don't need to know all about me.

Miyame- Hah!

Fhongnum- You just answers my questions, that's all…

Miyame- Why do I have to answer your question? We didn't know each other before. How can you make sure that you will not be malicious or something…

Fhongnum- *Rolls eyes* Ermm… If you answer all of my questions, I'll make a chapter that you can kick that Haru and his friends—

Miyame- I will!

Fhongnum- *She replied very quickly just like Horohoro -_-* First question, can you tell me about your family?

Miyame- Oh… My dad and my mom do the business of exporting. My brother is very cute; he is older than me just 2 years. *smiles*

Fhongnum- That sounds so sweet! Why do you like to read novels a lot?

Miyame- Because…It's interested me what the writer is going to tell me the main point of the books and also, It's interesting to follow up my favorite writer.

Fhongnum- And who is your favorite writer?

Miyame- Fhongnum… But that's her pen name. I don't know her real name and I want to meet her once… *smiles happily*

Fhongnum- … *that's me!*

Miyame- Why did you so quiet…?

Fhongnum- Ehh…Ah… So… Who is your best friend?

Miyame- All of Yoh's friend, they are so cute.

Fhongnum- If I want you to choose only one?

Miyame- …Uh… I choose Yoh and Anna. Please let me choose two, I know them in about same time and love them same in the parity.

Fhongnum- Okay, but what about Horohoro? He seems very close to you…

Miyame- *giggles* you're right, he is kind and funny. But you told me to choose one… I mean two for Yoh and Anna. They are my friends since I was a little. Understand me?

Fhongnum- Yep, Yoh tells me that… Horohoro and you are secretly in love with each other—

Miyame- WHAT! Yoh! He again! It's not true! We are just close but it's not mean our relationship need to be that far!

Fhongnum- Ah…understood… but… Do you think is it possible if you and Horohoro can become a real couple?

Miyame- … *dumfounded*

Fhongnum- Ohh… *look at her evilly* you still confuse about that isn't it?

Miyame- Wha…What! I-I just… uh… That's because his trustworthiness is admired me so much and… and… *Looks down at ground*

Fhongnum- Humph?

Miyame- And…He is the first person… who has protected me…

Fhongnum- Awww… How cute… so your relationship will grow up—

Miyame- I didn't mean that! But I just say he is kind! Anyway, he didn't even like me. In my opinion, our relationship can't grow up.

Fhongnum- … *How can she know Horohoro didn't like her? He is crazy a lot about her!*

Miyame- Hey! Don't misunderstand! I didn't like him! It's just a story of the future… we can't predict so I just… don't know how to say…

Fhongnum**-** Oh…okay…

Miyame- Oh! Even I don't know who are you but don't forget my chapter! I want to kick them so much. And you told me that Yoh told you about Horohoro and me! How can you know him?

PINK!

Miyame- SHE DISSAPPEARED! *Screams*

Horohoro- What are you doing! *Suddenly appears*

Miyame- I…I just talked to someone I don't even know her before!

Horohoro- Yes! Me too! Did she say her name is Meg or something?

Miyame- Yeah! You did talk to her too?

Horohoro- That's right! Her another name is Fhongnum but she prefers Meg so she called herself like that.

Miyame- What! Fhongnum! So it means she is my favorite writer!

Horohoro- Huh? How come?

Miyame- I don't know! But she promised to make a chapter of me kicking Haru and his friends!

Horohoro- She promised me too!

Miyame- What did she promised you?

Horohoro- Uh… *How can I say that I want a chapter of me and you*

Miyame- Hm?

Horohoro- Nothing…

Miyame- Liar!

Horohoro- No! I mean…

Then they start a skirmish… but behind the door… Fhongnum girl is giggling and waves her hands to all the readers :)

Fhongnum- Oh hello! Please follow up the next interview one and I'll tell you how can Yoh and I knowing each other :) Thank you :D Review please :)


	22. Anna and Miyame's story

**Anna and Miyame's story**

**-At Yoh's Residence (YOH POV)—**

_That man walks really slowly in somewhere…where is dark and cold as if going to freeze him forever. _

_He cries and sings a song which sounds very gloomy…_

"_Today… I sing a song you had taught me…," He says, "But where are you? You still haven't taught me all the song."_

_He keeps walk and walk… his eyes overflow with tears… Even he doesn't know where the destination of this place is._

_But suddenly, his eyes meet someone who wears a very dazzling dress, her long black hair is interested him…_

"_Hey…you!" He widens his eyes…his heart is beating…_

_That woman turns to him slowly…she is very beautiful and looks terrify in unison…_

"_Can you please…just stop?" She asks and her tears fall down…Her eyes full of pain…_

"WHAT!"

I find myself is in the mattress, the light from the sun is shining in from the window…it's morning.

I then realize… it was a nightmare again…

Eh…But I saw a woman in the dream too… It's strange that I can remember her face even I still can't remember the man face…

She is truly beautiful with her black hair and big eyes with pain…

"Yoh!" Miyame appears at the door.

"Good morning!" I say, keep my worrying inside.

"I can't believe that!" She says and rushes to me.

"What!"

"Look! Look! Look!" She gives me her oracle bell.

"Hmm? Tomorrow Team Funbari Hot spring and Team lullaby meet at the coliseum 10:00 o'clock! Wow! Finally! It's our turn." I say happy, forget all about that dream.

"Yes! So that's why I come for you!"

"Hah?"

"We have to take TRAINING!" She says and smiles.

And that make me…want to go sleep and dream of that nightmare again…

**-At the patch park—**

"Yoh! It is still 30 times left."

"But Anna! You said it is still one more left…!"

"Really? I can't remember."

"Anna…" I send her my blink blink begging eyes to her…thinks if she is going to reduce the amount of the train down…

"You feel itchy at your eyes?" She asks.

Oh…It's not work…

"I will not fall on your plan! Go and make that 30 left!"

"Yesss." I say unwilling and run for the 30 left.

"Fighting Yoh!" Miyame says while have a training which is to fight with Ryu.

I smile sheepishly to her before running to the way Anna told me…

This is the real hell…

**-At the Patch Park, Manta POV—**

"Even I only watch at you guys, it seems a lot of tired." I say smiling at Miyame and Ryu.

"Want to have some?" Ryu asks humorously.

"No!" I say strongly.

"Manta, why don't you train to be a shaman?" Miyame asks in impossible.

"I want to be a normal guy." I say

"That's the most properly for you." Anna says while drinking her orange juice.

"Ha-ha" I laugh

"Ok, Ryu and I finished the first train, can I go to have a break inside." Miyame asks Anna who nods.

"So I will go to the downtown, see ya!" Ryu says before walks away.

"Wait! Miyame! I'll go with you." I say and run follow her.

We open the door and head up to the living room, sit on the cushion.

"It's very tired." She says and using her handkerchief wipes her sweats.

I look at her and wonder why she wants to become Shaman king, but I refuse to ask… I've known from Yoh for a long time who did warn me to not ask her about that. I only know that she hides something inside and even Yoh didn't know that…She never tells someone…

When she was talking with us or having fun, her eyes full of happiness. But when she was alone…I once see her was being absent-minded…looked away to somewhere…

I more wonder what her past is. Is it hurt so much so she can't tell anyone?

"Manta!"

"Yeah!"

"I kept calling your name about 10 times and you just answer me!" She tells me, smiling.

"Oh, sorry." I smile

"What did you thinking about for a minute? Your face seemed very serious."

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about your team match tomorrow." I conceal.

"Oh yeah! Team lullaby? Is their power can make us sleep?" She remarks.

"Maybe…" I answer.

"Ha-ha! That must be funny! Yoh probably like that because he likes to sleep!" Miyame says humorously.

"You have known Yoh very well right?"

"Yep! Very well," She answers, "Want to hear some of his story?"

"Yeah please!"

"Let's me think…Oh! Want to hear the first time when Yoh and I met?"

"Uh… I already know that from Yoh."

"Really? So what do you want to know?"

"You are asking me like this, how can I answer you?" I ask her back.

"Ha-ha," she giggles, "I agree."

"Oh! I have a question."

"Go ahead!" She says

"You know type of Anna's person right? I really wonder why Anna and you are very close together. How could you make it?"

"I'll answer you."

"An!...Anna!" I'm shock… the person who just said that is not Miyame… but it was Anna.

"I will tell that to him, you go and get the second train, Miyame." Anna tells Miyame.

"Ok, have fun Manta!" She answers Anna before turns to me and walks away.

Now…There is Anna and I…only two in the room… and of course… it's not romantic even a bit…

I might die soon…

"Manta." She calls me cold.

"Sorry for asking that…uh…I will go to watch their training…" I say and get up, the thing I just said to Miyame is kind of gossiping Anna…How can I being face to face to her…

"Sit down." Anna says.

"Huh?"

"I will tell you…your question."

I sit down suddenly, it's not because I want to know, it's because I scare…

"At the first time, I saw Miyame when I went to Yoh's house once. I feel very dislike her, I don't' know why… but I think that might be because of my habit in that time. I never trust in others except Yoh."

"…" I keep quiet.

"She tried a lot to be friend with me, but I only gave her my silent. I felt annoying to her so much. Yoh knew that too, he couldn't do anything. I feel pity to him in that time. He probably felt frustrated."

Anna recounts and looks at me while I try to avoid her eyes…

"Even you…are avoiding my eyes…even though you and I are known each other about one year." Anna says to me and that makes me feel strange…

"Anna…" I say.

"Even though in that time, everyone scared of me…they were trying to avoid my eye contact…just like you."

That makes me… feel a little bit guilty…

"Even Yoh's house members who are mostly strong shamans scared of me. But… why that girl never avoid my eyes contact…"

"You mean…"

"Miyame, she never acted like she scared me… she was treating me like she treated to others. She is mostly to be the first who looked into my eyes before we had a conversation. But however, I still mostly gave her my silent."

"Why?" I ask.

"I was harmed by others enough when I was young. It is hard for me to be able to trust in other people."

"I see."

"But she still kept doing that, kept invited me to play game, begging me to go to the market and etc. Finally, I felt very strange, there is very less people who treat me very well like this. So I told her to stop messing around me… even I never felt hatred of her…"

"Anna…" I call her name…

"But... she made me surprise…"

"Hah?"

"At first I thought she was going to cry or walk way. But she hugged me and said 'It's hard to believe in someone, but believe me. I'll not let you down. I understand how alone you have felt before.'"

And this is again in very few time, I see Anna smiles very gently.

"We become friend since that time. The end."

"You recounted like a movie story."

Anna's eyes whip at me quickly and that makes me alarming…

"Sorry… but that's good story." I say.

"Manta, you know it right? About Miyame's past…"

"Yeah, but as I heard it from you and Yoh. I can't see which part of the story can make her… feels of that pain."

"It did not occur when she was with Yoh and me." Anna says, looks into my eyes and that makes me included in the tense.

"I don't know if my surmise is correct or not. But I think her tragedy had occurred…when she was in Canada."

"Canada?"

"No one knows…how that tragedy happened…We can't ask her also. We have to wait until she tells us by herself."


	23. Team Funbari VS Team lullaby

**Team Funbari VS Team lullaby**

**-At the middle of the coliseum, Miyame POV—**

I…I can't believe this…

"Miyame-chan~~"

What a nightmare!

"You know them?" Yoh asks and points at those lullaby guys…

"Yes, but it's not a good time when we have known…" I roll my eyes.

"Why did you say that? The time I met you is the greatest time in my life." Haru says sweetly…

Team lullaby is… Haru! And his annoying friends, Jin and Jill. I want to cry…

"They look so fondly in love with you…" Ryu says humorously but it makes me shuddering…

"Ewww. Radim! Please start the Match!" I yell to Radim.

"Oh…Ok! We will now hold the match between Team Funbari Hot Spring and Team lullaby!"

"Oversoul! Amidamaru in Harusame! In Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi"

"Oversoul! Tokageroh in Wooden sword!"

"Oversoul! Niko in the wand!"

Jin looks at me, says "You look like a magic girl."

"Thanks, but someone has told me earlier.

They smile and begin to oversoul. Jin oversoul in glasses, Jill oversoul in his pen and Haru oversoul in his gun. Nothing interesting at all.

"Ready! FIGHT!"

Geeee! Those three men rush to me with their oversoul weapons… why don't they focus on Yoh and Ryu too!

"Niko! Fire blast!"

After I finished saying that… my wand is enlighten the fire and it's bombing to those three guys!

"Arghhhhh!" They are blown away.

"Leave it to me!" Yoh yells, "Yahhhhhhhh!"

Yoh jumps over while those three are bouncing at the ground, he thrashes his oversoul which called double medium to them again and that makes them yell more…

"Seem a lot funs! Let's me join!" Ryu dashes to them "Ultra Sabaki!"

"Arghhhhhhhh!" They yell more…

I only watch Yoh and Ryu are fighting… it's better to say I watch they are bullying those three…

I sigh… why my first match is so boring… Don't tell me if it's going to end in quick…

**-At the top seat of grandstand, Hao POV—**

"Opacho thinks Yoh-sama's team has advantage over…" Opacho says.

"Hmm? We can't decide until the match finished." I say.

"Oh! That big guy, Jill starts to attack back! That Tin guy, Jin also!"

Jill's glasses release the laser beam toward Ryu and that effects Ryu gets bounced off away… Jin points the pen to Yoh and its ink spout out to him and he can dodge it…

Haru is running to Miyame and shooting her…Miyame dodges and changes her wand to be a gun just like his. She shoots fireball back to Haru but he dodges…

Yoh attacks Jin involuntarily; he can't slant from Yoh's attack so he only using his pen oversoul defends Yoh's attack distressfully.

Ryu and Jill are talking just a minute before rush to each other and mobilize their oversouls to their opponents.

But the most I focus is…she…Miyame…

She changes her oversoul appearance a lot such as gun, wand, sword and etc.

"She can use water and fire!" Opacho exclaims.

"Yes, that's interesting." I say, my eyes still rivet on her…

"But Opacho think… her power is not that much strange or special."

"If you look from the external, it is. But if you look deeply in the internal… you'll see something."

"Opacho is not understood. Can you explain? Hao-sama."

"Um…It is obviously strange that a shaman can use two abilities which are known to be opposed. Fire and water, they are really opposed with each other."

"Opacho understood."

"Why does she can use it?" I ask like asking myself, "I need to find out for it…"

**-At the left grandstand (Horohoro POV)—**

I can't believe that Miyame team's opponent is Haru and his stupid friends! I feel really resentful about it. But I also feel of relieve, those three look not that cool even they can attack her team back.

"Is there someone agree with me? This match is boring…It likes nothing to feel of excited or something."

"I agree with you, Chocolove." Ren nods

"They just like…only attack and then attack back." I remark.

"Don't decide something by the external." Anna says cold and that make us shut our mouths up.

I'm looking at Miyame…focus on her the most. She changes many styles of her oversoul and charges them gravity. Yoh and Ryu are good too; they can engage their fights and know when to defend. As I see from these, I can acknowledge which team is going to win.

"Hey… Is there somebody notice of something?" Manta says.

"Hmm? What?" I ask.

"Yoh team's opponent named 'lullaby' but I can't see which part of their fights are kind of lullaby or something."

"Manta! You are too worried again! Maybe they just named it to be chic or cool. Something likes that."

"Really? It appears to be true. But why did your team name is 'The Ren,'?"

Chocolove becomes silent and turns to Ren just like what I'm doing too…

"See? Everything has a reason of its own." Manta smiles.

"Even Yoh team's name also has a reason why it was named that." Anna says.

Because of your commands… I answer it in my mentally.

"Did someone notice why does she want to be Shamanking? What is her dream?" Chocolove asks informally.

I twitch a bit…I only have known that she has a very pain past… and for that… she needs to become Shamanking.

"Only Miyame… that we never ask about that." Ren says.

"Let's ask her when she finished her match—"

"NO!" Manta and Anna yell in unison, I'm about to yell that out too but slower than them…

"Why?" Chocolove asks while Ren is making a dizzy face.

"Uh…" Manta and Anna look at each other before saying something.

"Well, don't ask her or remind her or do anything that will make she thinks about her dream." Manta says.

"Huh?" Ren makes a confused voice.

"She has a very pain past when she was little. There was something very sad happened to her and she needs to become Shamanking for that." Anna explains.

"Really? What is it?" Chocolove asks while I just keep silent…

"I don't know too. She never tells anyone but don't ask her." Anna says, repeats them again.

"But why did you know that? She tells you some?" Ren asks.

"Yoh told me that once he asked her for a long time… she just quiet…her face appeared to be very sad, she only said to him that _'Sorry, I'm not thinking to have a secret that I can't tell you but…I just don't want to remind myself about that tragedy in Canada.'_" Anna tells them…

Even Yoh…she never tells him about that…

But she almost told me…even I told her to not tell me that time. That makes me feel very happy…

At least I appear to be one of her special people…

At least… she has ever decided to tell me her secret that she never tells anyone…

It means I'm getting closer to her…more…

But…I still wonder what her past is. It occurred in Canada? Um… I can't even guess… no clue…no hint… there is nothing!

"But we couldn't help her if she would not tell us." Chocolove says.

"How could you say that! Even we haven't known it, we have to help!" Ren gets up unexpectedly and yells…

Everybody includes me look at him…

Tell me! Did I hear it wrong? Ren shows his concerns straightly like that!

"Uh… that's because she is one of our friends." Ren says and sits down silently.

Why Ren is so concern about her? I never see he was doing kind of that action before. What…what…if…

If he likes Miyame!

That's impossible? Type of person like Ren can love a girl too? Maybe I'm too worried… He just showed that one time… maybe it's nothing on that.

But…I have to be more cautious about this as well.

"Does it mean we have to detect it by ourselves?" Manta asks.

"We have no clue. How could we do that?" I finally say something.

"That's not a good idea. If you guys have something that you don't want to tell others. And you found out that your friends finally know it because they detect it by their self. You think you won't feel resentful?" Anna utters and we quiet.

"What If we asked someone who has been in that situation too?" Chocolove remarks.

"Idiot! That happened in Canada! Do we have to fly to Canada and asked one of her friends there?" I say.

"Horohoro…" Manta calls me

"What is it?"

"Why today you look so intelligent?"

"Shut up!"

"Kidding!"

"I think we should watch the match first, talk about it later." Anna says and moves her eyes on the match.

I then look at her who just gets bounce off to the ground, even it is usual that you might get hurt in the Shamanfight match. But I don't want her to get any hurt no matter what.

Because I know…she is hurt enough…


	24. A Sleep Walk Girl

**A Sleep Walk Girl**

**-At the middle of the coliseum—**

"Watch out Miyame!" Yoh calls and then using his oversoul defends the attack from Haru.

"Thanks!" Miyame smiles a little and shouts, "Changes form!"

Her gun changes into a bangle at her left wrist and a ring at her forefinger at the right hand.

"Yoh-dono! Miyame! Watch out!" Ryu jumps down in front of them, "Togakeroh!"

Ryu helps them in approaches; Yoh and Miyame almost get the attack from Jin and Jill.

"Thank you Ryu! Good job!" Yoh compliments and Miyame does a thumb up for him.

"Thanks! But they are coming again!" Ryu yells while Haru and his team mates are trying to attack from the sky.

Miyame dodges in left side while Yoh dodge in right side. Ryu jumps up and hits them with his Yamata no Orochi oversoul.

"Ryu improves a lot!" Miyame says and jumps up to the sky, expecting to help Ryu.

"Miyame-chan!" haru calls her.

"I just know that we have been that close so you can call me with 'chan.'" She says and releases the water from the bangle spouting to him.

Haru dodge and says "You can call me Haru-kun as well!" Then he's shooting the gun to her again.

Miyame gets some of that damage, but she can make a irritate smile back to him "Let me call your surname is better!"

"Haru! Is it time?" Jin asks while tries to defend Yoh's sword attack.

"Yes! Let's do it!" Haru answers.

"Sure!" Jin and Jill yell fluently.

"What!" She exclaims but then Yoh shouts…

"Miyame! Ryu! Retreat first! We don't know what they will do!"

Miyame and Ryu then rush to Yoh spot while those lullaby boys give their things that they used them to oversoul to Haru. Haru closes his eyes and uses his hands that compiled blue light; he sends that blue light to those things and suddenly! It becomes a very big blue robot which have word 'Lullaby' carved on its neck.

"What the!" Ryu nonplusses, that's not different from Yoh and Miyame.

"Ha-ha-ha! Our oversoul is not that shoddy like you think at the first. At the very first when the match began, we used a little oversoul, expected you guys to lose more oversoul and when you seemed you lose it enough. We then created this…" Haru explained his wicked plan to them.

Team funbari hot spring begins to surprise more but they didn't scare of it because those lullaby guys also don't know their oversoul still more than a half. They all decide to be quiet… They have trick at them, so they will trick them back.

"That's a bad stratagem! Why don't we know that!" Miyame says, pretends like she is very surprise.

"What should we do Yoh-dono!" But Ryu's acting is too over… he so as hugs Yoh's leg…

"Uh…I don't know." But that seems to be the problem to Yoh. He is never good to be a liar.

"Ha-ha-ha! Don't worry! I'll not kill you all! I will exclude you…Miyame-chan. But promise me you will be my girl friend."

"Ewwww! No way!" Miyame shouts disdained to him.

"Hmm. That's so bad. I'm so regret. But however, I can't kill you no matter what." Haru says and smiles sly to her.

"What do you talking about?" She asks, pouting.

"Because…we need to borrow your oversoul!"

After Haru finished his words, the blue robot opens its mouth…a big blue light ball appears and then it rushes to Miyame very fast!

"Miyame! Run!" Yoh and Ryu hollers but…it's too late

She totally gets that blue light ball damages. That blue light ball slowly absorbs to her body, Miyame faints and falls down on the ground.

"Miyame!" Yoh and Ryu rushes to her, shaking her body but there is no answer from her.

"She's still breathing." Ryu says.

"Of course, she was slept, that's all." Jill says.

"We told you that we would like to borrow her oversoul." Jin says.

"Miyame!" Haru calls her name.

But unexpectedly, Miyame gets up. But her eyes look all empty. She doesn't say anything.

"Mi…Miyame…" Yoh calls. But she doesn't answer him, not even looks at him.

"Miyame oversoul!" Haru yells

Miyame suddenly oversoul with her wand. Yoh and Ryu stand still, they are very surprise…

"Don't be that aghast, she is still okay." Haru says, smiling ferociously.

"What did you do to her!" Ryu asks angrily while Yoh looks at him and begins to feel of tense.

"Oh…calm down. I just make her sleep."

"Huh!" Ryu exclaims.

"The ball light which I shoot to her just a minute can make she sleep. But I can control her body freely, that means I can use her to attack you."

"You…" Yoh bemuses.

"Change her back in normal now!" Ryu commands, turns his oversoul to them.

"If I said…no?" Haru smirks.

"YOU!—"

"Calm down Ryu, there always must be a solving way." Yoh says calmly and smiles slightly.

Ryu begins to calm down but he still looks at Haru maliciously.

"Miyame! I'm counting on you!" Haru says and then that makes Miyame moves, she rushes to Ryu and using her wand to release a fire toward him, he dodges in approaches.

Miyame then changes to attack Yoh but he knows that, he then jumps up and that makes he doesn't get the water attack from her.

"How are you feeling? You best friend are harming you, Hahaha!" Haru says while Miyame tries to hit her teammates involuntarily.

"She is just being a sleep walk!" Ryu answers and jumps from her attack again.

"So I'll attack that Robot to make her back in normal!" Yoh shouts and jumps up to the robot head, using the sword attack but Miyame jumps toward him and using her oversoul to obstruct his attacks.

"Ha-ha! Miyame-chan is now protecting us! What will you guy going to do! Now you have four foes to defeat! And I know that you are kind enough to not attack your friend!"

After haru's word, the robot opens its mouth again and builds a fire balls and it rushes to Yoh and Ryu. They dodge those fire balls for a long time but then they realize that this Robot can't walk. It can just only use its power from its mouth.

That seems to be easy to them to attack the robot if Miyame was not always obstructing them.

"Geezz! Miyame probably has a nightmare." Ryu says and that makes Yoh giggles even they are dodging her fire and water attacks.

"She seems to be the deepest sleep walk girl one." Yoh remarks.

"You guys have a pretty calm action, even your friend is under foe's control." Jin says, not understand at all.

"If Miyame still have a conscious, she absolutely says 'to be calm is the best!'" Yoh says smiling.

"Hmm? But what if I said that if you could not change her back in fifteen minutes, she would be lost all of her memories." Jill says smirking.

Yoh and Ryu become stunned… what…?

"Oh yeah! I forget to tell you! Our oversoul can make she loses all her memories if you can't change her back in fifteen minutes. And of course…forever…" Haru repeats again in his irritated face.

"What the heck are you doing to my friend! Stop it!" Ryu yells, starts losing calms.

"That's too much! No one in the world have a right to delete someone's memory!" Yoh shouts.

"Oh…I want to warn you… don't waste the time, it has been eight minutes already, six minutes left." Haru says irritated

"Dammit! So I will defeat you first!" Ryu yell in anger, he jumps straightly to Haru but again…Miyame defends Ryu's attack to protect Haru but that makes she gets a wound. While Ryu is guilty for what he had done, Miyame hits him harshly, Ryu falls down. Yoh uses his oversoul to make a cushion for him.

"Yoh-dono! That's bad! We have only 5 more minutes left!" Amidamaru that is quiet for a long time says in his serious face.

"Ryu! What we going to do! If we would not hurry, Miyame would—"

"I'll not let it happen!" Yoh cuts off Tokageroh words.

"I have a suggestion for you." Haru butts in their conversation.

"What!" Yoh asks.

"Give up on this match."

"!"

"And I'll pull my oversoul out from her."

"I will not do that! If Miyame knew Ryu and I give up on you! She would be sad!" Yoh yells and then tries to attack Haru again but this time he can make it on time! Miyame is too late to protect Haru.

"You must feel ashamed!" Ryu says, "You let the girl protect you! You are better to not call a 'boy'!"

"YOU!" All of those three yell resentfully.

Ryu gets an idea; he uses his Matano Orohi which is snakes to bind Miyame's body and then tells Yoh to attack that Robot. Even the robot can make fireballs but it's easy for Yoh to dodge because the robot can't walk. Yoh then can attack the robot many times. The light of hope become enlighten again…

"Tsk!" Haru says anger.

"What should we do Haru!" Jin and Jill ask in the same time.

"I don't know!" Haru answers angrily.

"If we change the robot back into our things and then fight like the first time—"

"Of course not! Our oversoul is now destroyed a lot." Haru cuts off Jill words

"So we are going to lose!" Jin cries.

"I won't let it become like that! Miyame!" haru calls her name while Miyame tries to get out from Ryu's oversoul but she can't.

Haru also get an idea abruptly, he commands the robot to shoot the fireball to Ryu's oversoul, then that effective! Ryu's oversoul which is snake can't handle from the hot energy, so Miyame be free from his confines.

"Damn!" Ryu says fretfully and tries to catch Miyame again but she can dodge it! She goes to protect Haru again so Yoh has to stop attacking the robot.

"Ha-ha-ha! I finally control the game again. Oh! Reminder…2 more minutes left. Ha-ha-ha!" Haru laughs evilly.

"The robot seems it got damaged enough…if I can attack it 3 or 4 more times we must win for sure." Yoh says and using his brain.

"If we would not hurry… Miyame's memory…" Ryu repeats.

"I know!" Yoh says "She's my best friend! We have to help her no matter what! That's the usual for friend to help each other!"

Yoh jumps to the Robot but Miyame is the first who attacks Yoh, Yoh falls to the ground but he suddenly gets up. But now Yoh doesn't expect to harm the robot. He focuses on Miyame. Yoh catches her shoulders and smiles…

"Because we are friend, because I know you didn't intend to harm Ryu and me. You are just being a sleep walk girl. It's not your fault for all what you have done. You are Miyame, Miyame whom I know she is never good at cooking, who is always muttering like an old woman, who likes to eat chocolate even you say it can make you fat…"

Miyame doesn't do anything, she is just quiet…

"What are you doing Miyame! Finish them!" haru commands.

But she still stands still…

"Miyame…please wake up."

"…"

"You are Miyame... the girl that never give up on anything. So please wake up!"

"…"

"WAKE UP!"

Suddenly, over everyone's estimate…Miyame slowly opens her eyes drowsy…

"Hmmm…Is it morning?" She asks.

"Yes, today you wake up too late." Yoh grins in his style.

"What!" Haru, Jill and Jin shouts in very aghast while Ryu smiles relieve and says…

"He can make it on time."

…

**Talk with Fhongnum:** It likes I'm not good for writing about fighting scene. But…To be continued! :D Review please ^O^ Thank you


	25. Five Elements

**Five Elements**

"What happens…I…I remember I was fighting with those lullaby guys…then the light ball came and I was slept? Oh yeah…What you guy were doing to me while I was sleeping huh? Using me to protect you!" Miyame shouts angrily

"Oh… we are so sorry… but why did you know that…?" Haru asks softly.

"It appeared since I was slept, umm… how to say? It likes I saw all happens in my dream."

"Uh… We are so sorry. Miyame-channnn" Jin and Jill say, smile sheepishly.

"Shut up! Taste this!" She says very angry and then whips her wand to release the water from its

But…

Bhewwwwwwww

The wind comes instead of the water that she expected to use and that blows those guys away…

"WHATTT!" Miyame screams in very very surprise voice. How come she could make that wind…?

Miyame then tries to use her oversoul again but after she points her wand to them, the ground divides into a big hole and that effects Haru and his friends includes his robot fall into that hole.

The sensation sound appears from all of the grandstand…Miyame becomes dumbfounded…she can't speak anything out…she looks at Haru and his friends who are surprising with her hole which she just created it…

"What…What happens!" She asks in alarming. She then reaches her wand to the hole to test her oversoul again…but the thunderbolt appears from her wand and strikes those three guys and their robot harshly.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They yell.

Miyame sinks down to the ground…she becomes absolutely shock… her wand be free from her hand that slowly slacken. She keeps saying…

"I…I really don't know…what… I…how could I do that…?"

Yoh and Ryu rushes to her with their concerning while Radim walks up and yells…

"Team Funbari Hot Spring is the Winner!"

**-At the entrance of Coliseum, Miyame POV—**

It happened again…

"Mina (Everyone). I-I don't know how to start." I say with my heart is still beating.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it in hurry. Calm down first." Anna says while everyone nods.

"E…even though it looks not that surprise for all of you…but…actually since I was young, my family didn't expect me to have this kind of oversoul…" I explain

"What!" Exclaimed everyone

"I mean…My family's furyoku is not type of water and fire that I always use. But while my dad was teaching me our family's furyoku. I unexpectedly could use water and fire. And it happened again…Today I can use wind, thunder and earth…"

No one opens their mouths and says anything… this is probably under everyone's estimates…

"It's not bad." Horohoro says and everyone looks at him "That's nice! So it means you can use all the five powers of the nature."

"The five powers of the nature?" Yoh asks.

"Water, fire, earth, thunder and wind. How cool!" He answers smiling "My village teaches me that…human was born from water, growing with the wind. Come back at the earth when we died. Fire is favor. Thunder makes human know how to survive from the bad thing."

"Oh yeah!"

"You are level-up Miyame!"

"But that seems to be very strong!"

"Wow! Incredible!"

These are compliments of others after Horohoro said that…I can only just look at him and send my thankful smile to him…

Again…It's again Horohoro made me feel of this happiness…

**-Patch's office—**

"What the!" Goldve exclaims as loud as she can…

"Goldva-sama! What does it mean!" Silva asks in very surprise.

"I don't know! But how come there are two people that can use the **'five elements'**!"

This is very very very weird! It's impossible that the girl they've tried to find out for a long time have two…

It's not true! There must be only one girl who can use that power, five elements!

"It cannot….it cannot…"

"What should we do!"

"That might be disaster!"

"##*&*(&#(*^##"

"##^#&^&^#&#^&#^&#"

The Ten patch officiants begins to lose their consciousness. Then Goldva hollers…

"SILENT! I'm sure between one of them has the real one!"

Everyone quiets…

"**The thing we have to do is…to make sure between Iron Maiden Jeanne and Mahanata Miyame…Who the real one is. So that, we have to bring both of them **_**there**_**!"**

**-At the residence, Horohoro POV—**

"I'm sorry! Really sorry!" Ryu says in his guilty voice.

"Mine,mine. It's okay." Miyame smiles.

"But I made you got a wound."

"But I also obstructed Yoh and your attacks too. I'm sorry." Miyame frowns.

"That's alright and we finally win!" Yoh smiles.

I wait until Yoh and Ryu walk away to the living room to meet others. I then use this chance, walk up to her…

"Horohoro!" She calls me

"Uh…is that hurt…?" I ask caring. That looks much hurt…

"No," She smiles and moves her hand up and down to support thing she says "It's okay now."

That makes me beam as well. She never knows that…when she was hurt, I feel of that pain too…

"Horohoro, Thank you."

"Huh? For what!"

"Ah…That you said about those five powers of the nature… That made me feels more comfortable. More and more they passed, I feel myself is more bad and bad…" she says and looks at me with her sad eyes…

"What make you feel like that!"

"Horohoro…There are a lot of things happened in my life…and some of them…It gave me lot of pain and some…I can't find the answer to myself."

"Can you tell me? I want you to reduce some of your force that you have kept in your mind…"

Miyame's face shows she is confusing, her eyes look like she is using her thought…but then she finally says out…

"First…it about my furyoku."

"Go ahead…I'm listening"

"It makes me feel very bad, I have to inherit my family's furyoku but I can't…because I can use that power…even I don't know why…and second…"

"…"

"I always…have a nightmare…almost every night…"

"A nightmare?"

"All of the nightmare I dreamt…there is a man who always suffering…and I don't know who is that guy…I know nightmare can happen on everyone's life but it's almost every night…and third…"

"…"

"Horohoro…" She calls me with her very soft voice

"Yes?" I answer

"Answer me the truth… Did you feel distaste me? Did you feel I'm so distasted…because of all my weird things that have happened in my life."

"Never! Even how much you kill other people or do many of bad things…I will never feel of distasted to you!" I answer confidently.

I can't hate you…because I love you…Miyame…I love you…

She smiles in relieve…her eyes look very gentle and sweet… she continues saying…

"The third one is…"

"…"

"**My life in Canada**"

After she finished her words, her eyes suddenly show of extremely pain…it's sad…I don't know what the pain she has got is but now…I'm going to know it…

"Miyame…I'm here for you. I will be beside you forever." I smile.

"Well, it happened since I…/ Miyame!"

While she is going to recount…Yoh's voice inserted…

Yoh! What the heck you were doing! She is going to tell me!

"Y-Yes?" She turns to Yoh who is running up to her.

Yoh drags her to the living room, Miyame turns to me who is doing regret face. She winks to me like she is saying that…

'Talk about it later.'

**-Miyame POV at 24.05 o'clock—**

Two hours ago, Yoh dragged me to look our childhood pictures that Anna just found it. I laughed as loud as I can when I see one picture that Yoh is trying to eat a snail. Yoh points to another one that showed I was dancing in the ugly way…Even Anna also laughed… But I finally handed her a picture that she dressed in very girly but her face looks so scary…she then quickly put it in her bag, and announced that if someone is going to look it…she would kill them…

I lying on the mattress, Anna is not sleeping at the left mattress that she always there. Yoh and she decided to have a walk and that seems pretty sweet!

Even I…have to try to close my eyes…fall in the dark alone…

I wish tonight I could sleep in early again… I hope tonight I won't dream about that man again…

I wish there will be tomorrow as soon as possible so I can continued recounting all about my pain life to Horohoro…

He is oddly trustworthiness… he can make me feel a lot better…he can make me smile…

He is one of happiness in my life… he can light up all of the darkness in my mind…

He tries to fulfill some of my life parts that disappeared…

I close my eyes; smile slightly…maybe today is the day that I can sleep the most tightly…

Good night Miyame…Good night me…

Good night…Horohoro…

BUNGGGGGG!

I get up suddenly and then I see…

"Silva!" I yell out his name after he was opening the window and jumps down in front of me.

Why does he come here? What does he want from me?

"Mahanata Miyame" He says my name, his face is emotionless.

"Y-Yes."

"Please come with me." He says and then all of his oversouls have show out. He looks at me with his seriously sight…

"Wait…where?" I ask and try to walk to the door…

"You'll see"

"What do you want?"

"I can't tell you now, but you have to come with us."

"If…If I said no…"

"You can't have a chance to say that."

Silva runs to me and catch my arms, his spirit animals oversoul are binding me with a rope tightly.

"What are you doing! Let me free!" I yell.

"Please stay calm…I don't want to harm you even a bit." Silva explains.

"What! Are you nuts? How could you say to me that stay cal…Ooch!"

I scream when he unexpectedly ties the rope that banded with his oversoul I then he flies to the sky… Niko is trying to help me but mere Silver points to her, she abruptly faints.

"Niko!" I call my spirit ally name with a lot of caring.

"She just sleeps." He says and that makes me feel a little relieve but…

"Silva! Please explain more! What do you want from me!" I shout even I was in the sky with him…

"Sorry, I can't tell you now. You have 50 percents to know this… if you have a chance."

"What do you talking about! A chance!"

"A chance to be part of us…"

"P…part of yours?"

"No more talk. Please be quiet."

Miyame just looks down to the ground…more she flies higher…she can see the building smaller…

_Somebody helps me…_

_Horohoro…help me… I scare…_


	26. Princess

**Princess**

**-Miyame POV, at the hill of the patch village—**

"Ooch!" I yell hurtfully when Silver throws me on the ground harshly. He brings me to somewhere on the top of the hill.

I look around…There are all of the Ten patch officiants stand in front of me…Of course Goldva stands at the most front. I try to untie the rope but I can't.

"Mahanata Miyame." Goldva walks up to me slowly…she looks deeply into my eyes.

I just can only look at her back…I can't describe my feeling just now…Scare? Or Worry? Or something else? I don't know…but I feel oddly of her…

"Iron Maiden Jeanne is here now." Radim says cold.

I then look back…she's Iron Maiden Jeanne… She is in the tied rope same as me but her face look emotionless…I wonder if she didn't even feel of scare…

"Listen up, Miyame and Jeanne. We are sorry to do this bad manner to you but we really have to do it." Goldva doesn't wait…she starts suddenly.

"What…what do you want?" I ask in a little awe.

"We want you to unlock something for us." Goldva says.

"What is it?" I ask while Jeanne is just quiet…Why doesn't she help me?

"It's a Chest…that you have to use your furyoku to open it."

"For what?"

"I can't tell you now."

I hate this word! If they would like to take advantage from me or Jeanne, they have to tell their purpose first. That's a good manner. But then Radim comes and unties ropes for us.

"If I help you…what will I get?" A very little voice from Jeanne.

"You will receive the thing that is over your estimate. I assure it's very worthwhile. But…"

"…" Jeanne and I

"Only one person who will receive that!" Goldva tells us in a strong voice.

I look at her with my confusing. What! I don't want to get that thing even it's so worthwhile or something. I just want only go back and sleep.

"Follow me."

Jeanne and I have to walk follow Goldva and others ten without any other chances… All around me are trees and trees…but it is dark as well and I hate darkness. The way toward us is so knotty rough. Besides, the weather is cold and it's quiet as I can hear the sound of wind.

"Miyame-san" Jeanne calls me.

"Yeah?" I smile a little. It's good that there is someone who is talking with me.

"Nice to meet you. It is my first time seeing you." She smiles gently.

"Me too." I smile back.

"This is so strange." She turns to her two sides before whispers

"Hm?" I whisper back.

"I mean Patch! You know what while I was sleeping, Namari invaded in my room and he quickly took me here." She frowns

"Ah! Me too! Silver comes to my residence and took me there. It is very surprise that they want two of us."

"I don't understand. Why do they need us so much?" Jeanne says kind of resentfully but I still can know that she is clam and not that hurriedly.

"Me too. But you are so cute. I like your clothes." I say smiling. She is honestly cute, long silver curly hair with sweet face. She looks like a doll.

"Whhaa! I'm shy!" She blushes, "But you are also pretty as well! Many people are talking about you." She says with a big smile. But what! Many people are talking about me?

"Why are many people talking about me?" I ask what I'm wondering.

"Eh! You don't even know yourself? You're such a famous girl in the parity like me!" She says in a very surprise.

"I don't know it." I widen my eyes.

"What! Many shaman fight participants are talking about you…umm…they say like you are outstanding, pretty and blah blah blah. I thought you know it! Never know?"

I shake my head "Nope, honestly. Ah…but you make me shy." I rub my cheeks and smile

"Have you ever checked you mailbox in front of your residence?" She asks

"Nope. What's about that?" I give her an innocent face.

"Well, I've heard that there are so many people put their love letters in it. After we have helped them, go and look for it!"

"Really! I don't want to believe it! Ah…I just experienced only so many people came and talked to me." I recall about the times when I was strolling around Patch's village.

"That's part of it! You are so attractive. So envy."

"Mine,mine. Not that much." I say courteously

"Hee-hee. Don't be too courteous."

"Ha-ha. By the way, why do you know so many things about me?"

"Oh…That's because you are so famous!"

"No more! I'm bashful!" I say and rub my cheeks more.

"Hee-hee!"

I just know that Jeanne is such a humorous girl. I first thought she might be gentle…chill and emotionless something like that when I saw her external. But it's not

"Miyame-san!" She calls me

"Yeah?"

"What is your dream huh? Why did you want to become Shamanking?"

I'm shock again…that memory runs into my head… It's okay if I only keep it on my mind. But if I have to say out that means I have to remind more…and I don't even want to think about it…even it's my purpose to become Shamanking…

"Are you okay?" She asks me concerned. "Did I say something wrong? I'm…I'm sorry—" Her face changes to be worried and guiltily.

"No! It's not your fault…but sorry, I just don't want to say it, that's all." I force myself to smile but I know it is not good enough.

"It probably would be a very painful memory right?" She says and pats my shoulder, "I understand it well…how pain feel is."

"Thank you."

"No problem. But I just want to remind you something and I'll not talk about it again."

"Hmm?"

"Someday, you really have to recount this pain to someone. Don't keep it forever because the person who will feel torturing is you." She suggests strongly.

"Yes." I reply briefly.

I know… and I have already decided who I'm going to tell all about my pain past…

He is the boy…who has a warm heart…

Horohoro…

"Who do you think of?" She asks with her wondering face.

"Hmm. My friend." I say kind of twitch.

"Really? I thought you were thinking about…your boyfriend…" She smiles sly.

"What! He is not—"

"But when you thought about that your friend, you face looks was changed."

"Changed?"

"Yep, from your pain face changed to be very relieves face."

"Oh…"

"He probably is your important person right?" Jeanne asks with her smile, her eyes look at me like she is trying to get the truth.

"Yes, he is." I answer her with my sincerely smile.

"Arrive." Goldva unexpectedly says

Goldva stops, we stop too. Goldva points to an old big chest which is putted on a fanciful table that was carved very beautiful pattern on it.

"Please use your furyoku to unlock it." Goldva says simply.

"How?" I ask.

"Reach you hand out to the way that chest is…then sends your furyoku to your hand. Keep repeating on your mind that you really want to unlock it."

I turn back to the way the chest is. But turn to Jeanne again, she smiles and says voiceless by her moving mouth that 'Fighting.'' I do that back to her and turn to the mysterious chest again

I reach my hands and follow things Goldva said, as I turn to Jeanne, she's doing that too.

At my hand, there is a light gray light appears and slowly goes to the chest just like Jeanne's hand, her white light is going to the chest.

All of the Ten Patch officiants look at us with their hopeful eyes. I don't know why…

I concentrate on my furyoku…please…please unlock it…

But then…I feel my furyoku is weaker…and weaker…it's about to disappearing. I can't describe my feeling just now; I only know it's going to disappear that's all.

While Jeanne's hands are still having furyoku…and it still reaches to that chest…

Even I try harder to concentrate more for putting my furyoku in… but I can't… and it finally disappears.

I look at my hand wondering… What happens?

I move my eyes to Jeanne and I get shock…

The chest…is unlocked!

"Whoa!" Exclaimed those ten patch officiants, all of their mouths are opening…

Jeanne turns to me and says heartily "I can do it!"

"Congrats" I say smiling

"Y…You…" Goldva dashes up to Jeanne, widens her eyes…

"Yes?" She asks.

"**Princess…You are our Princess! Jeanne-sama!"**

Then Goldva and all ten patch officiants bow their heads at her feet. Jeanne face looks very surprise and that is what I'm doing.

"Wait! Why I become you princess?" She asks very confused.

"In the chest… there are some secrets about this and you can know all if you open and read it. You majesty." Goldva says and her tears coming out gladly. She slowly walks to the chest and picks up a very old book from its.

"A book?" Jeanne says.

"Yes, and if you open, you will know everything…about you previous life." Goldva continues explaining.

She gets that old book from Goldva, but however I still don't understand about this. Princess? Secret? Previous life? How complicated!

"And you…"

Goldva and others turn to me slowly; she said it in cold and that is just the same as their eyes are.

"…" I quiet and I sense something bad is going to happen to me…

"You have known some of our secret." Silver says cold.

"No, I honestly don't understand it." I deny and go backwards because they walk up to me and try to circle me to stand in the center.

"But you have already heard the word 'Princess'. Don't you?" Niclome says. And they all are trying to get closer to me…

"Wait…what are you trying to do?" I say and quickly walk backwards but I then realize that I can't, they already besiege me all around…I'm in the center of them.

"You should not tell anyone." Goldva says and gets closer to me…

"I won't! I promise!" I yell in scare.

"But…how can we make sure that? By promising? It is just a word. Whoever can say that."

"So what will you do?" I ask, having brain think how to escape from here…

"There is only one way to make sure that your mouth will be closed forever…" She says and smirks.

"What…what's that?" I ask and become frightened.

"WE HAVE TO KILL YOU!"

After Goldva's words, they all oversoul and then point their oversoul to me…I look around in scare…I can't oversoul and it is sure that I can't fight with these eleven people with my hands which have no weapons…

What should I do!

"Sorry for this, please forgive us but we definitely have to do this and another thing…" Goldva says

"…"

"**You are now deprived of the right to be a Shaman fight participant!"**

What!

I feel somebody is taking my breath away… a voice escapes from my mouth… I can't say anything…

No… I can't believe it… I…I…won't believe it!

If I can't have a chance to be a Shaman…What about my dream…

"**STOP!"**

_!_

**Talk with Fhongnum:** Guess who yelled that! :D To be continued…


	27. Crying

**Crying**

"**STOP!"**

Someone's sound has taken me back from my trance to be back in the world. I slowly turn to a strong familiar voice and I smile gladly when I see who that is…

"Horohoro!" I call his name out.

"What are you—" Goldva says but cut off by Horohoro

"What are you doing?" Horohoro asks in tantrum but his voice indeed cold.

"…" Goldva and the ten patch officiants are silent and their face look very in tenses.

"I ask that what you are doing!"

He asks harshly and jumps into the center of them with his oversoul. His face looks angrily, very angrily and even I also scare to tell him to calm down…

"Kororo! Mososo kurupe!" Horohoro charges at them and he suddenly grasps my hand very tight and drags me into the forest.

"Miyame! RUN!" He tells me while dragging me run into the forest deeper in every step.

"Y-Yes." I say kind of fuddling.

"Catch them!" I hear Goldva yells in commands.

Horohoro still keeps running very fast and holding my hand tightly as if I'm going to disappear. I hear the steps of those patch officiants and I scare if they could capture us… but moreover that…

What about my dream?

"Don't worry!" He says while panting.

"E-Eh?"

"Just run! Don't worry! I promise I won't let someone harm you even a bit." He tells me in his trustworthiness voice, he turns to me who is running behind him…he gives me his sincere smile

"Thank you" I say and smile back.

I snap all of my worry things off my mind and only concentrate in running.

But my eyes suddenly divert to his back…

This is not my first time when I have to stay behind at his back…

But today his back looks changed…

It is wide…and wide enough to protect someone just like me.

**-Somewhere at the forest, Horohoro POV.—**

"They probably can't find us now." I say, sink at the ground and panting.

"Sorry for making you distressed. You have helped me a lot. Thank you." Miyame sinks beside me and leans at a big tree.

"No problem." I smile at her; I know it is not her fault.

"Oh…I wonder…How could you find me?" She asks.

"Oh…I was accidentally saw you and Silva while Manta and I were going out to have some snacks. I then told Manta to tell Yoh and I rushed to you." I explain with a smile.

"I don't know what I should do to show my gratitude for you…to do something good instead of saying 'Thank you'." she asks and looks at me.

"You don't have to do anything, only your thank you word, I'm happy." I smile again and about to asking what happen to her and Patch but she cuts off...

"I hate myself." Miyame says and sits in hugging knee position.

"Hey…why are you saying that?" I ask in marvel, suddenly turn to her.

"I'm bored of myself…I can only say thank you. And I can't save myself by my own power." She says soft.

"It's okay! Sometimes we have to depend on someone either." I pat over her head, hope if she would feel better.

"But…Bad things always happen to me." She says and puts her head down into her crossing arm.

"Miyame…" I call her name, thinking of something to make she feel better. As I see her being miserable like this…I feel that too…

"Since from that time…" She mumbles.

"That time?" I ask.

"Horohoro." She calls me.

"Yes?"

She suddenly looks up into my eyes, tears falling from her eyes. Her blue sky eyes look very sad. Sad…enough to drag me into her pain which have shown in her eyes right now.

She is crying…

"Miyame! What happen!" I ask her in marvel again and using my finger wiping her tears gently.

I know that she is carrying a huge pain by her own. It probably reaches her limit, she can't longer keep it in her mind anymore…

"I…I…" she is sobbing

"Calm down. Miyame. I'm here. You are not alone." I try to sooth her.

"Horo…horo…Did…did you remember the thing that… you've told me before?" She whimpers.

"What is it?"

"You said…you said when I'm more ready, so I could tell you all about my past…"

"Yes, or you are going to tell me now?"

She nods "But I'm going to tell you something first"

"…"

"I was deprived a right to be a Shamanfight participant."

After she finished her words, she cries more and more…

"WHAT!" I yell in alarms.

"What…what about my dream…what about my hope?" She asks like asking herself and her tears are coming out more, she whimpers painfully.

"Miyame…" I say and continue wiping her tears. I think what she said is reminding her more about her past…

"Elly…Elly…" She keeps repeating someone's name…

Elly?

"I can't accept this! I…I will not have a chance to see her again? No! I can't believe that." She cries more and louder.

"Miyame…clam down…Who is Elly?" I ask her.

"Can…can you leave me crying for a while…and I will tell you…everything…" she says sobbing and soft.

I understand she is now confusing. In her mood just now, she probably doesn't want to answer or concentrate on anything…

"Ok. Cry…cries until you want." I say and pat her head slowly.

She puts her head down on my shoulder and that makes me twitch a bit…the girl I like is now nestling my shoulder…

"I will stay with you. I will not leave you alone; I'll sit here beside you." I say certainly.

"…" she quiet just likes she is listening.

"And I promise, I won't tell anyone that you cry."

"Horohoro…" She calls me very soft.

"It is our secret…there are only you and I know this…"

I smile at her and she looks at me in very thankful.

She presses her head down at my shoulder and cries at it. I slowly pat her head while embracing her shoulder.

I look at her who is crying very painful. I never want a girl like her who always smiles and being a humorous person cry like this. I believe in the phrase 'the person who can laugh very loud can also cry very loud either' now.

I don't want to see her being hurt again!

**-Fifteen minutes later, Horohoro POV—**

"Do you feel better?" I ask and smile at her to make she becomes more reassuring

"Better" She tries to smile. Her eyes bloat and still red.

"That's good." I smile more.

She doesn't reply anything; she just smiles even her eyes still look sad.

I don't want to ask her if she can tell me about her story now, so I just quiet and look at her that is looking away…

But moreover I look at her… I want to tell her my love… We are really near…sitting beside each other. This is a good chance to tell her but I won't. Her problem needs to be solved first, and then it's my turn to tell her.

Her sad eyes are looking to the sky…when the wind comes, her long dark brown hair aflutter blow like they're playing with the wind. And I told you, moreover I look at her…she is more fascinating.

"Ne…" She starts but her eyes still not moving from the sky

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to be in the future, Horohoro?" She asks, I notice her face looks better

"I want to create a farm and of course create the enormous butterbur field too!" I smile

"I believe you can do it."

"Thanks, but why did you ask me like that?"

"You are so lucky," She turns to me, "You are so lucky that you have a chance to success your dream."

"…"

"Not like her…" She frowns sadly when she says that especially the word 'her'

"Who?" I ask.

"Elly."

"Elly?"

"She is my friend."

"You mean…"

"Yes, she is my friend in…**Canada**."


	28. Through Her Pain

**Through Her Pain**

"I'm ready to recount…" She says and gives me a sad smile which she probably thinks it still looks bad.

I say nothing…I only nod and smile back to her…

"It happened since I was leaving Yoh's house and went to Canada. As I told you, my family had a business to do and even I was a little child, I could help them some…some that are not heavy at all such as writing an income and expenses." She starts telling…

"…" I look at her, concentrate all what she's saying…

"I…went…to a school" She says with her soft voice and I know she's falling to that pain again…this probably was the place where gave her lots of forces…

"Everything seemed nice, nothing to worry. Even I was a new student…everyone took care of me, played with me and never leave me alone. But I wondered why my seat next to me was always still empty…But I didn't interest about that at all. I only knew that it was a seat of a girl who had a not very strong body."

"…" I'm still quiet…listening to her…

"But one day…"

She unexpectedly stops… I can guess this must be the start point of everything…

"Some of the girls started disliking me…that because…don't blame on me for what I'm going to say, I'm not going to boast but…I was very popular in that time…Many boys came and flirting me…but even though I never cared, my friends didn't like me at all. That was very stupid…They hated me because of that stupid stuff."

"I agree." I say seriously.

"That was not be the big problem to me at all. But some of them slandered me that I stole someone's necklace. Even I never know anything but they found that necklace in my bag. I then was hated by all of classmates. But it was not still a big problem…"

I look at her…even she said it was not a big problem…I know her feeling well because I had ever experienced that similar situation like her too…being hated by classmates but I'm a boy so I didn't care about that so much…

But she is a girl… and she was alone in that time…

"After…I was hated by everyone. I know that even I told them the truth that I really don't know about that necklace; they surely won't believe me. So I just acted indifferent…staying alone…eating lunch alone…doing group work alone… In that time, I really really missed Yoh and Anna. You know how hard I felt?"

"Yes." I reply.

"But…one day, one of my classmates, Flora. Her boy friend flirted me and I really don't like him. Flora was very angry and she commanded everyone to ban me. She was such an authority girl in the school and that made everyone in the school scared to talk to me. But…it would be good…if they only not talking to me." She says and her mouth becomes frown.

"What do you mean?"

"They…started bully me…" She says cold.

"Bully! What the! That was not right!" I shout resentfully, if I were with her in that time, I will protect her by my own hands!

"That's not right. I know. They…splashed water to me…They hid my things…They scraped my desk… they threw the trash into my locker. They…they…slapped my face and called me a bitch. They made a poster of my face was in and put a description under the picture 'She loves to steal other boyfriends, she loves the way of being BITCH.' These are only some part of it…it was not all.'"

"Damn! What the heck? Are they still humans? You had done nothing wrong! It was just a misunderstanding story!" I yell in angry. If those girls are not girls, I'll punch them on their faces!

"But…if you think these are the reason that made me suffer until this time. Your guess is absolutely wrong." She tells me.

"What!" I exclaim. The pain she got…is still more than those she told me?

"After that, I stayed alone every time, no one to talk with and got bullied every day. I did cry too, but I never show them, that's why they bullied me harder because they just want to see my tears. But I never show them out. It was still good that I have Niko stayed beside me. But more each day had been passed; it was more very painful…I counted the day when it was going to be the next two year. That was the time I could go back to Japan."

"…" I'm listening.

"But…it likes…Happiness finally met my life again…" She says with a very gentle smile.

"Happiness?"

"Yes…I finally discovered the owner of the empty seat behind me…"

"You mean…"

"She is Elly."

After finished her word, the wind comes suddenly…it makes me cold…cold enough to have hair stand up…

"She had a not very strong body as I told you. She then had to drop class one whole year. But she finally came to the school. She opened the door and saw me using furyoku with Niko. I was very alarmed if she would tell anyone but I suddenly relieved because I thought she probably couldn't see a spirit or ghost." She says smiling, "But I was wrong…"

"Woah…That means..."

"Yes, Elly could see ghosts; she smiled at me and said she won't tell anyone. It likes the time was stopped. I looked at her dumbfounded. I never thought there was still someone who smiled at me like that. Since that time, we became best friend, very best friend ever."

"Sounds nice." I can smile.

"Yes," she smiles back to me, "She was warned by Flora to not talk or meddle with me. But she never cared; she denied and smiled at them, saying that 'I won't forsake my best friend no matter what.' Flora was very angry again so she commanded everyone to ban her too. I was very guilty and about to beg Flora for not banning her and I'll tell Elly to stop talking to me. Elly said no and said she won't leave me alone. She understood how hard I feel. I then cried and hugged her."

"…"

"Well, everything was going really better…they started reducing bully me a lot because they knew that Elly didn't have a strong body so they scared about that. We seemed like we were in our own world. Never talk to others except her and me. But…"

Her eyes suddenly changes…her eyes fall into the pain again and she tries to slowly open her mouth to continue…

"One day…I was…I was bullied by those girls again…I was not there with Elly in that time. They then used this chance to bind me with a rope and dragged me to a tree; they thought it would be fun if they bind me with a tree until tomorrow morning. I begged them to not doing that but they never even care. I can't help myself. I remembered that my mom and my dad told me that don't use furyoku with human so I won't."

"That's too much." I say gnashing my teeth. I really feel of her feeling too. That's too much.

"During I was dragging to the forest…the car came very fast and all of those girls ran away and left me at the center of the road. I felt really scared and only prayed that I could survive…I closed my eyes tightly but someone was pushing me away and I then heard voice of car crashing with something…I then opened my eyes…"

She stops…even I wait for five minutes… but she still quiets…she looks at me with sad eyes and tears overflow her eyes again…and it finally runs down to her cheeks…

"I…I saw Elly…with blood covered all over her body. That car escaped away…I…I slowly walked up to her… and called for her name really loud…I was very glad she opened her eyes…and talking to me…" She whimpers sadly.

"_Elly!" I called her name heartily and relieve._

"_Mi…Miyame…" She called me really soft._

"_I will go to call an ambulance!_" _I said but she slowly caught my hand to hold me back._

"_No…you don't have to do that…it's too late…I'm going to die soon." She said that sentence with a smile_

"_What! No! You won't do that!" I yell sadly with my tears effusively coming out from my eyes._

_She didn't say anything…she just smiled and quiet, she was only lying on the ground and let me held her hand…_

'_Tell me! Tell me you won't do that!' I yelled at Elly with tears…_

"…" _She was just quiet._

"_Tell me please… I'm begging you." I started to whimper more._

"…" _She just smiled._

"_Please…please… tell me…" I kept begging her._

"…"

"_Don't do like that… please don't…" I was crying… louder and louder…_

"_Miyame, don't let your tear out. You shouldn't show whoever if you feel weakness." She said smiling._

"_But how can I do like that?" I asked in impossibility and cried more._

"_You should cry and show your weakness, with only person you feel trustworthy with." She said strong but included with gentle in unison._

"…"

"_With only person who has warm heart."_

"…"

"_I know you are not a weak girl, Miyame."_

"Then…Then," Miyame sobs, "She closed her eyes… and even how loud I yelled her name…she…she never opened her eyes again…"

"Miyame…" I call her name…

"After that, someone brought her to the hospital and I followed her later. I expected if I could see her spirit, which made I really felt better. I rushed to the hospital but I only saw her bodies…I didn't see her spirit…I then felt really hopeless, but I tried to restrain my tears…because she said to not let tears out until I have find that trustworthiness guy…And…That was my story."

"Miyame…" I call her again and look at her with my concerned eyes. I really understand how force she got, how hard she lived, how…how sad she felt…

"I…I just want to see her again," She whimpers. "That's why…that's why I want to be Shamanking…just to see her again…and say sorry for everything and say thank you for being my best friend…"

She cries more loudly and says…

"But…I was deprived a right to be a Shamanfight Participant already! What should I do? What should I do to success my dream? I don't know…I really don't know…"

She cries and cries more…

I look at her…with my indescribable eyes…

She hugs her knees and cries as loud as she can…and it reminds me of something…

Miyame always smiles…but she abandons her pain beneath her smile…

I know…that…actually…she is…she is…

She…is a funny girl…

"_Yes! Ha-ha! Make that face to them and they won't angry at us anymore."_

She…is a caring girl…

"_I mean… you look you're not happy... You are quite today. I notice since in the morning we were going out, finding Chocolove"_

She…is a generous girl…

"_Horohoro! Look! I've fixed your cloth!"_

She…is a courteous girl…

"_Are you sure? I just remember that boys hate shopping. And you didn't buy anything. If you feel bored, you can go back. It's okay."_

She…is a strong and gentle girl…

Even how heavy of the pain she is carrying…she never let someone see her weakness, she is strong…and she…trusts in me…

"_Horohoro… Do you want… to listen about my dream?"_

She is such a very good person…it's unfair that she has to carry the pain which was not occurred by herself…

"I feel really sad; I don't know…I don't know what to do next…I…I…" Miyame keeps whimpering painfully.

It is unfair…really unfair…

"I don't want to lose my chance…I just want to see her again…what should I—"

I embrace her tightly, before she finished her words, I don't know what her face looks like now…but I only hope she would feel better…even it is a little…I'm glad.

"Horohoro…" She calls my name soft and kind of a little surprise…

"Miyame…listen to me." I say gently.

"…"

"I'm sure there must be the solving way…I promise…I will go and find that way with you…"

"You…" she calls me.

"Let's go to talk with Goldva…ask her for a chance."

"And what if she say no…" she asks sadly.

"Then I will make your dream come true, I will become Shamanking and success my dream and of course…your dream too."

She uses her arms hug me back tightly…she snuggles in my hugs and says in her sweet voice…

"Horohoro…Thank you…You know what…you are the person who Elly talked about…the person who has warm heart"

I smile even she can't see and hugs her more tightly…I feel really glad to be her special person…

Miyame…you know what…I have to say Thank you to you too…

Because you are the only girl who can make me want to protect you with all of my power forever…

_Horohoro and Miyame keep hugging for the long time. Exchange their feeling. Sometimes, there is no need to speak in words; you can feel it with your heart. Close your eyes and listen carefully…what is your heart beat sound likes? _

_However, Miyame never knows that her heart is starting beat into a rhythm that same what Horohoro's heart is beating too…_


	29. To make sure

**To make sure**

**-Ren POV—**

"WHAT!"

Everyone hollers in really marvel includes me after Miyame finishing recount her story…all about what Patch brought her to the forest…

Actually…Patch just wants a girl who can use the five elements power to find their Princess!

And moreover that…She was deprived of a right to be a Shamanfight Participant!

"That's true." She nods but her face looks sad and that makes me feel bad too…

"I can't believe it! But it's not right! It's not right to kill you!" Yoh says strongly with his serious voice.

I twitch a bit, Kill…Kill Miyame? I fist my hand tightly…and angrily…

Patch tribe…You are too impudent to touch my crush…

"What the heck! I can't bear for that anymore! They tried to harm my friends! I have to teach them!" Chocolove yells.

"Calm down!" Manta warns.

"So after you two escaped, you head straight to our residence?" Ryu asks.

"Yep." Horohoro replies emotionless.

Miyame looks down to her feet, her eyes fall in the dark. She fists her hands tightly too but then…

"Miyame."

Miyame turns to Anna who called her, Anna walks toward Miyame and puts her hands on her shoulders gently. Miyame looks at her like she knows what will happen.

"I think…it's time to tell us…Tell us what happened in Canada."

Miyame twitches, she looks at Anna with indescribable eyes. She fists her hand more and speaks out…

"Okay…Let's go to the living room, I promise…I will tell you all…"

**-30 minutes later—**

"And that's my story." She says with her eyes which full of tears.

I'm shock…After I heard everything from Miyame; it was a very sad tragedy. And she is just a girl, it's too bad for her to accept this memory…And moreover in that time…She was a little girl…it is too brutal

"I understand now." Yoh says.

"But I'm okay now." She tries to smile and turns to Horohoro and he smiles back to her.

I feel dislike…when she smiles at Horohoro… I then decide to turn to another way

"Miyame…It's good to hear that from you." Anna says, "So we understand you."

"Yeah, now we have to think…what we should do to make she becomes part of Shamanfight again." Manta says.

"We have to talk with Patch!" I say seriously and get up unexpectedly…I can't stay like there is nothing happen in my mind anymore…

But as I stand up…I see Miyame's hand and Horohoro's hand holding tightly. I probably don't see it if I still sit because the table is blocking everything…

But I'm hurt…

The hand of the girl I really like is now holding with another guy… that hand…which I expect to hold it someday…

But now it's holding with someone who is not me…

"What's wrong Ren?" Yoh asks wondered.

"Nothing." I say and trying to keep my pain inside.

"Ren is right, we have to find Patch and talk to them." Anna nods.

"But if they deny…" Manta remarks.

"They WILL NOT deny!" Ryu speaks.

"WHAT IF I SAY I WILL!"

A strong voice of someone make all of us turn to it…It is Goldva…and other Patch officiants. They invaded in our Residence!

I'm about to oversoul and finish them now… but I stop myself because I should not make everything getting worse. But they hurt Miyame's feeling and they make she cries…I should bear anymore…

But as I look at others…

Anna looks at them really resentfully; she fists her hands and tries to calm herself down. Yoh looks at them cold and stand still…He becomes really serious. Chocolove and Ryu are about to oversoul too and it likes they stop themselves because they might not want to make everything getting worse just like me. They only look at them fiercely. Manta sits at the chair and quiet. Horohoro lets Miyame stand back at him; he moves his arms in front of Miyame, trying to protect her…

And Miyame…is looking at Horohoro's face…with eyes which I can see it is different from the other times…

Even I'm hurt to see that…but as I see everyone's actions…I can know that everyone loves her… I know they want to finish those Patch off…but they have to calm themselves down to talk with Patch…They should not act any bad because now Patch is standing higher than us…

"Send Mahanata Miyame to us." Goldva says with her powerful looks oversoul…

"Goldva…Can I talk to you?" Yoh asks cold. This is not many times to see him being this reaction.

"What?" She stares in wonder.

"Please…"

Goldva looks at her minions like they are using their thought and then she turns to him…

"Okay."

Yoh finally smiles in relief. Everybody's face become relieve as well. But Miyame still frowns her face…she doesn't trust in them…

"Please don't deprive her right to participate in Shamanfight." Yoh says soft. His eyes show how concern of Miyame he is.

"We can't" Goldva replies cold.

"Why!" I ask, start to angry. Why it is hard to talk to them?

"Because she knows our secret." Silva answers.

"But there are two girls who can use the same furyoku! Jeanne only could unlock that chest! I didn't mean she is truly your Princess!" Manta says in reasonable.

"But Jeanne-sama is the one who could unlock that chest! Miyame's furyoku is just the fake one! It is some kind of power that similar but not the same!" Goldva says.

"My furyoku is not the fake one! You never know how hard of my life to carry on that furyoku!" Miyame shouts and her tears come out again.

"Calm down Miyame. It's not time to dispute them now." Horohoro pats her hair and she tries to stop crying.

"How can you make sure about that?" Ryu asks after he sees Miyame is calming down.

"Yeah! To kill others is not the right way! Is not it? Silva?" Chocolove says and points to Silva who always says that

Silva makes his face emotionless and says "But the rule is the rule. We can't change. It was my tribe rule…to kill the people who know this!"

"What about if you bring Jeanne here and test their furyoku again!" Horohoro finally speaks something out. Everyone looks at him.

"Test! For what? It's no need to test." Kalim remarks.

"Hmm? But we still don't see it with our eyes. So we just want a proof." Horohoro explains, "If Miyame's furyoku is not the fake one. So it is unfair to her."

"But we already tested by to unlock that chest." Golva tells.

"But I told you that I want to see with my own eyes. Because I believe in Miyame." Horohoro says strongly, his eyes look straight to Golva without any awe.

"Who do you think you are? It's no need to test again. Send Mahanata Miyame to me! Oh! And you guys also know our secret as well! We have to kill you too!" Goldva says cold.

"Are you sure?" Horohoro smirks, his face looks oddly confident.

"What?" I whisper but he only smiles and I hate it.

Horohoro shows them a CD rom. "This CD was recorded when Miyame recounted all of Patch's secret which is about their Princess and the bad behavior of about to kill others people. I wonder what will happen if I'm going to put it in the CD player that can spread the sound all over the Patch's village…"

Goldva and others ten rule custodians's face become obviously pale…their sweats come out. I also get surprise when did he record it?

"But there is no a CD player in your residence. Don't trick on us, we won't fall on you." Namari says.

"Are you sure? Yesterday I just found it secretly hid in somewhere around the living room and I just knew that other residence also have it too—"

Goldva suddenly ignores his words, she jumps with her oversoul expect to break that CD but Kororo is quicker, she holds it in time and escape away.

"Now we stand higher than you guys." Horohoro smirks conceited. "We will spread this secret now, I just call Kororo back and put your secret CD in the CD Player that I already hid it in somewhere else…and it will spread out so everybody will know all about that…"

"We give in on you!" Golva says hurriedly, "I will bring Jeanne-sama here to test the furyoku now!"

"That's what I want to hear." Horohoro gives them a big smile. They rush out suddenly to bring Jeanne here.

Leave everyone and me surprise in Horohoro's caution…


	30. Special Chapter: Interview2!

**Special Chapter: Interview!**

**(Guests: Yoh and Ren)**

**Interviewer: Me!**

**Part one: Yoh and me!**

Fhongnum- Hello everyone!

Yoh- Hello!

Fhongnum- Today I'm going to tell you why Yoh and I have known each other.

Yoh- Yeah! It's because…

Fhongnum- Go ahead, Yoh! Tell all of my lovely readers!

Yoh- Well, I don't know too. Why we know each other? *dizzy eyes*

Fhongnum- What the! That's because I just want you to know me so I just type on the keyboard that 'Yoh and I are known for each other.' and then you know me! That's all!

Yoh- Huh? How could you—

Fhongnum- So what! I want you to know me so I did. I can control everything over my story. Did I have done something wrong? *innocent eyes*

Yoh- Ok, you are great. And I know you very well, that is what you want right?

Fhongnum- Yeah! You can understand things easily. You are proper to be one of my starring.

Yoh- Thanks *Smiles lazily*

Fhongnum- How much you love Anna?

Yoh- Haaaaahhh!

Fhongnum- Tell me!

Yoh- What! You didn't tell me before that you will interview me too…

Fhongnum- I don't care! I always get what I want! Don't forget I have power all over you… *smirking*

Yoh- Uh…I love her…more than how enormous of the sky is… *blush blush*

Fhongnum- You are so sweet! Anyway, I have to go now…Byebye!

PINK!

Yoh: What the!

**Part two: Under Ren's arrogance**

Ren sits alone and look at the sparkling stars… it seems to be serenity day again unless…

Fhongnum- Hello!

Ren- *Point his kwan dao to Fhongnum's neck*

Fhongnum- *Look at his kwan dao and then it breaks into pieces suddenly!*

Ren- WHAT THE HECK IS YOU DOING TO MY KWAN DAO!

Fhongnum- Oops! Sorry for tell this to you too late. I'm Fhongnum, I can control everything and it's easy to break your weapon *smile innocent*

Ren- Change it back in normal now!

Fhongnum- Okay but promises me you will answer all of my question!

Ren- WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DON'T ACT DOGMATICALLY TO ME!

Fhongnum- Do you want me to break your Tao's sword that you got from your dad? I can do that *Look at his sword*

Ren- OKAY! I will answer your question! And make my kwan dao back in normal too!

Fhongnum- Yes sir!

Then his Kwan dao's pieces slowly assemble in its original form. Ren sighs in relieve.

Ren- Okay, ask your question.

Fhongnum- First question, what do you think about Miyame?

Ren- *twitch* She is my friend.

Fhongnum- Is she cute? *blink blink sly eyes*

Ren- Normal.

Fhongnum- Want me to break your sword huh?

Ren- Okay! She is very cute!

Silent covers all around…

Ren- Uh…

Fhongnum- I can keep secret! Don't worry! *smile sincerely*

Ren- *Why are there two people know my secret!*

Fhongnum- Ren! Tell her that you like her!

Ren- I…I'm planning on that…

Fhongnum- Really?

Ren- Uh…I don't know

Fhongnum- Tsk! But she is a girl who can make you smile. *Sly eyes*

Ren- How could you know that!

Fhongnum- I know everything

Ren- … *Silent*

Fhongnum- Ok…Between Kiss, hug and hold hand…

Ren- …*listening*

Fhongnum- Choose one to do with Miyame *big smile*

Ren- WHAT! *Blush*

Fhongnum- *Ahhh when he is blushing…he is so cute* Tell me!

Ren- NO!

Fhongnum- I will break—

Ren- KISS!

Fhongnum-… *Being dumbfound…*

Ren-… *Being dumbfound too and just realize what he just said…*

Fhongnum- Ohhhh! You are so…

Ren- Don't misunderstood me! Actually, I'll choose hold hand! But I said it wrong…

Fhongnum- Hontoni? (Really?)

Ren- YES!

Fhongnum- I'll believe you…if you want…

Ren- That means you don't believe me at all *sweat coming*

Fhongnum- As I told you, I can keep secret

Ren- I want to ask you something

Fhongnum- Go ahead!

Ren- If you know everything, why did you have to ask me?

Fhongnum- Oh…Because…I want to make my lovely readers feel amuse with this ^^

Ren- What are you talking about?

Fhongnum- Ren!

Ren- What!

Fhongnum- Miyame once applies the remedy on you wounds right?

Ren- How could you know that!

Fhongnum- I know everything *smirk*

Ren- So why don't you become Shamanking!

Fhongnum- I'm planning on that… ^^

Ren-…

**Talk with Fhongnum: **Maybe I will create more chapter interview ^O^ Don't worry! I'll not become Shamanking for sure! I'm not a shaman. Heehee! Thank you for reading! Please review ^_^


End file.
